Tiempo de Exámenes
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: ¿A quien le gustan los exámenes? ¿Como puedes preparar un examen si estas continuamente resolviendo casos de asesinato con un demonio? ¿Que solución te queda?. Katsuragi Yako tenía dos opciones: resignarse a suspender o suplicar la ayuda del poderoso demonio Nougami Neuro. Su "asistente". "Si quieres mi ayuda, lame mi zapato"
1. Tiempo de exámenes

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

CAPITULO 1: TIEMPO DE EXÁMENES

Yako iba caminando hacia la oficina esquivando a todo aquel que se le ponía por delante, llevando uno de sus zapatos en la mano pues no podía pararse ni para ponérselo.  
Todo ello no era porque llegase tarde a sus deberes como "detective", ni porque un sádico demonio la hubiera llamado diciendo que llevase su culo a la oficina lo antes posible, que también. No, a Yako por una vez no le importaba demasiado la hora o lo que Neuro pudiera necesitar.

Ella estaba en problemas aún mayores.

Al salir de la escuela, su profesor la había llamado a su despacho, preocupado por la bajada drástica de sus notas en el ultimo cuatrimestre. La chica no había podido estudiar demasiado gracias a que su vida estaba monopolizada por cierto demonio a quien poco le importaba su vida académica y menos lo que ella pudiera opinar al respecto. ¿Como iba ella a poder siquiera estudiar? Con Neuro era imposible.

Dentro de una semana se presentaría a los parciales y si sacaba menos de un 50 en todas las asignaturas, tendría que repetir curso. Y eso Yako no se lo podía permitir. Ni hablar.

Siguió con su carrera a toda velocidad hasta que llegó a las escaleras del edificio, donde volvió a perder el zapato y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo.  
Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tropezando en cuatro de ellas y llegando a la puerta de la oficina con el aliento desbocado. Se permitió un momento para colocarse el zapato y giró el pomo de la puerta para entrar en la oficina.

Su zapato volvió a salir volando, al igual que su bolsa y su suéter ya que cuando atravesó la puerta le estaba esperando una trampa-saludo de Neuro, que la dejó suspendida boca abajo y con un Neuro sonriente a pocos centímetros de ella.

-¿Acaso piensas que puedes llegar a la hora que quieras, piojo?-Preguntó con sarcasmo el demonio, con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos. Estaba disfrutando de su tortura diaria y del rostro descompuesto de la chica, quien tiraba de su falda para no descubrir sus bragas rosas.

-Bájame, Neuro-Chilló la detective, sintiendo como su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Si no te castigo como es debido, nunca aprenderás la lección

Yako odiaba con toda su alma su voz de "soy un buen profesor y te voy a castigar" y más aún después de lo ocurrido en la escuela y la extremadamente larga conversación que tuvo con su profesor y que aún sentía en su cerebro.  
Solo faltaba que el elegante cuerpo de Neuro se convirtiera en el del rechoncho y calvo profesor de su escuela.  
Yako parpadeó varias veces, por si acaso.

-Bájame, no he tenido un buen día-Dijo y los ojos de Neuro se ensancharon graciosamente y con su "delicadeza" habitual la dejó caer al suelo. Yako se sobó la espalda y se levantó, recogiendo su mochila y situándose en su mesa.

Neuro revoloteó a su alrededor.

-¿El piojo tuvo un mal día? -Su voz sonaba tan infantil, falta de interés y lo notaba colgando del techo a su lado. Giró la cabeza cuando Neuro intentó golpearle en la cabeza-¿Oh, el piojo se revela?

-Si no consigo aprobar este parcial, repetiré curso-Dijo, más para si misma que para Neuro y sus manos empezaron a sacar todos los libros de sus asignaturas y sus libretas, creando una pequeña montaña de papeles que abarcaron hasta llegar a la mesa de Neuro, Troya.

-¿Y que importa?

-Importa mucho-Respondió ella, mirándolo de frente. Encontrándose con el rostro, boca abajo de Neuro-Para mí es importante acabar mis estudios.

-Repitas o no el curso, eso no afectará a tu trabajo como detective-Dijo con mucha calma, casi sin parpadear.

-¿A si? -Yako empezó a mover paginas, buscando en su calendario el orden de los exámenes, para preparar cual era la materia más prioritaria para empezar a estudiar.

Lenguaje y Matemáticas.

Yako odiaba las matemáticas. Y eso que su padre, arquitecto, las adoraba. Yako no había salido a él.

-¿Que piensas que vas a hacer, piojo?-Neuro le apretó la cabeza con una mano, modulando la voz para que fuera más intensa y fuerte-¿Te vas a poner a estudiar en tus asignaturas humanas en vez de preocuparte por mi hambre?

-No hay ningún caso aún

-¿No es tu trabajo encontrarme los misterios? Hasta que no lo hagas no podrás dedicarte a tus estudios inferiores.

Yako intentó protestar pero fue silenciada con un movimiento preciso y seco del demonio. Yako se frotó el golpe.

-No es justo Neuro

-Los juegos mortales sin dolor no tienen sentido-La miró, ya sentado en su silla y con los pies sobre la madera roja de Troya-Eres mi esclavo, tus prioridades van después de las mías. Ahora a trabajar, esclavo nº 1.

Yako bajo la mirada. No podía ganar a Neuro, haría rápidamente su trabajo y luego se pondría a estudiar. Apartó los libros y se zambulló en los periódicos y en las páginas web, en busca de misterios que pudieran interesar a Neuro.  
El demonio, al ver que su piojo se ponía a trabajar en lo que él le había mandado, se estiró un poco en la silla y fingió dormir. Aunque realmente estaba vigilandola en todo momento.

Pasaron dos horas y Yako se acercó a él para dejarle los periódicos marcados encima de la mesa, rozando el brazo del demonio y alejándose rápidamente para volver a su lugar.  
Ahora que ya había terminado, se pondría a estudiar.

Neuro abrió un ojo para encontrarse a Yako de nuevo entre libros y libretas, escribiendo y tachando cosas sobre una libreta ya gastada. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna maldición y mordisqueaba su lápiz.

-Pareces inquieta, piojo

Yako levantó la mirada y se sonrojó levemente, volviendo a bajarla a sus notas.

-No entiendo casi nada, voy a suspender...-Mientras hablaba, la chica volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando aquellos ojos verdes-A no ser...

Neuro levantó una ceja-¿A no ser que, piojo?

-Enseñame a estudiar, Neuro-Soltó sin pensar, simplemente diciendo lo que se le había ocurrido. El demonio era muy inteligente, seguro que podría enseñarle perfectamente.  
La oficina quedó en un silencio cortante durante unos minutos. Luego Neuro rió.

-Entiendo. Necesitas de mi vasta inteligencia para los exámenes

-Si, Si-Asintió ella, depositando su fe en aquel demonio de cabello de dos colores.

-Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar

-¿Por que?

-Ya te he dicho que no me interesa tu vida escolar. Mientras hagas tu papel de detective, lo demás no me incumbe.

Las esperanzas de Yako en que él la ayudase se fueron esfumando como el azúcar en polvo. La chica iba a volver a sentarse para volver a sus incomprensibles exámenes cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-¿No serán escusas? Y en verdad tienes miedo?

-¿De que?-Volvió a tener la atención de Neuro.

-Aunque puedas resolver "enigmas" no significa que se te den bien los estudios. ¿Acaso temes no poder resolver los problemas de un colegio humano? ¿Y lo que pasa es que estas intentando escaquearte?

Ni ella sabía como había podido decir todo aquello. Pero lo había hecho.  
Neuro se la quedó mirando en silencio, con aquella sonrisa "tonta" que utilizaba cuando salía al mundo humano y pretendía ser un "asistente".  
Y tenía razón.  
De repente salió disparada contra el suelo y el cuerpo del demonio se sentó sobre ella, cargando todo su peso en su espalda. Tomando su libro y un lápiz, Yako escuchó como escribía con lentitud, con parsimonia, sin borrar nada ni una sola vez. Sentía como su espalda crujía de dolor a medida que el lápiz se movía más rápido.

Cuando Neuro terminó se levantó de ella y le tiró el libro a la cara de la detective, volviendo a sentarse en su elegante silla. Yako tomó el libro y asombrada encontró que todas las preguntas estaban resueltas y como no, todas eran correctas.

-Estan todas correctas, como me lo imaginaba-Sus ojos volaron a Neuro, quien sonreía.

-Absorbo cualquier conocimiento que pueda ser necesario para resolver enigmas.

Yako le observó detenidamente, entendiendo que nunca podría sorprender al demonio, ya que los conocimientos de Neuro sobrepasaban los de cualquier humano.  
Si él la ayudaba no tenía duda de que podría aprobar sus exámenes.

-Por eso mismo, ayúdame a estudiar, Neuro-Le pidió de nuevo

-Que lata...-Suspiró él, chasqueando los dientes y curvando una ceja.-Está bien, colócate allí

Yako caminó, más contenta, hacia el sofá.

-¿Me vas a ayudar? Gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo-Dijo sonriendo, colocando los libros a un lado.

-En el sofá no, ahí-Dijo Neuro, señalando hacía el suelo, justamente frente a Troya. Yako miró hacia él y viendo que no estaba de guasa, se sentó de rodillas donde Neuro le indicó.

-¿Y bien? ¿En el suelo?

-Así debes pedir las cosas, esclavo

Yako hinchó los mofletes. Al final acabaría rogándole al demonio.

-Esta mañana he salido a la calle. El viento que corría entre los edificios era muy ciudades de esta tierra tan polvoriento me traen de cabeza así que...-Neuro estaba sentado delante de ella con las piernas cruzadas encima de Troya. Mirándola por encima, como siempre hacía- Lámelo

¿Estaba señalando su zapato? ¿Neuro estaba sonriendo mientras le insinuaba que lamiera su zapato?

Yako parpadeó varias veces pero aquel zapato negro y brillante (No parecía que tuviera polvo alguno) estaba frente a ella.

-Lame TODO el polvo de mi zapato y di: Ayúdeme a estudiar, por favor, mi amo-Solo alguien como Neuro podría sonreír de aquella manera mientras decía aquello- Si lo haces...te prometo que obtendrás unas notas fantásticas.

Yako quería meterse en un hoyo profundo y no salir de allí. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido pedirle nada a Neuro? Si sabía perfectamente que no la iba a ayudar...pero, era una situación desesperada..

No es como si Yako no hubiera pedido ayuda antes.

Kanae le había cerrado la puerta en las narices. Diciendo que ni de broma podría ayudarla. Que ya tenia bastante.  
Sus compañeros estaban igual, nadie la ayudaría.  
Godai no estaba por la oficina y dudaba de que él pudiera ayudarla con su problema escolar.  
Akane era demasiado inteligente y tenía el problema de que no podía hablar para explicarle las cosas.

Su ultima opción era Neuro.  
Y se había atrevido a preguntarle.

Nadie podría ayudarla mejor que él.

Pero eso no significaba que ella lamería su zapato.

-¿Que harás, Yako?-Preguntó con humor el demonio, dando leves golpes con la puntera del zapato en su frente. Yako apretó los puños, temblando de la rabia que corría por su cuerpo.

¿No podía ser amable y simplemente ayudarla? ¿Que tanto tenía que hacer? ¿No podía ser amable con ella? Después de todo ella lo ayudaba a él todos los días.  
Ojala dejase de mover su zapato contra su cara.

No podía pensar.

-Sacaras las mejores notas de tu vida. Solo tienes que lamer mi zapato durante unos minutos-Continuó el demonio, con aquella voz diabólica y su sonrisa permanente.

Yako sabía que no podía ceder. No podía dejar que él ganase. Pero por otra parte, necesitaba su ayuda y si en verdad podía aprobar gracias a él. Haría lo que fuera.

Menos lamer su zapato.

Sus manos apartaron su zapato lentamente de su cara y se levantó del suelo. Neuro la miró, algo sorprendido de que ella estuviera apartándose de él y negando de "su ayuda". Lo disimuló bien con su cara de "no me importas".

-¿Acaso ya no quieres de mi ayuda, piojo?

Yako se colocó frente a él, quedando a la altura de él, a pesar de que estuviera sentado aún sobre Troya. Los labios de la detective se curvaron, su cuerpo temblaba por lo que iba a hacer. No sabía si iba a resultar, pero lo intentaría de todos modos.

"Todo por sus exámenes" "Los exámenes están en juego".

-Yo...no lameré tu zapato, Neuro-Dijo lo más seria que podía estar. Jugó con sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos. Tenía una uña rota.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces no aprobarás?-La ceja perfecta del demonio se curvó hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa.

-Aprobaré-Dijo ella, acercándose un poco más a él. No esperaba poder decirlo sin que le temblara la voz. Lo estaba consiguiendo-Pero haré otra cosa

Alargando la mano, sujetó el pañuelo blanco de Neuro y tiró de él, acercándolo a ella para posar sus labios en los sorprendidos del demonio.  
Pasaron un par de minutos, casi mínimos, en los que Yako movió tímidamente los labios sobre los de su jefe, sorprendiéndose a si misma, encontrando que sus labios eran más suaves de lo que ella había pensado y muy cálidos sobre los de ella.

Se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía besar a Neuro. Pero tenía que separarse.

Yako nunca diría lo que le costó separarse de él.

-C-Cont-a-aré cc-con tu a-ayuda-Dijo sin poder mirarlo a los ojos y a una velocidad sobrehumana recogió sus cosas y salió de la agencia de detectives sin mirar atrás.

No quería ver el rostro de Neuro.

Ni quería que él la viera con el rostro tan rojo.


	2. Tiempo de estudio

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

CAPITULO 2: TIEMPO DE ESTUDIO

La vuelta a casa de Yako fue extraña. Había salido a toda prisa de la agencia sin mirar atrás, no había sentido manos que la retuvieran o frases sádicas, simplemente sus pasos apresurados por las escaleras.  
Solo redujo la velocidad cuando se había alejado lo suficiente de la agencia y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía desbocado por los acontecimientos ocurridos.

-Debí haber lamido su estúpido zapato-Reflexiona Yako caminando a paso normal, sintiendo frío en los brazos puesto que se había dejado el suéter en la oficina. No pensaba ir a por él.  
Siguió caminando. ¿Por que lo había besado? Ahora si que no le ayudaría a estudiar nunca..es más, posiblemente le estaría esperando una tortura aún peor que las que solía tener para ella.

Un sudor corrió por la siente de la detective que negó con la cabeza varias veces, apresurándose a llegar a casa, ya que parecía que iba a llover.

15 minutos después, Yako abría la puerta de su piso, empapada de cabeza a pies, con la cartera fuertemente apretada contra su pecho para que no se mojasen sus hojas de ejercicios.  
Ciertamente había comenzado a llover antes de lo que Yako pensaba y aún podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana.  
Con un suspiro, dejó los zapatos mojados en la entrada y se encaminó a su cuarto para poder cambiarse. Después de dejar la cartera y los libros preparados para ponerse a estudiar, se metió en el baño para darse una ducha caliente. Odiaba sentir el cuerpo frío cuando la cogía la lluvia.

No tardó más de 10 minutos en salir de nuevo, vestida con una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts con unos lacitos en los lados. Alcanzó en su armario unos calcetines altos de color blanco y se encaminó a su escritorio. Al llegar vio algo que le puso los pelos de punta e hizo que se le cayera la toalla de la cabeza (La de secar el pelo).

-¿Q-Qu-e haces aq-quí?-Preguntó al ver a cierta persona cómodamente sentada en su silla, mojandolo todo-Neuro

Yako no se esperaba para nada aquello. Sentía el cuerpo de goma. ¿Que hacía el demonio en su piso? ¿Como había entrado? Esa pregunta se respondió sola al ver la ventaba abierta. Ella se acercó para cerrarla, ya que seguía entrando agua de la lluvia.

-¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi esclavo?-Preguntó con ironía el demonio. Yako suspiró y se acercó a él, poniendo la toalla que llevaba en la cabeza mojada del demonio.

-Que si, que si, ahora sécate. Lo estas mojando todo-Dijo moviendo la toalla por el cabello del demonio, no siendo consciente de que lo estaba haciendo realmente. Cuando se encontró con aquellos ojos brillantes, se sonrojó y se alejó un poco-Ah, yo...lo siento, es que...

-Te estas tomando muchas libertades piojo-Dijo el demonio mirándola, aunque aun no había hecho nada en su contra. Yako se preguntaba porque no la estaba torturando-No sabía que podías ser tan posesiva

-¿P-P-Posesiva?

-Tomaste posesión de mis labios-Dijo con un deje de "inocencia" que no le pegaba nada. Yako se sonrojó como la grana al recordar aquel beso.

-E-Eso...también fue mi primer be-b-beso-Dijo ella con vergüenza

El demonio sonrió pero no dijo nada más. Veía a la chica de reojo, como aquella ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo después del baño, su pelo algo húmedo y brillante, sus labios siendo mordidos por sus dientes...

Se levantó de la silla de Yako, continuando el reguero de agua mojada hasta donde estaba ella.

-Si fue tu primero, debería hacerlo oficial?-Preguntó ya situado a su altura. Le sacaba casi una cabeza a Yako.

-¿Eh? ¿El que?

-Esto

Neuro se agachó y la besó en los labios. Tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos y tirando de él. Fue breve pero muy dulce. Luego se apartó.  
Yako se quedó quieta como un palillo, con los ojos muy abiertos y con el rostro rojo. Neuro curvó la cara en un sonrisa.

-Voy a tomar prestada tu bañera, sensei~-Dijo con su voz cantarina y se marchó por la puerta. Yako esperó unos 30 segundos para gritar internamente.  
¿LA HABÍA BESADO? O/O

Escuchó como se abría el agua de la ducha y se movió nerviosa por la habitación. Buscó un par de ropas de su padre y las dejó junto a la puerta del baño. No es que se preocupase por Neuro.

Neuro. El monstruo besador.

"Que bien le quedaba el apodo". Pensó Yako, que se había movido para la mesa del salón y se encontraba tachando de nuevo el ejercicio que entraba para su examen. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Tenía colocado un libro con el problema, en una hoja el resultado que había hecho Neuro y luego su "libreta de los desastres" donde se encontraban sus tachones.  
En el papel de Neuro parecía tan claro. Había tres lineas con operaciones y ya estaba. Resuelto, fácil, rápido y entendible. En el de Yako solo había pequeñas lineas y muchos tachones de lápiz.

-Quizá si que tengo el cerebro frito-Pensó para si misma, con el lápiz debajo de la nariz.

-Al menos lo admites-Dijo una voz a su espalda. Yako se volteó.

Y se le resbaló el lápiz. Y todo el cuerpo entero.

Allí, en su salón diminuto y de segunda clase se encontraba la personificación de la sensualidad.

Neuro la miraba con su sonrisa de siempre en el rostro. Su cabello caía húmedo por su frente y cuello, desprovisto de baterías demoníacas. Su pecho bien marcado con pectorales suaves y musculosos se encontraba a la vista de Yako, preguntándose si él no sabría ponerse una camiseta, que divisó en su mano. Pero Yako no tenía ningún interés en que él se cubriera aquel cuerpo sensual.  
Los pantalones de pijama de su padre se le marcaban en la cintura, marcando los huesos de su cadera y el color rojo le favorecía enormemente.

Yako se encontraba babeando en aquellos instantes. Hizo lo posible por mostrarse enfadada por el comentario.

-Por eso te pedí ayuda-Dijo, levantando un poco la voz.

-Eres incorregible...-Dijo Neuro con cansancio en la voz pero acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado del sofá. Yako al notarlo al lado, lo miró. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Al menos sécate bien el pelo-Dijo, tomando la toalla que llevaba el demonio en el pelo y moviendola suavemente por su pelo, con cuidado por los mechones cortos. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Yako hacia verdaderos esfuerzos por no mirarle directamente. Lo peor es que tenía una perfecta vista de su cuello y el comienzo de su pecho.

Otra vez las babas.

Cuando estuvo bien seco, aunque ya hacia tiempo que se encontraba así, Yako se quedo quieta, perdida en la mirada de Neuro que también la estaba mirando fijamente.

"Yako, aparta la mirada. Los exámenes, los exámenes..."Se decía a si misma, perdida en las pozas verdes del demonio. No podía parpadear, no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba perdida.  
Poco le importaban los exámenes en ese momento.

Y menos cuando Neuro se movió y rozó de nuevo sus labios en un nuevo beso. Esta vez Yako cerró los ojos, respondiendo de manera tímida a aquel beso. Con cuidado, con lentitud sus labios se movían juntos, probando, mordiendo, sin atreverse a moverse mucho más.

Al separarse, Yako fue la primera en apartar la vista, roja como un tomate y se centro de nuevo en sus hojas malvadas de exámenes. Neuro la observó unos momentos.

El demonio se encontraba totalmente perplejo. Había sido él quien había empezado aquel nuevo beso y había sido incluso mejor que el primero. Había algo extraño y adictivo en los labios de su piojo. Cuando ella lo había tomado de la bufanda y tirado hacia ella, él nunca pensó que lo iría a besar, pero así fue y el demonio descubrió un nuevo enigma en lo que se conocía como "besos humanos".  
Los demonios no besaban, los demonios torturaban para mostrar su amor.  
Neuro era uno de los que amaban la tortura como modo de demostrar afecto. Sobretodo adoraba molestar a Yako. Aunque no tenía el mismo significado que para los humanos.

Cuando sintió los labios de Yako sobre los suyos no supo que hacer. Y la humana había salido corriendo, negándose a lamer su zapato como él le había dicho. Y eso que quería su ayuda.

Ahora la veía, encorvada y nerviosa frente a esos papeles. Para Neuro aquellos problemas no tenían dificultad alguna, eran pan comido.  
El demonio suspiró, colocándose las ropas del padre de Yako y tomando uno de los lápices de la chica, se acercó más a ella.

-A ver piojo, lo explicaré solo una vez. Si no lo entiendes a la primera, te torturaré hasta romper todas tus articulaciones.

Yako lo miró, no esperando que en verdad la ayudase, pero asintió y prestó atención a lo que él le estaba enseñando. Se acercó hasta que se rozaron sus hombros. Neuro cogió un papel en blanco y empezó la clase.

-Cuando veas este tipo de símbolo, colocado a la derecha significa que tienes que ir a la gráfica que te sale en ese ridículo libro tuyo. La gráfica te dará un número que multiplicas de esta manera para saber el total. En cuanto tienes el total, vas haciendo estos porcentajes así, siempre haz el 20%, 40 %, 50% y 70%. Así te acostumbrarás y podrás subir tu precaria nota.

-Entiendo-Yako fue anotando todo lo que le explicaba Neuro. Hizo un nuevo ejercicio, calculando y haciendo todo por pasos, como le había recomendado el come-misterios.  
Su mano tembló un poco al escribir el resultado-¿Que tal?

Neuro tomó el cuaderno y lo miró durante 3 segundos.

-Correcto, piojo-Tiró el cuaderno hacia cualquier lado y la tomó del mentón-Mi cobro-Antes de que Yako pudiera entender nada más, Neuro la besó en los labios de nuevo.

Yako se volvió a perder en aquel beso y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras respondía a su beso.

Al final el estudio no iba a ser tan malo.


	3. Tiempo de ruegos

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 3: TIEMPO DE RUEGOS

* * *

Después de aquel beso, que dejó a Yako con la cabeza dando vueltas y el cuerpo demasiado sobrecalentado, la joven siguió realizando preguntas de examen hasta bien entrada la madrugada y hasta que sus ojos se secaron. Neuro permaneció a su lado, corrigiendole los ejercicios que ella hacía y mientras ella escribía en su cuaderno, él la observaba de reojo, estirado en la mayor parte del sofá.

Yako se sentía extraña con aquel comportamiento. No parecía propio de él y menos después de haberla besado de aquella manera.  
Había sido un beso distinto a los anteriores, quizá fuera porque ella le había respondido, quizá fuera porque lo había deseado, no lo sabía. Los labios del demonio se habían movido con destreza sobre los asustados de Yako, de tacto tan suave, de sabor increíblemente dulce y que a la detective le hacía ver las estrellas.

Aunque aun no sabía porque lo había hecho. ¿Acaso Neuro sentía algo por ella? ¿O quizá era un nuevo tipo de tortura? A Yako no le importaría que la castigara con ese tipo de besos.

Yako pervertida. ¿En que estas pensando?

En un momento de la noche, la joven terminó cediendo al sueño y dejó caer la cabeza en los papeles. No podía más, no podía ver más gráficas, más números positivos ni negativos, estaba cansada de las matemáticas...

Solo quería dormir.

Neuro escuchó el golpe secó del cráneo de su piojo contra la mesa. Se volteó a mirar, sin demasiado interés y se encontró con aquel rostro dormido. Neuro bajo la mirada, y revolvió aquel cabello corto y rubio de la chica, sin que ella hiciera ningún movimiento. Estaba dormida como un tronco.

-Piojo, siempre dándome problemas-Musitó levantándose del sofá y acercándose a ella. La tomó en brazos, su cuerpo liviano entre sus manos y la llevó de vuelta a la habitación-Haces que mis defensas bajen, no puedo permitirme ser bueno contigo

La dejó sobre la cama o lo intentó, ya que la chica se había aferrado a su camiseta como si fuera un salvavidas y no lo soltaba. Neuro la miró, con aquel rostro carente de emociones. El rostro de su piojo se veía cansado, con unas pequeñas arrugas debajo de su ojos, el pelo desordenado sobre su frente y su ropa descolocada.

-¿Estas pensando en monopolizarme, esclavo? -Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y suspirando, se unió a su piojo debajo de las sabanas de su cama. El demonio sobresalía por todas partes de su cama, sus piernas, más largas, sobresalían por debajo de las sabanas y de la cama, y tuvo que apretar a la chica contra él para que no resbalase por la falta de espacio.

Aquello gustó al demonio, sintiendo el calor que le traspasaba aquel pequeño cuerpo que no lo soltaba. Neuro no necesitaba dormir demasiado así que se mantuvo despierto, escuchando la respiración pausada de Yako contra su cuello.

"Esto no está tan mal" Pensó el demonio antes de cerrar los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yako despertó en una posición extraña, nunca antes vivida. Allí estaba ella, Katsuragi Yako, siendo abrazada por un demonio sádico y torturador, Nougami Neuro. Los brazos del demonio le rodeaban la cintura y la espalda, apretándola contra su pecho de una forma intima y que hacía que el corazón de la chica latiera de manera acelerada.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Que había hecho para acabar en aquella situación?

No podía negar que se sentía extrañamente cómoda en brazos de Neuro. No quería levantar la mirada y encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes, que harían que ella se volviese loca.  
Sus manos se encontraban bastante contentas en aquel pecho masculino y fuerte, ¿Cuando las había colocado allí? ¿Por que quería dejarlas allí? ¿Por que sentía la necesidad de mover sus manos para rozar sus hombros?

No lo sabía pero tampoco quería moverse demasiado. Yako enterró la cabeza debajo del cuello del demonio y se quedó con el delicioso olor que provenía de Neuro. Una esencia extraña entre menta y mezcla de hierbas. Nunca había olido algo similar.

Neuro no movió un musculo, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ella estaba despierta y no le había pasado desapercibido que se había acercado para olisquearle el cuello.  
"Pequeño piojo, te castigaré"

Yako se encontraba tan embriagada por aquel olor y sus propias fantasías, que pegó un bote cuando su móvil empezó a sonar con una música estridente, seguramente elegida por Neuro. La chica se levantó de un golpe de la cama, golpeando "sin querer" al demonio que se hacía el dormido y con varios tropezones llegó hasta su móvil.

-¿Kanae?

-¿Que haces, Yako? ¿No vas a venir a clase hoy?-Yako empezó a sudar frío, volteándose hacia el despertador y viendo la hora que era-El exámen de hoy empieza en 20 minutos.

-Me he dormido! Voy! Gracias Kanae-Dijo y tiró el móvil hacia cualquier lugar mientras reculaba por toda la habitación en busca de su uniforme, sacándose la ropa a trompicones, no preocupándose por donde terminaba la ropa o que aún tenía a un atractivo demonio en pijama en su cuarto, el cual no se estaba perdiendo detalle del baile de la joven.

Yako se subió un calcetín y fijó su mirada en el demonio, quien aun se encontraba en la cama de la chica, con cara de aburrimiento y el pelo despeinado sobre el rostro.

-¿Acaso te han frito el cerebro, piojo?-Preguntó con una sonrisa, antes de que Yako le arrojase su perfecto traje, ya limpio, a la cara.

-Estoy llegando tarde a mi primer examen-Dijo con horror en la cara mientras corría de un lado a otro de la casa, cogiendo sus cosas y metiendolas en la cartera. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Neuro se estaba abrochando el chaleco blanco. Yako sintió un pequeño vuelco del corazón e intentó que no se le notase.

Neuro la miro, encontrándola nerviosa y con un calcetín, graciosamente mal colocado en su pierna. Se terminó de colocar el pañuelo alrededor del cuello y se ciñó los guantes.

-¿Debo creer que vas a volver a suplicar por mi ayuda?

Yako ya tenía su cartera en la mano. Se sonrojó un poco al verse de nuevo expuesta.

-Yo...bueno...

-Si deseas mi ayuda, de nuevo, vas a tener que suplicar aún más que antes-Su sonrisa se extendió por su cara de gato cheshire y esperó-¿Que dices Yako? ¿Me suplicarás?

-S-Sabes que no suplico, Neuro...-Su cabeza miró hacia el suelo-Necesito tu ayuda, si no todo el esfuerzo habrá sido en vano...Ayúdame Neuro

Neuro se cruzó de brazos, observándola, lo cierto es que todo el trabajo que había estado haciendo para con el piojo, ayudándola con sus problemáticos exámenes, no tendría sentido si ella no aprobaba.

-Si decido ayudarte, piojo. Solo será a cambio de algo-dijo serio.

-Haré lo que quieras, Neuro. Llévame al colegio, por favor- Se acercó a él, Neuro ya había abierto la ventana y se encontraba esperando por ella.

-Te lo haré cobrar-Dijo él, con su voz misteriosa y la sujetó de la cintura.

Yako dio un grito que murió en el pecho de Neuro, cuando este se elevó en el aire, en busca del colegio de la detective. Nadie tuvo que decirle a Yako que debía aferrarse a él, ella misma se había agarrado con brazos y piernas al cuerpo del demonio.

Solo se soltó cuando llegaron a la azotea del colegio, y estuvo segura de que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Neuro la soltó lentamente, esperando a que la chica se apartase un poco de él y dejara de ser una lapa andante.

-Ya hemos llegado, piojo

-Gracias, Neuro-Dijo ella, sonriendo hacia él. Habían llegado en menos de 6 minutos y aún tenía tiempo de sobra para presentarse al examen. Yako se quedó mirando el elegante rostro de su asistente, su pelo que bailaba en el aire, sus ojos brillantes y sus labios curvados en su sonrisa especial.

-No pienses que vas a poder utilizar el mismo truco más de una vez-Dijo acercándose a ella-Te he ayudado pero no te va a salir gratis, esclavo.

-L-Lo sé...

-No sólo vas a ser mi silla durante toda una semana, si no que me servirás en todo momento como la esclava que eres-Yako sentía que cada vez se hacia más pequeña. Asintió con la cabeza, no pudiendo hacer nada-Pero antes de nada,...Yako, ven aquí

-T-Tengo...que ir al ...

-No te tomará mucho tiempo, piojo. Ven-Su voz había bajado una octava y Yako tembló, acercándose al demonio, con miedo pero a la vez con algo de esperanza.

-Neuro...

El demonio la agarró de la cintura con una mano, no encontrando obstáculo en ella. Cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le tiró un poco del pelo para que elevase la mirada. Yako lo hizo, encontrándose con aquellos ojos verdes.

¿Que iba a pasar?

-¿Que vas a hacer, Yako?-Preguntó Neuro, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de la joven, que se sonrojó por la cercanía. No entendió la pregunta al principio.

-Seré tu esclava, Neuro

-¿Que más?

-Haré todo lo que me pidas, Neuro

El demonio sonrió más. Él bien sabía que su piojo no iba a desobedecerlo nunca.

-Buen esclavo-Dijo Neuro y se acercó para besarle los labios a la detective. Yako había abierto la boca para responder a lo dicho por el demonio y este aprovechó para introducirse en la tierna y cálida boca de la jovencita. Yako jadeó, viéndose invadida por aquella lengua hábil del demonio come-misterios. Aquel beso era muy intenso, sus piernas se sentían flácidas, a medida que Neuro movía sus labios contra los de ella y sus manos le rodeaban la cintura.

A Yako le gustaba ese tipo de besos, muy intensos y más si eran dados por aquel demonio. Neuro tenía cierta habilidad para besar, a pesar de que Yako no tenía experiencia. Su corazón latía muy rápido, sintiendo incluso dolor, pero un dolor suave, algo que hacía que se sintiese más real.  
Sintiendo que en realidad estaba besando a Nougami Neuro.

Sus lenguas empezaron a rozarse, compartiendo la humedad de sus bocas y por una milésima de segundo Yako recordó que la saliva del demonio podía haberle daño pero tan pronto como llegó, pronto desapareció. No se sentía dolor alguno, solo el calor de la pasión y un poco de falta de aire.

Cuando se separaron, para que ella pudiera respirar con normalidad. Neuro se limpió los labios, de los que caían pequeños regueros de saliva y Yako siguió todos sus movimientos.

-Ahora, esclavo, ve a hacer tu ridícula prueba humana-Dijo con voz clara y sensual, como si no llevara más de 30 segundos sin respirar. Yako lo envidió, pues ella aún estaba intentando recuperar el control-En cuanto termines, ven a la oficina, si tardas demasiado, te romperé los dedos de tus manos.

Yako bajo la mirada, entendiendo que Neuro siempre sería Neuro y asintió. Se colocó la cartera al hombro y acercándose rápidamente al demonio, se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarle. Solo durante unos segundos y luego se marchó hacia su primera prueba escrita.

Debía tener en su mente las formulas y operaciones que tenia que hacer, pero en su lugar solo podía recordar la sensación de los labios del demonio sobre los suyos.


	4. Tiempo de agradecimientos

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 4: TIEMPO DE AGRADECIMIENTOS

* * *

Yako se sentó en su pupitre, rodeada de adolescentes nerviosos y habladores. Su clase se encontraba en medio de la fiebre del temido examen de matemáticas y Yako era la primera que sentía la presión en su espalda. En sus manos tenía su libreta con unos apuntes que le había dictado el demonio antes de que se quedase dormida.

Respiró lentamente, intentando relajarse y centrarse en recordar cada uno de los pasos que tenía que hacer en cada operación. Se sentía confiada y tenía que concentrarse en sacar una buena nota para poder agradecer a Neuro sus "clases" de preparación. Algo debía de hacer para agradecerle.

Lo pensaría después, con calma.

El profesor entró en el aula, con sus zapatos de oferta chirriando contra el suelo y haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara callado, en completo silencio.  
Yako guardo sus cosas, dejando solamente el estuche, levantó la mirada y esperó a que le pasaran el odiado papel para empezar a completar los recuadros en blanco.

En cuanto empezaron a pasar los exámenes, todos se quedaron en silencio y el único sonido que quedó fueron los lapices contra el papel. Yako esperó unos minutos antes de empezar, leyendo cada una de las preguntas, sorprendiéndose ya que la mayoría de las preguntas eran las que Neuro le había hecho hacer durante la noche anterior.

Una sonrisa recorrió los labios de la detective.  
Su lápiz empezó a moverse lentamente.

Neuro, colgado boca abajo de un árbol cercano, observando la clase donde su piojo estaba haciendo su ridícula prueba humana. El demonio no se había ido, quería controlar y quizá poner de los nervios a la chica. La vio, concentrada en la hoja de papel, mordiendo de vez en cuando el lápiz, sus ojos brillaban de concentración y Neuro vio en ella la ambición que en ocasiones mostraba cuando resolvían misterios juntos.

Yako terminó el examen, había repasado todas las respuestas y corregido los tachones, borrando sus dudas con la goma de borrar. Cuando estuvo segura de que no podía hacer más, se levanto de su asiento y entregó su examen al profesor, que la miró tras sus gafas de aumento.

-¿Ya terminó, Katsuragi?-Preguntó con algo de ironía en sus palabras, con su examen colgando de sus dedos. Yako se controló para no gritarle, ya que aún quedaban varios de sus compañeros haciendo el examen. Al final asintió con la cabeza y recogió sus cosas.

Al salir de la escuela, la detective decidió que podía tomarse unas horas antes de ir a la oficina de Neuro. Aún era temprano, podía estar una hora fuera y luego ir a la oficina para lo que sea que quisiera hacer Neuro.

Se dirigió al centro comercial, aprovechando para ir a probar el nuevo restaurante que había salido en una revista. Después de comerse 3 de los platos más famosos del menú, la detective se dirigió a un escaparate, ya que le había llamado la atención un vestido.  
No es que la chica fuera muy fan de los vestidos, ya que ella no se alejaba de su uniforme o sus pantalones pero en cuanto vio aquel bonito traje, sus piernas se movieron solas.

La chica que atendía la tienda la reconoció al instante, revoloteando a su alrededor, preguntándole que necesitaba o si podía hacer algo para ayudarla. Yako se sonrojó un poco, y señaló con un dedo el vestido que había visto.

-M-me gustaría...probarlo

La chica sonrió, corriendo hacia el escaparate para sacarle el vestido. Con una sonrisa se lo dejo y la acompañó a la zona de probadores, donde Yako se encerró en una de las cabinas para probarse el vestido.  
Era realmente precioso, de un color azul cielo, entallado de la parte baja de los pechos, que se abría hacia las piernas, por encima de las rodillas.  
Yako nunca había llevado algo así, era algo revelador y se sentía algo vergonzosa. Si salía a la calle con esa gisa, todo el mundo la miraría...y ¿Si Neuro la veía así?

La tela era algo gruesa como de lana, que se pegaba a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar ver como enfatizaba sus curvas, como el escote en cruz dejaba ver la piel de su cuello.  
Se miró en el espejo, dando un par de vueltas para ver como le sentaba desde todos los ángulos, y le gustó mucho.

Yako sacó la cartera y pagó el traje, pidiendo que le cortasen la etiqueta para poder llevárselo puesto. La dependienta, con su sonrisa permanente, así lo hizo y le preparó su uniforme en otra bolsa.

-¿Le gustaría probar estas hebillas del pelo?-Preguntó la dependienta, extendiendo un montón de hebillas diferentes. Yako encontró unas azules, más oscuras que la tela del vestido y con forma de flores. Pero no estaba segura de tener suficiente dinero para pagarlo todo.

-No..yo no tengo...

-No se preocupe, si compra el vestido, se las regalaré

Los ojos de Yako se iluminaron del gusto. Minutos después llevaba aquel bonito vestido, conjuntado con aquellas hebillas azules y una sonrisa en los labios. En una de sus manos, a parte de la bolsa del uniforme, llevaba un par de pequeñas bolsas a mayores.  
Su móvil sonó varias veces en su bolsillo y lo sacó, sus ojos visualizando aquel nombre en la pantalla de "mensajes recibidos". NEURO.

 _"¿Que estas haciendo? Ven inmediatamente a la agencia o partiré tu cuerpo a la mitad y lo usaré para guardar mis juguetes."_

La detective guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y corrió con paso apresurado hacia la agencia. Al llegar a la escalera del edificio se tomó un momento para subir sin tropezar hacia la oficina. En pocos minutos estuvo frente a la puerta, con el letrero de _"Oficina de detectives, Katsuragi Yako"_ brillando frente a ella.

La chica agarró el pomo y entró dentro.  
La oficina estaba en silencio, solo se escuchó el movimiento de Akane en la pared cuando ella entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Sus ojos buscaron el cuerpo del demonio, sentado en su silla, con las piernas elevadas sobre la madera de Troya. Estaba leyendo un periódico, de los que ella había estado marcando el día anterior.

-Parece que te has tomado tu tiempo-Escuchó su voz detrás del papel-¿Como fue tu prueba humana?

Yako se acercó para dejar sus bolsas en el sofá y escuchó como Neuro doblaba el periódico y se levantaba de la silla. Yako no se dio cuenta y en un instante lo tenía junto a ella, terriblemente cerca de ella, que hasta podía oler la esencia del demonio.

-Ha salido bien, todas las preguntas que preparaste eran las que entraron-Dijo ella, sintiendo como su voz se iba bajando a medida que hablaba y se encontraba con la mirada del demonio-¿Q-Que?

-¿Estas tratando de tentarme?-Preguntó el demonio y Yako tembló cuando el demonio paso una de sus manos por su cintura y tocó la tela de su vestido por la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Te-tentar?

Neuro enfocó aquel rostro sonrojado. A pesar de que tenía el periódico delante cuando ella había entrado, no se le había pasado desapercibido aquel pequeño vestido que estaba llevando. El color podría hacer juego con el de su traje, contrastando con su piel pálida. No podía apartar la vista de aquel espacio de piel que le mostraba, como se ajustaba debajo de los pechos o como se movía cada vez que ella daba un paso, mostrando la infinidad de sus piernas.

-Para un piojo sin cuerpo como tu, es aspirar demasiado-Dijo entonces, observando su rostro y como Yako sonrojaba e intentaba apartar la vista, cosa que Neuro no le dejó.

-Al menos no voy siempre con el mismo traje-Dijo ella, algo dolida por las palabras que le había dicho el demonio. A ella le gustaba y se había atrevido a llevárselo, esperando alguna palabra amable de su parte pero no, el demonio siempre tenía que ser cruel.

Neuro alzó una ceja, sin tomar en consideración lo dicho por la chica y sin apartar sus manos de la espalda de su sirviente. Una idea corrió por su mente, haciéndole sonreír.

-Creo recordar que tu y yo teníamos un acuerdo-Dijo sonriendo hacia la chica. Yako volvió a mirarlo, recordando a que se refería-Si, pequeño piojo. Obtuviste mi ayuda en dos ocasiones y...aún no me lo has devuelto.

Yako no quería pensar en aquella sonrisa, no quería levantar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos suyos, porque si lo hacía, sabía que acabaría haciendo todo lo que él quisiera.

-Neuro

-Llámame amo-Dijo Neuro sonriente-Ahora, esclavo nº1 vas a realizar todo lo que te mande

Yako suspiró y dejó que Neuro le agarra la cabeza para tirarla en el suelo, de rodillas, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. El demonio se colocó encima de su espalda, volviendo a su lectura del periódico. Yako lloró internamente, de nuevo le tocaba ser una silla.

-Procura no moverte, piojo. No querrás manchar tu vestido nuevo

La detective bajo la mirada, sintiendo dolor ya que todo el peso de aquel demonio se situaba en su espalda, además no parecía que el demonio tuviera consideración alguna por sus huesos.

Yako maldijo su mala suerte. ¿Donde había quedado el Neuro que la había besado anteriormente? ¿Había sido solamente una ilusión? Desde luego prefería los besos a este tipo de tortura dolorosa.

La tarde en la agencia de la detective resultó un cumulo de pequeñas torturas, cada una más sacada de lo ridículo que otra cosa. Primero fue silla, después tuvo que ordenar cada uno de los casos en carpetas y luego en cajas, todo ello no sería lo suficiente malo si no fuera porque lo tenía que hacer sufriendo una de las conocidas herramientas demoníacas de Neuro.  
Lo peor de todo es que la detective no pudo probar bocado en toda la tarde, y su estomago rogaba por comida.

Neuro, impasible ante los deseos comestibles de la joven, permaneció en todo momento como el jefe demoníaco y controlador.

-Tu próxima tarea será darme un masaje en los hombros-Dijo cuando la chica se arrastró hacia la mesa, arrastrando los pies-Ven aquí, esclavo

Los pies de Yako se movieron como el cemento hasta colocarse detrás del demonio, que había dejado su chaqueta apartada y solamente tenía puesto su chaleco.  
Yako inspiró profundamente, antes de llevar las manos a los hombros de Neuro y comenzar el masaje. Era la primera vez que le pedía algo así.

-La vida en el mundo humano es muy dura, tengo el cuerpo molido-Se quejó el demonio, fingiendo cansancio en su voz. Yako curvó la boca, no creyéndose para nada las palabras del demonio.

-Debes de tener mucha presión..

Su voz también era irónica.

Neuro fingió no haberla oído, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del tacto de las manos de la chica en su piel. Desde su posición podía oler aquella fragancia característica que venía de Yako y aunque no se lo había dicho, la encontraba fascinante vestida con aquella prenda azul. Tampoco se le habían pasado desapercibido los nuevos broches que llevaba en el pelo.

Yako observaba su cabello rubio mientras movía sus dedos por la piel del demonio y tuvo la intención de decirle al demonio que se quitase el chaleco pero sus labios no le respondían. Parecería una pervertida si le dijera que se desnudase.  
También se sentía extraña, tocando su piel como si nada, en una posición que claramente podía tomar ventaja para hacerle daño pero que Neuro no parecía tomar en consideración. No es que Yako quisiera hacerle daño.

Neuro paracía agradecido por el masaje.

-¿Solías hacer esto?-Preguntó el demonio con voz suave.

-Mi padre siempre tenía dolores en el cuello por su trabajo, así que solía darle masajes por las noches-Comentó ella, con un deje de melancolía al recordar a su padre. Neuro no dijo nada más.

Los minutos pasaban y Yako comenzaba a cansarse de mover sus manos, Neuro hizo crujir sus articulaciones cuando se movió y la chica, que no prestaba atención, tropezó y cayó sobre él.  
La suerte parecía del lado oscuro y Yako colocó sus manos en las piernas de Neuro, con su cuerpo en contacto con el del demonio. Su rostro quedó a la altura del sonriente del demonio.

La piel de Yako enrojeció por la súbita postura.

-Sabía que caerías, pero no pensé que sería por tu propia cuenta-Dijo con un deje de humor Neuro, sin mover un musculo.

-Te has movido...por eso yo...-Dijo sonrojada la chica, que intentó moverse pero su intento fue cortado por una mano rápida de Neuro que tiró de ella para sentarla en sus rodillas-¿Qu-Que haces?

-Quien sabe

-Neuro

Yako suspiró derrotada, nunca podría con la fuerza demoníaca que tenía Neuro y esa vez no iba a ser diferente.

-Parece que has descubierto tu lugar, piojo-Comentó feliz

-No por gusto

-Pero si soy un jefe muy amable, que ayudo a mis esclavos cuando lo necesitan y les hago regalos-Comentó de nuevo con voz cantarina.

Yako quiso decir varias cosas, sobretodo en el tema de regalos, puesto que no recordaba ningún regalo que viniera de parte del demonio. Cierto era que la había ayudado pero se lo había cobrado bien con todo lo que había tenido que hacer toda esa tarde.  
Neuro pareció entender su mirada y sonrió, tomando el mentón de la chica y acercándola a su rostro.

-No pongas esa cara de vegetal, piojo-Dijo mirándola intensamente a los ojos-Te saldrán arrugas de anciana descompuesta.

-¿Pero q-?-Neuro tomó su boca antes de que ella pudiera decirle un par de cosas bien dichas sobre las arrugas o sobre lo dolorida que estaba su espalda pero todo ello se fue a tomar viento cuando volvió a sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos.  
Ella se quiso apartar, pues sus labios se sentían secos y eso podía molestar al come-misterios pero este sacó la lengua y lamió sus labios frente a su cara roja como un tomate bien maduro.

Yako tembló al sentir aquella lengua pero no quiso pensar demasiado y volvió a unir sus labios, pasando las manos por los hombros de Neuro y colgando de él mientras lo besaba. Neuro movió sus manos para sujetarla y a su vez tocar su cuerpo por encima de la tela de aquel vestido.  
Aquella pequeña exploración hizo suspirar a Yako, que abrió su boca y fue aprovechado por el demonio, que introdujo su lengua en su boca.

"Es intenso" Pensó Yako, respondiendo y abrazando al demonio durante unos cortos minutos. Sentía su cuerpo temblar, no solo por la vergüenza si no porque había sentido como el placer corría por sus articulaciones a medida que era besada por aquel sensual demonio.  
Entonces recordó aquello que había comprado y levantándose a duras penas del cálido cuerpo del demonio, se acercó a sus bolsas y sacó un pequeño paquete.

Neuro alzó una ceja, curioso por aquel pequeño paquete que portaba su piojo, estaba envuelto en papel negro brillante.

-¿Que significa esto, piojo?

-Co-consideralo un agradecimiento por...ayudarme-Dijo ella algo sonrojada y tendiéndole el paquete, que fue recogido por las manos de Neuro.

-Entiendo que volverás a requerir mi ayuda-Sonrió el demonio, atrapando a la detective.

-Agradeceré tu ayuda, Neuro

El demonio se levantó de su silla, con el paquete en una de sus manos y con dos pasos, estuvo frente a ella. Yako lo miró, quedándose con su sonrisa.

-Haré que me lo agradezcas, Yako-Dijo con voz gutural.

Yako no tenía ninguna duda de que así sería.


	5. Tiempo de Celos

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 5: TIEMPO DE CELOS

* * *

Al haber entregado aquel presente a Neuro, Yako pensó que todo iría bien pero de nuevo se volvía a equivocar. Yako no tenía suerte.  
Neuro tomó aquel regalo y volvió a torturar la pequeña detective, hasta que Godai, apodado esclavo nº 2 llamó para informar de una reunión de los policías sobre un caso. Neuro sonrió, por el nuevo misterio y arrastró a la chica por la cabeza hacia el lugar. Ciertamente la reunión tuvo lugar, pero ellos no pudieron entrar, por lo que Neuro utilizó una de sus herramientas demoníacas con forma de ojo-cámara para vigilar el interior de la estancia sin ser descubiertos.

-¿Por que tenemos que estar al lado del edificio?-Preguntó Yako, cansada y con frío. Llevaban un buen rato en aquel callejón, al lado del edificio de la comisaria, esperando. La chica iba en manga corta, pues no había tenido ni tiempo de cubrirse y definitivamente el vestido no la abrigaba lo suficiente. Eran ya las ocho de la tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer.

-No te quejes tanto, esclavo-Dijo Neuro, con un ojo brillando, visualizando la escena de la comisaría, quedándose con toda la información que necesitaba. Apartó a la chica, que se intentaba pegar a él en busca de calor-Mantente callada, que si no nos van a descubrir.

Yako no podía creer que le estuviera pasando aquello, estar en medio de la calle, en un callejón más bien misterioso y de esos que salen en las noticias por problemas de seguridad, vestida de manga corta cuando debía haber unos 10 grados en la calle, acompañada con un demonio sádico y que no tenía intención de moverse de allí.

La detective estornudó.

Un brazo le rodeó los hombros hacia un cuerpo cálido, siendo cubierta por una tela azul. Yako se sorprendió por el gesto, amable, de Neuro pero no se apartó, se sentía muy bien y aquella tela era muy suave, como de algún tipo de seda.

Rodó los ojos, intentando ver el rostro del demonio mientras se rodeaba y apretaba la chaqueta contra su cuerpo. Aún podía oler la esencia del Neuro en la tela.

Neuro tenía toda la información que necesitaba, la reunión había derivado a conversaciones que poco o nada tenían que ver con el tema en cuestión y el demonio no tenía interés en las correrías nocturnas de Sasazuka o el nuevo juguete que se había comprado Ishigaki.  
Iba a hacer volver a su herramienta demoníaca cuando escuchó un comentario proveniente del joven policía.

-¿Por que has venido hoy a la reunión, Higuchi?-Preguntó Ishigaki al hacker que tecleaba en su ordenador portátil algo absorto de la conversación sobre el caso-Normalmente no te dejas ver

-Tenía curiosidad

-¿No será que quieres ir a ver a la detective?-Neuro hizo que su herramienta se acercase más a ellos, pudiendo ver la pantalla del ordenador del chico-No sé que le ves a esa chica pesada y que se mete en todo.

-Ishigaki, no eres el más indiciado para hablar-Dijo cansado Sasazuka, encendiendo un cigarro.

-Yako no es tan tanta como parece-Dijo Higuchi, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus rasgos finos-Alguien como ella es mi tipo

-No creo que tengas muchas oportunidades con ella-Comentó Ishigaki-Siempre está acompañada de ese asistente metomentodo-Cruzó la cara-¿Quien te dice que no están juntos?

Higuchi se echó a reír-¿Juntos? Ishigaki, tu no valdrías para detective-El policía se sonrojo de rabia-Yako no se fijaría en alguien como él.

Neuro quiso mostrarle alguno de sus últimos besos con su piojo, mostrarle como ella había respondido a sus besos y a su vez, ver como ese estúpido hacker se contraía al verlo. Neuro disfrutaría mucho de eso.  
¿Ese pequeño humano estaba insinuando que quería algo con su piojo? Que otro hombre estuviera cerca de su esclavo no le gustaba en absoluto. Solo él era el único que podía estar cerca de Yako.

-No creo que puedas tener nada con Yako-chan-Dijo Sasazuka, llamando la atención de los dos chicos y del demonio-El asistente parece muy posesivo con ella. ¿En verdad crees que podrás separar a esos dos?

Neuro no lo permitiría.

-Debe ser muy duro para ella estar siempre de un lado para otro con ese asistente-Dijo Higuchi-Ella querrá tener una vida más normal

-¿Tu se la darás?

-Es posible-Respondió el hacker sonriendo.

Neuro no necesitaba escuchar nada más. Su herramienta salió por una rendija y volvió a él. El demonio la escondió en su manga y bajo la mirada hacia la joven, que se apretaba contra él.  
El asistente de la detective tiró de la nariz de la chica, haciéndola gemir de dolor y unas pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

-¿Qu-Que haces, N-Neuro?-Preguntó cuando él empezó a tirar de ella hacia la calle. Neuro la tomo de la mano, moviendola por las callejuelas de la ciudad. Yako tropezó un par de veces y se golpeó contra la espalda de Neuro cuando este se detuvo frente a un colorido restaurante.

Neuro condujo a la chica al interior, sintiendo el olor delicioso de la comida por todo el lugar. Yako empezó a salivar, reconociendo el lugar, las bonitas mesas de colores y los letreros con la comida.

-¿Es el famoso restaurante que hace el ramen de 30 sabores?-Preguntó la chica, su saliva cayendo por sus labios. Neuro la llevó a una mesa y ambos se sentaron-¿Por que me has traído aquí?

-Parecía que tu estomago se está disolviendo-Dijo el demonio, jugando con la carta.

Yako se sonrojó pero sonrió al encontrar la segunda acción amable por parte del demonio, y se remangó las mangas de la chaqueta de Neuro y acercó la carta, para elegir lo que quería pedir. Sus ojos volaron al demonio, que se cruzaba de brazos mientras esperaba la elección de la chica.

La cara del camarero que le sirvió dos tazones gigante de ramen caliente a la mesa de la detective fue de pelicula. Neuro se preguntó como podía ser que en aquel cuerpo tan pequeño pudiera entrar tanta comida. Se apartó un poco de ella.

-Ahora que lo pienso, voy a tener un nuevo examen pronto-Dijo Yako, con la boca llena de fideos y sopa. Neuro le paso una servilleta con el rostro contrariado.

-¿Tu cerebro podrá con todo?-Dijo con ironía-Recuerda que eres un ser inferior, tu cerebro no puede absorber tantos conocimientos

-Es posible que mi cerebro no sea todo lo perfecto que debería, pero-Le colocó el móvil en todas sus narices demoníacas-Higuchi-san me acaba de decir que puede echarme una mano con mi estudio.

El rostro de Neuro enfocó el pequeño aparato, quedándose con el nombre del pelinegro que brillaba en el móvil de su esclavo. Recordó las palabras de aquel humano molesto y su rostro se ensombreció.

-¿El piojo esta desertando?-Preguntó, apretando un puño debajo de la mesa.

-Tu no querías ayudarme y...no quiero molestarte demasiado-Dijo Yako, con su mirada en los cuencos vacíos de ramen.

-Me prometiste una compensación y no voy a permitir que mi esclavo se ausente de sus deberes en la oficina por quedar con otra gente

-¿Quieres decir que me vas a ayudar?-Las mejillas de Yako se tiñeron de rosa, sus ojos fijos en los verdes del demonio que no parpadeaban, mirando fijamente hacia ella.

-Me pediste ayuda a mi primero, piojo-Dijo serio-No necesitas de otro humano ridiculo para poder aprobar tus ridículas pruebas

Yako quiso decir algo, pero interiormente estaba feliz de que fuera Neuro quien la ayudase con sus exámenes. Al llegar a casa le mandaría un mensaje a Higuchi agradeciéndole la ayuda.  
Después pagó sus enormes platos de ramen y salió del restaurante, en compañía de Neuro. Ambos, bajo la ya noche, se dirigieron al piso de la estudiante, parando ante el portal del edificio.

-Esto..¿Qu-ieres su-bir?-Preguntó ella tímida, viendo que el demonio no se movía ni parecía con ganas de marcharse de allí.

-Después de tu demostración de comida en el restaurante, necesito algo de calma y como esclavo es tu deber darle descanso a tu jefe.

Yako le sujetó la mano, sintiendo el cuero entre las manos y tiró de él hacia el interior del edificio. Se sentía burlada por el demonio, riéndose de su forma de comer, como de todo lo que solía hacer pero aún así, Yako quería pasar más tiempo en brazos de Neuro.  
¿En brazos de Neuro? ¿En que estaba pensado?

Yako se sonrojó enormemente y soltó la mano de Neuro para abrir la puerta del departamento, tropezando varias veces con la llave y luego con sus propios pies. Neuro rió por lo bajo y entró detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta.

El departamento de Yako era cálido, se calentaba enseguida y mientras el demonio se asentaba en el salón de la chica, ella se fue a dar un baño y se cambió de ropa.  
Neuro se estiró en el sofá de Yako, entre sus mantas y cojines, recostando la cabeza contra un enorme cojín con forma de sushi, esperando el regreso de la chica. Podía oler el jabón de baño con olor a fresas.  
Era extraño, Neuro se sentía extraño. Por una vez no tenía una definición clara de lo que le estaba pasando pero lo que si sabía era que el misterio se encontraba en Yako. Se había comenzado a sentir raro cuando había estado cerca de ella en la agencia.  
El sentir sus pequeños labios sobre los suyos había sido curiosamente extraño, el tacto no había estado mal, desde luego la piel de su piojo era suave y con un regusto dulce pero para un demonio como Neuro no era costumbre sentir aquella punzada en su interior.  
¿Quizá debiera ponerse a estudiar como su esclavo? ¿Encontrar que era lo que le pasaba?

Neuro se cubrió el rostro con una mano. Y esperó.


	6. Tiempo de Repaso

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 6: TIEMPO DE REPASO

* * *

Yako odiaba estudiar, cualquier tipo de estudio que la hiciera perder horas de sueño era impensable para ella, y no mencionar si le quitaba tiempo para comer.  
Prefería estar corriendo por las calles detrás de Neuro en busca de misterios.  
Quizá no lo prefería tanto. Solo un poco.

-¿Como puedes haber sacado esta respuesta?-Dijo Neuro, observando el trabajo hecho por la chica, sus ojos parecían dolerle de solo mirar aquella libreta.  
Habían empezado a repasar después de que ella hubiera salido de la ducha, volviendo a convertir el salón en un campo de batalla de libretas y papeles.  
Hoy tocaba lenguaje.  
Pero parecía que tampoco era el fuerte de Yako.

 _"Me recuerdas a mi padre"_ Pensó Yako recordando las pocas veces que su padre corregía sus trabajos y el rostro que hacía se parecía enormemente al que estaba haciendo Neuro. Yako no lo diría en voz alta. ¿Tan mal le había salido?

-Repitelo-Ordenó el demonio, tirandole la libreta a la cara. Yako se dispuso a hacer lo que le ordenaba su jefe, volviendo a coger los lapices y fijando la mirada en las líneas de la libreta.  
Neuro tenía una forma extraña de hacerla memorizar las cosas, casi siempre con dolor de por medio, como era habitual en él.  
¿Que pasaría si en vez de él, le estuviera ayudando Higuchi? Yako fantaseó unos instantes en lo apacible que podría llegar a ser. El hacker no utilizaría la violencia física.

Echando un ojo a los apuntes dados por Neuro, la detective volvió a hacer el ejercicio, llamando un par de veces al demonio para ver si lo estaba haciendo bien. Neuro parecía aburrido y sobretodo cansado de la poca inteligencia que demostraba su piojo. En el campo de los misterios, Yako había sobresalido por su inteligencia a la hora de entrar en el corazón del culpable, su mente cada vez más abierta hacia los enigmas y Neuro no podía entender porque no sabía hacer unos simples análisis lingüísticos.

-En la frase "Los enigmas son la fuente del alimento de un demonio del inframundo", según esto, los enigmas es el sujeto, con lo demás predicado...entonces-Yako intentó explicarse, lo peor de todo es que era Neuro quien escribía sus frases para analizar-¿No podías elegir unas frases...diferentes?.

-¿Que problema hay con la frase?-Dijo Neuro, observando la hora. Las dos de la madrugada.-El problema no es de la frase, si no del piojo que no sabe resolverla.

-Si, si...que no tengo cerebro-Dijo cansada Yako, escribiendo las partes que le faltaban por analizar y dando un bostezo al pasar la libreta a Neuro.

Sentía sus piernas dormidas, puesto que el astuto demonio no le había dejado sentarse en el sofá, si no que la había hecho sentar en el suelo. Durante demasiado tiempo.  
Los ojos de Neuro volaron por las ultimas frases analizadas por la detective, corrigiendo cualquier error que pudiera tener, descubriendo que esta ultima vez no había cometido errores. Sus ojos buscaron los marrones de la chica, que se cerraban por el sueño.

Iluminados solamente por un par de lamparas a los lados del sofá, Neuro echó un vistazo a su esclavo, su cuerpo vestido con una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón corto de chándal, dejando ver sus piernas desnudas, así como sus pequeños hombros.  
Hace nada temblaba en sus brazos por el frío y en su casa esta de esa guisa. Era algo irónico, ya que el mismo seguía vistiendo sus pantalones y su chaleco. Yako se había llevado su chaqueta a su cuarto.

-Neuro, podemos detenernos? / Piojo, pararemos por hoy-

Los dos se miraron, sonriendo por el hecho de haber hablado a la vez. Neuro se levantó del suave sofá y al ver que ella no lo hacía, arqueó una ceja.

-¿Piensas dormir en el suelo?-La vista de ella durmiendo en el suelo le dio risa, pensando que podía ser una buena tortura, solo para salirse de la rutina.

-No, es que no puedo...

-¿Se te ha roto el cuerpo? ¿Se está pudriendo?

-No-Dijo ella molesta-Se me han dormido las piernas porque no me has dejado sentarme en el sofá

Neuro no se inmutó por el tono de voz acusador de la chica, mirándola situado a su lado. Los intentos de ella por levantarse solo hacían reír al demonio pues Yako parecía una tortuga a la que le habían dado la vuelta e intentaba levantarse de su caparazón.

El demonio se agachó, situándose a la altura del rostro de la chica, que frenó sus movimientos en cuanto se vio invadida por aquel cuerpo. Su cuerpo se movió solo, no supo porque lo hizo ni como se atrevió a hacerlo, simplemente sintió que debía hacerlo. Yako enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Neuro, pegándose al hueco de su cuello. Inmediatamente después sintió los brazos de él pasando por debajo de sus piernas dormidas y levantándola sin dificultad alguna.

"Gracias" Dijo en silencio la chica, enterrando la cara en el hueco oloroso del cuello de Neuro, que se movió hacia la habitación de la detective.  
Yako sintió como él se sentaba en la cama, los muelles crujieron debajo de ellos.

-¿Sabe el piojo que esto no es gratis, verdad?-La voz de Neuro se sintió en su oreja, su aliento llegando a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Romperás mis huesos mientras duermo?

Yako tembló cuando escuchó su risa. Rara vez podía escuchar a Neuro reír, reír de verdad.

-Estaría muy bien-Dijo, haciendo que a Yako se le pusieran los pelos de punta-Pero en estos instantes quiero otro tipo de compensación.

Con movimientos elegantes, sin prisas, sin miedos, sus rostros se encontraron. Los ojos se Neuro brillaban contra la noche al agacharse para besar los sorprendidos labios de Yako, que no pudo más que cerrar los suyos y responder a aquel beso.  
Había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían besado, quizá demasiado pues los labios del demonio se movían con exigencia, como si necesitara de alguna manera hacer aquello. Yako sentía que temblaba, deshaciéndose en brazos de Neuro, quien no la había soltado todavía.

"Es más intenso que antes" Pensaba la chica, que cada vez que rozaba los labios del demonio, temblaba inevitablemente. No podía negar la verdad, aquel odioso demonio besaba MUY bien, sabía como tenía que moverse, como sorber su labio inferior para conseguir mejores resultados, como movía el rostro hacia ella para curvarlo y besarla por completo...  
Para Yako, que como mucho había visto los esquivos besos que se dan los protagonistas en las películas románticas, no estaba preparada para aquello, ni mucho menos cuando Neuro consiguió abrir sus labios y tocar con su lengua directamente la de ella.

Yako se apartó. Instintivamente, no porque le desagradase aquel contacto. Lo primero que pensó fue en la saliva ácida del demonio.  
Su rostro estaba sonrojado al extremo cuando levantó los parpados y se encontró con los ojos brillantes del demonio. ¿Que había hecho? ¿Le había intentado dar un beso de tornillo?

Ella intentó hablar pero solo consiguió decir frases incoherentes en un idioma que no se podía definir como humano. Neuro la soltó, sin apartarse aún de ella, quería seguir viendo su rostro, como reaccionaba. Era divertido ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios temblorosos y sus ojos brillantes por el deseo, que sin duda había sentido cuando él la besó.

Aquel beso había sido delicioso, había sentido como el enigma se formaba en su garganta, previó a la degustación del mismo, como ella se había derretido entre sus brazos, buscando su contacto, un contacto mayor, inconsciente quizá. El piojo había superado todas sus expectativas, menos en el terreno educativo, pero poco o nada le importaba a él. Él había deseado más, pero cuando intentó introducirse en su pequeña boca, ella había saltado, alejándose de él.

Ninguno volvió a decir una palabra. Yako se durmió al poco rato, consumida por el cansancio y las emociones que habían corrido por su cuerpo en todo un día. Se sentía abrumada por la "amabilidad" que había demostrado Neuro para con ella y sobretodo aquel beso.  
Esa noche, Neuro, que no dormía, pudo escuchar claramente como su piojo soñaba con él, como de sus labios salía su nombre y no de cualquier manera. El demonio sonrió.

-¿Esta el piojo soñando con su amo?-Susurró, jugando con el cabello de ella.

Neuro cerró los ojos. Ya torturaría a su piojo al día siguiente.

Y así fue. A la mañana siguiente, antes de que Yako pudiera si quiera ponerse sus zapatos para ir a clase, Neuro ya la había torturado. La había suspendido en cuerdas, pero no de cualquier manera si no que debajo de ella había preparado un barreño lleno de gasolina, si ella caía...  
Yako lloró, el Neuro sádico había vuelto.

Después de conseguir quitarse las molestas cuerdas y de coger sus cosas, Yako corrió hacia su colegio, pues no era necesario recurrir ni "suplicar" a Neuro para que la llevase. De hecho, el demonio le había ordenado que fuera a la agencia a media tarde para volver con sus actividades diarias y si no lo hacía le doblaría el cuerpo a la mitad y le pondría un lazo.  
Aún podía verlo saltando de edificio en edificio, con su risa maléfica de fondo.

No podía pensar en eso. Le esperaba un examen.

A media hora de la mañana, ya habiendo terminado el doloroso examen y por consiguiente, las clases, Yako se reunió con Kanae para, por fin, volver a comer la deliciosa comida del comedor escolar.  
Kanae observó como su amiga se servía cuatro boles de arroz, dos platos de alitas de pollo y tres porciones de pastel de chocolate con fresas.

-Parece que estas de buen humor-Comentó la chica, jugando con la comida mientras miraba a Yako. La detective levantó la mirada del arroz.

-¿Lo parezco?

-Tienes cara de enamorada-Dijo Kanae, sonriendo cuando Yako comenzó a hiperventilar y a sonrojarse-¿Lo he adivinado, verdad?

-N-No es lo que parece...-Dijo ella, buscando una escusa.

-Vamos Yako, puedes decirme-Dijo su amiga, curiosa por saber quien ocupaba el corazón de la detective, aunque ella ya tenía un candidato en mente-¿Quien es? ¿Acaso es tu asistente?

Yako empezó a atragantarse con la comida. Kanae sonrió.  
BINGO

-¿Como va a ser? jejejeje-Dijo Yako, buscando con la mirada algo con lo que distraer a su amiga. Su salvación apareció al ver entrar a cierto chico pelinegro, el cual se acercó a donde estaban ellas.

-Yako, cuanto tiempo. ¿Que tal te fue el examen?-Preguntó Higuchi, saludando a las chicas con una mano.

-Bien, ¿Como has conseguido entrar?-Pregunto la detective-Este es Higuchi Yuya, ella es mi amiga Kanae-DIjo, presentándolos- Y es la persona de la que preguntabas antes.

No podía dejar que Kanae siguiera investigando sobre sus líos amorosos.

-¿Que yo soy quien?-Preguntó el chico, confuso.

-Encantada de conocerte-Dijo Kanae, evaluando al chico con los ojos-Así que eres el enamorado de Yako...

Higuchi se sonrojó un poco y dio una mirada a la detective. Eso no paso desapercibido para Kanae.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?-Preguntó Kanae

-Venía a ver si Yako quería salir un rato por ahí-Dijo tímido, el chico. Yako terminó de comer y aceptó la invitación del chico, pues aún no tenía que ir a la oficina y Kanae se había disculpado rápidamente para dejarlos solos. Yako pensó que tenía una amiga un poco rara.

En compañía del chico, ambos salieron de la escuela y fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque de la zona, caminaron bajo los arboles, con el sol brillando por encima de sus cabezas.  
Yako pensó que quizá no había sido buena idea lo de decirle a su amiga que Higuchi era su novio, puesto que no estaba siendo sincera y aunque lo había dicho sin problemas delante de ella, la verdad es que no quería mentirse a si misma: ella amaba a Neuro, por mucho que aquello significase "tortura".

Higuchi por su parte no podía estar más feliz, aquello parecía una premonición. Yako le había descrito como su novio frente a su amiga y no había tenido problema para salir con él.  
Aunque no se había mostrado igual la noche anterior, cuando le había mandado un simple mensaje diciendo que no podía quedar para estudiar con él.  
El chico miraba disimuladamente a la rubia, que parecía estar en su propio mundo y tuvo la idea de estirar su mano y tomar la de ella. Así lo hizo, Yako se asustó de su toque pero Higuchi consiguió tomar aquella pequeña mano.

Ambos pasearon durante un buen rato, deteniéndose a veces para contemplar la naturaleza o un pequeño estanque con peces. Yako imaginaba que guisaba aquellos peces e Higuchi intentaba alejarla antes de que se metiera dentro para cazarlos.  
Entre alguna que otra risa y conversación sin sentido, los dos se acercaron a la agencia, pues Yako temía que si no llegase a tiempo, Neuro la castigaría (Obviamente no le dijo que él era quien la castigaría, si no que su asistente la necesitaba para comprender algunos documentos).

-Te acompañaré-Dijo amablemente el chico. Yako se lo agradeció en silencio, intentando soltar su mano. Fracasando en el intento. Los dos subieron hacia la oficina de la chica, Yako tropezando como siempre en alguna de las escaleras, siendo recogida por el chico.

-¿Eres algo torpe, no crees?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Es que estas escalera son algo pequeñas-Dijo ella, encontrándose con la mirada del chico muy cerca de la suya-¿Higuchi?

-DIme Yuya, Yako-Dijo él, rozando sus labios con los de ella. Yako intentó apartarse, pero el chico la sujetó por la parte baja de la cabeza y la besó más intensamente.

-¿QUE HACES?-Gritó Yako, apartándose de él, chocando contra la pared.

-TU dijiste que eramos novios-Dijo Higuchi, contrariado por la reacción de la chica.

-Eso no...

-No voy a desistir, Yako-Dijo el chico, intentando volver a acercarse a ella.

-NO te acerques

Higuchi se quedo quieto, no por el nuevo grito de la chica, si no por una mano enguantada que lo frenó en seco. No tenía que levantar la mirada para descubrir el rostro del asistente de Yako.

- **¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?** -Preguntó Neuro, cortando el silencio.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

:)


	7. Tiempo de Enfados

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 7: TIEMPO DE ENFADOS

* * *

 **-¿QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ?**

Yako levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Neuro, sus ojos empezaron a mojarse, empezando a llorar. Su cuerpo se pegó contra la pared, intentando fundirse con la pared húmeda y mohosa del edificio.

-He preguntado que qué pasa-Volvió a repetir Neuro, elevando la voz por primera vez. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el humano rastrero que se había atrevido a tocar su propiedad.

Higuchi levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la del demonio.

-Yako y yo somos novios, es natural que quiera besarla-Dijo el chico.

Neuro volteó la cabeza hacia Yako, quien negó con la cabeza, sonrojada al completo.

-Ya te dije que no es así...-Dijo ella

-A tu amiga si que le dijiste eso

-Era por otras razones

-No tuviste problema para tomarme de la mano

-No te dije que pudieras besarme

-Porque pensé que eramos novios de verdad

-Eso..

-Volveré, no voy a dejarte, Yako-Dijo Higuchi, echando una mirada a Neuro y luego empezó a bajar las escaleras, alejándose de la escena. Yako sentía que se iba a caer, sus piernas temblaban, al igual que su corazón.

Neuro la seguía mirando, sin decir nada sobre la escapada del hacker. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, viendo como sobre aquellos labios se encontraba una pequeña mordedura.

-¿A que estas esperando, esclavo? Muévete para hacer tu trabajo-Dijo con voz dura, haciendo que la chica volviese a la tierra y saliera corriendo hacia el interior del despacho. Neuro quedó unos momentos allí antes de seguirla y entrar en la agencia.

Yako dejó sus cosas y ya la esperaba una pila de casos por archivar. La detective no protestó y se sentó en la mesa para empezar, sin levantar la mirada ni cuando sintió a Neuro entrar y pasar por su lado para sentarse frente a Troya. Yako no quería ver su rostro.

Se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, se sentía mal por hacer dicho que Higuchi era su novio, se sentía mal por haber mentido, se sentía mal por haber sido descubierta por la única persona que no quería que se enterase...todo había ido mal y ahora estaba haciendo daño a dos personas.

Ninguno dijo nada en lo que quedó de tarde, Yako no se movió de su sitio, ni para tomar el té con Akane, simplemente se quedó quieta haciendo su trabajo.

Neuro por su parte necesitaba romper algo, sacar alguna de sus 7 herramientas de la corte demoníaca y mandar al mundo al infierno. Pero no podía hacerlo puesto que perdería todos sus misterios, que le daban de comer.  
Pero algo tenía que hacer, un desgraciado había tocado su propiedad, su piojo había sido besado por otro hombre,...y él había dicho que su piojo había dicho que era su novio.  
¿Por que lo había hecho? ¿Acaso Yako quería afianzarse con aquel humano?

Neuro se sentía decepcionado y sobretodo enfadado.

Yako posó las manos en el montón de papeles que tenía delante, no pudiendo soportarlo más.  
Ese silencio la estaba matando.

-Neuro yo...lo siento-Dijo suavemente

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Por que?-Preguntó el demonio, impasible. No quería escuchar lo que el piojo tenía que decir.

-Lo que paso...-Dijo ella

-Ponte a trabajar, esclavo-Dijo él, con voz dura. Yako bajo la mirada y continuó con sus labores.

Akane observaba desde la pared todo lo que ocurría entre esos dos. La trenza no podía hacer demasiado por ellos, sabía que la chica tenía profundos sentimientos por el demonio, no por nada Yako se le confesaba a ratos, cuando estaban solas. Ella también sabía lo posesivo que era Neuro para con Yako, aunque el demonio no lo quisiera, ni lo admitiría nunca. Cada vez que Godai se acercaba demasiado a la detective, allí estaba el demonio, entrometiéndose o llevándose directamente a la chica, lejos del yakuza.

Pero lo que había ocurrido había sido diferente, y sabía que Neuro no estaba preparado para ello, todavía.

La agencia se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la tarde, las horas pasaban en silencio, con Yako pasando los papeles de los casos al archivo del ordenador, redactando las evidencias y alguna que otra anotación para el fichero de la agencia.  
Neuro no abrió la boca, se mantuvo en su silla, navegando por Internet y echando alguna que otra mirada a la chica, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, molestó por no poder verla a los ojos. La chica no levantaba la mirada.

Y así siguió la tarde, hasta que el sol se empezó a poner y la gente comenzaba a marcharse para sus casas o a salir de marcha, dependiendo de cada caso.  
Yako levantó por fin la mirada de los papeles y de las pantallas, dándose cuenta de la falta de luz y de que Neuro estaba recostado en su silla, con uno de los libros de Godai tapando su cabeza.

La chica se quedo observándolo, sin hacer ruido, solamente parando sus movimientos. Todo su cuerpo deseaba acercarse a él, abrazarse a ese cuerpo cálido y sentir como sus brazos la rodeaban, la protegían,...y quizá, la amase.

Pero todo ello se desvaneció cuando escuchó las palabras del demonio.

-Márchate a casa, esclavo

No la estaba mirando.

-Pero...

-Márchate-Repitió el demonio-Te llamaré si surge algún misterio

No la miraba.

Yako sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Las retuvo como puso, recogiendo su cartera y saliendo de la agencia, pudiendo así, dejar que sus lagrimas corriesen libres por sus mejillas.

Esta vez no se paró a mirar si Neuro la observaba, como a veces hacia al irse de la agencia y aquello le dolió mucho a la chica, que tropezó de nuevo con sus pies, consiguiendo mantener el equilibrio y echando a correr hacia su departamento.

No paró hasta que cerró la puerta tras su espalda y sus zapatos rodaron por el suelo de su entrada, encontrándose con su chaqueta y su cartera, que su dueña dejó olvidadas para tirarse en su cama.

-Sé que es mi culpa,...-Se dijo a si misma mientras enterraba la cara en la almohada donde Neuro había dormido la noche anterior-Es mi culpa pero...No sé porque dije lo que dije, no quería que Kanae empezase a preguntar y que se diese cuenta...-Un momento de silencio-De que amo a Neuro.  
¿Por que lo oculté? ¿Por que tenía miedo? Kanae ha salido con gente extraña también...pero también parecía que sabía que era Neuro...¿Soy tan obvia?

La chica rodó por la cama, una vez, dos veces,...quería gritar, quería tirarse de los pelos por tonta, por no haber dicho que amaba a aquel demonio en vez de inventarse la estupidez de que amaba a Higuchi...  
Recordó las palabras que le había dicho el hacker, como la había mirado como si fuera su propiedad, como si no contase con sus sentimientos...  
También tendría que hablar con él.

-Lo primero que tengo que hacer es disculparme con Neuro-Se dijo a si misma, trazando un plan y cuando lo tuvo listo se revolvió en la cama, buscando a tientas su móvil. Sus dedos rodearon el aparato.

-¿Kanae?-Preguntó cuando su amiga respondió al primer toque-Si, necesito que me hagas un favor. Si, esa tienda a la que sueles ir,...si, pecadOOs, si, ¿puedes acompañarme mañana? Si, ...No preguntes demasiado por favor, solo acompáñame...Gracias, si, a las 11. Vale, perfecto.

Después de colgar, Yako sonrió. Ya tenía un plan para disculparse con Neuro. Y no iba a fallar.

Mientras eso ocurría, Neuro, solo en la oficina con Akane, estaba siendo cuestionado por la trenza, que escribía frenéticamente en su pizarra, haciendo chirriar el rotulador contra el material.

 _"Has hecho llorar a la detective"_ -Escribía la trenza.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Akane

Neuro miraba hacia Troya, donde reposaba aquel regalo que le había dado Yako, una caja ricamente decorada con letras que formaban una frase. El regalo estaba muy bien pensado, debía haberlo encargado a mano y personalizado para él. La caja se abría en secciones, como un cubo de rubik, solo que cada vez que lo movías, aparecía un nuevo solucionario, con una nueva posición, un nuevo misterio. Neuro ya la había solucionado, después de que la chica se hubiera marchado.

Aún estaba algo enfadado pero la ira inicial se había ido disipando, entendiendo que no había sido culpa de su piojo, aunque parte de él le recriminaba no haberse separado del chico cuando este la había besado.

 _"Ella no tiene la culpa"_ Escribió de nuevo Akane.

-Como mi sirviente no debe alejarse con otras personas, tenía que haber venido a la oficina directamente en vez de corretear por ahí con ese humano-Dijo Neuro.

 _"Yako se sentía presionada por los examenes"_ Escribió de nuevo la trenza, borrando lo que había escrito anteriormente- _"Ella en verdad te quiere"_

Neuro alzó una ceja.

-¿Como puedes saber eso?

 _"Soy una chica. En una época yo también me enamoré, el amor me cambió."_

Neuro se levantó de la silla para acercarse donde estaba la trenza, que seguía moviéndose.

 _"Si Yako no sintiera algo por ti, de seguro no se habría quedado siempre a tu lado"_ -Escribió la trenza, haciendo que el demonio se interesase por lo que estaba escribiendo- _"Además, os he visto"_

 _-_ ¿Visto?-Neuro recordó los besos que se había dado con Yako. Como ella se derretía en sus brazos, como disfrutaron, ambos, del tacto de sus labios.

"Si ella no te quisiera, desde luego no te habría besado. Yako no es así".

Neuro dio por finalizado la charla con la secretaria de la agencia, tapando la trenza con la pared y caminando hacia el sofá, donde se estiró.  
Esa noche Neuro no pasó la noche en el departamento de la detective.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

:)


	8. Tiempo sin vernos

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 8: TIEMPO SIN VERNOS

* * *

Yako adoraba los fines de semana, eran simplemente maravillosos: sin colegio, sin exámenes, sin misterios, sin problemas, sin Neuro... No había vuelto a verlo desde hacía ya dos días, desde aquel beso de Higuchi en las escaleras de la oficina.

Yako había paseado delante del edificio donde tenía la oficina los últimos días, no atreviéndose a entrar al interior. Las ventanas se veían apagadas, no parecía que hubiera nadie en su interior, aunque ella sabía que él tenía que esta allí, puesto que no tenía otro lugar donde estar.  
No había vuelto a su departamento, que ella supiera.

Ella sabía que el demonio estaba enfadado, no lo dudaba, no sabía si quería que la contactase antes de que tuviera todo preparado para su agradecimiento.  
Yako estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer. Solo quedaban un par de detalles, uno de ellos tendría lugar en cuanto Kanae pasara a buscarla.

La chica llevaba el vestido azul que había comprado días atrás, acompañado por un pequeño bolso donde llevaba sus últimos ahorros. Los cuales invertiría en su última oportunidad.

El timbre sonó. Kanae ya había llegado.

Yako bajó rápidamente y las dos chicas se encaminaron al lugar. La tienda a la que iban era muy conocida por todas las compañeras de clase de la detective, a menudo salía en las revistas para chicas y era conocida por su lencería, muy refinada y femenina.  
Yako y Kanae tomaron un bus para llegar, la amiga de la detective no preguntó demasiado de porque su amiga tenía interés por la ropa interior, aunque lo suponía.  
Kanae tenía la sensación de que la escena de la cafetería no era del todo cierta, no solo por lo que ella pensaba, si no porque estaba claro que Yako solo tenía ojos para su asistente. ¿De donde había salido aquel chico extraño? No lo sabía, pero esperaría a que Yako se lo contase.

La tienda, PecadOOs se encontraba en la zona comercial de la ciudad, entre unas calles muy modernas, las cuales vendían el último grito en moda y las colecciones famosas entre las más jóvenes. Kanae solía comprar mucho allí, presumiendo siempre que podía y siempre se las recomendaba a Yako, quien no hacía demasiado caso a su vestimenta.

-Este vestido es precioso-Comentó Kanae, cuando se bajaron en la parada correcta. Yako sonrió, jugando con el vuelo de la falda.

-Lo encontré en el centro comercial el otro día

-Deberías ponerte más ese tipo de ropa-Le aconsejó su amiga. Yako se sonrojó de nuevo pero lo pensaría. Primero necesitaba otro tipo de ropa.

Kanae la dirigió por las calles, señalando de vez en cuando alguna tienda, algún vestido en el escaparate o simplemente haciendo su propia lista de la compra futura.  
Yako lo observaba, prometiéndose que después de la parada en PecadOOs se pasarían por alguna.  
Las dos chicas llegaron a la llamativa tienda, de color rojo, con el letrero terminado en una cola de diablo. Muchas chicas entraban y salían de la tienda, algunas aún vestidas con uniforme, Yako divisó a una chica vestida de secretaría, que llevaba una bolsa de color rojo sangre y parecía sonrojada.

-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó Kanae a Yako, antes de entrar-Una vez que entres, quizá no puedas salir

-No me asustes Kanae, solo voy a comprar un par de cosas

Kanae sonrió, dando un empujón cariñoso a la detective, entrando en la tienda. Yako perdió el aliento, aquella tienda era preciosa.  
Multitud de prendas de lencería colgaban de perchas, maniquís colocados por doquier, un par de mesas amplias con conjuntos de todos los colores, ...el paraíso de la ropa interior.

Kanae sonrió por la cara de bobalicona que le quedo a Yako, que no sabía para donde mirar o que hacer con sus manos.  
Yako intentó recomponerse, caminando lentamente por la tienda, sus ojos volando por cada una de las prendas, por cada encaje, por cada lazo, transparencia,...

-¿Que estas buscando exactamente?-Preguntó Kanae, con un conjunto ya en la mano. Yako la miro, sorprendida por la rapidez de su amiga en elegir.

-Quería...bueno, un conjunto y algo con lo que...taparme...

Kanae dio una visual por la tienda y le señaló una de las mesas del centro, donde había dos o tres chicas.

-Yo tiría por los conjuntos con camisola-Dijo ella-Hay algunos muy seductores. Yo tengo varios y son muy cómodos. Voy a probarme esto. ¿Estas bien sola?

-Claro

Yako se acercó a la mesa donde le decía su amiga. En ella había conjuntos de sujetador con una braguita a la que le podías unir un ligero, todo combinado con encaje y lazos. Sobre el conjunto había una especie de tela que parecía un vestido pero que era sumamente transparente, que se anudaba al cuello y enfatizaba la parte del pecho con un encaje, que se estiraba y se ajustaba a placer con un lazo. La detective se sonrojó pero admitió que era precioso.

Había varios colores pero uno le llamó la atención, y no tenía a ninguna persona molesta revoloteando por él. Yako se acercó y lo miró.  
El conjunto era azul, más o menos del tono de su vestido. Lo componía un sujetador de fino encaje, con finos tirantes y escote halter, que en la copa tenía un bonito diseño bordado, con forma triangular. Estaba segura de que poco le cubriría. Junto a él, había una braguita, también algo diminuta, con el mismo encaje que el sujetador y que se ataba a las caderas con pequeños lazos. El conjunto terminaba con un camisón semi-transparente que también tenía pequeños lazos para sujetarlo al cuello y era bastante largo.  
Lo que le gustó fue que los detalles iban en un hilo verde brillante. Como los ojos de Neuro.

-¿Le gustaría probárselo?-Le dijo una de las dependientas, viendo como la detective fantaseaba con el conjunto en las manos. Yako asintió, tímida-¿Que contorno de pecho tiene?

-90 B-Dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que no se había parado a mirar la talla. La dependienta asintió y regreso enseguida con el conjunto para la detective. La acompañó al interior de la tienda, donde estaban los probadores. Yako entró a uno y observó las prendas.

Ella sabía que no tenía demasiado busto y que probablemente aquel tipo de prenda luciría más con una chica que tuviera más pecho pero ella estaba decidida. Con aquello seguro que sorprendería a Neuro. La chica negó con la cabeza y empezó a desnudarse.

El encaje era muy suave, pensó cuando tuvo el sujetador en su sitio, teniendo algún que otro problema para encajar las tiras en su lugar. Debía admitir que sus pechos desbordaban aquella tela, marcada por el encaje. ¿Quizá podría considerar que se veía sexy?  
Yako terminó de probarse la ropa, cambiando sus bragas anchas y de ositos, por aquella especie de tela que poco o nada le cubría.

Kanae la esperaba ya con una bolsa en las manos cuando salió del probador.

-¿Que tal? ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

-Si

Yako fue a pagar, añadiendo un par de calcetines altos y un liguero a juego con el conjunto. La dependienta le cobró la ropa, empaquetandola en una bolsa como la de Kanae y le hizo un pequeño descuento secreto, ya que era muy fan de la detective glotona.

-Detective escolar...-Dijo Yako, extendiendo los billetes.

Aún así estaba contenta. No podía esperar a poner su plan en marcha.  
Las dos chicas, con sus compras realizadas, se encaminaron hacia otras tiendas. Kanae le enseñó el bonito conjunto de color violeta que se había comprado, también de encaje pero en menor medida que el de Yako.

-Te sentará bien-Dijo Yako, mirando con envidia la etiqueta de "copa D" que tenía su amiga. Kanae echó un vistazo al modelito de Yako, afirmando que había sido una excelente compra por parte de la detective y que confiaba que aquel que la viera se sentiría muy afortunado.  
Yako rió de manera amable pero no dijo nada sobre su asistente. Todavía.

Kanae la llevó a varias tiendas más, haciendo un alto en el camino para comer en un restaurante de comida rápida, ya que el estomago de la detective empezó a rugir en busca de alimento.  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían una salida de chicas y Kanae estaba más que contenta por poder contar con otra chica para ir de compras, ya que normalmente lo hacía sola puesto que Yako siempre estaba ocupada con los casos.

Al ser un restaurante de comida rápida, Kanae no se preocupó demasiado de la factura de la comida.

-Por aquí también hay una tienda que tiene vestidos preciosos-Comentó mientras caminaban calle abajo después de haber terminado de comer-Swetters, creo que se llama

-Ya veo el cartel-Dijo Yako, señalando la tienda, color rosa pastel, en la esquina de la calle.

-Ya verás como te gusta

Y ciertamente le gustó. La multitud de vestidos que tenía esa tienda no era normal. Encontró de todos los tipos, largos, cortos, medios, ...con estampado, lisos, ...Kanae la arrastró al probador con uno que en su vida se pondría: color verde, entubado y que marcaba cada una de sus curvas, que ella pensaba que no tenía.

-Venga, sal, quiero verte Yako-Dijo Kanae, en los probadores. Tiró de la cortina, dejando a una Yako sonrojada, vestida con aquel vestido-Vamos mujer, sal

Yako caminó hacia uno de los espejos que había, con Kanae a sus espaldas. El vestido no era feo, de hecho por alguna razón, le gustaba. Pero no, no podía salir así a la calle y menos para resolver casos.

-No puedo salir con esto

Kanae pareció meditar en ello, ya que desapareció y volvió al rato con dos prendas-Me han dicho que esto esta muy de moda, mira.

Yako miró hacia sus manos, donde llevaba una falda de tubo de color negro, era más larga por un lado que por el otro, pero no era exagerado. Junto a ella iba una camiseta de cuello barco, bastante pegada, que tenía un pequeño corte en la espalda, como su de ella saliesen dos alas de ángel.

-Es bonito-Dijo la detective.

-Pruébatelo-Le aconsejó su amiga. Yako lo hizo, encontrando que se veía bonita con la ropa, el corte en la espalda no era exagerado y la parte más larga de la falda le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, dos seis por encima se encontraba la parte más corta de la falda, por debajo del muslo.  
Kanae dio un par de saltos, emocionada por ver a su amiga vestida diferente, cansada de verla siempre con su uniforme escolar.

Yako se volvió a poner el vestido mientras Kanae hacia cosas fuera del probador. La detective había maldecido al ver que no tenía suficiente dinero para llevarse el conjunto pero no estaba del todo decaída ya que su principal objetivo estaba ya en una bolsa.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era tarde cerrada, con las farolas ya encendidas. Consultó su reloj: las 7 y media de la tarde. Iba bien de tiempo y Kanae tiró de ella para subir al autobús.

Después de 45 minutos, Yako ya estaba en su departamento, tirando de sus calcetines para poder cambiarse y dar comienzo al plan. En su cama ya estaba dispuesto el conjunto de lencería y el conjunto de ropa que había visto en la tienda. Kanae había insistido en que se lo daba por pagado si no volvía a dejarle pagar por su comida. Yako agradeció el gesto de su amiga.

Se dio un buen baño, utilizando las sales de ducha que una vez su madre le había traído de un viaje y que eran extremadamente caras. Salió en media hora, seca y procedió a colocarse aquel revelador conjunto de ropa, buscando en _Google_ como se colocaba el ligero en las medias correctamente.

Después de calzarse y coger un abrigo, la detective tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón latía en su pecho a mayor velocidad.

Estaba decidida. No había vuelta atrás.

Salió de su departamento. Camino a la agencia de detectives.

Eran las 20: 45.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

:)


	9. Tiempo de Seducción

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 9: TIEMPO DE SEDUCCIÓN

* * *

Yako empezó a pensar que no había sido una buena idea, parada frente a la puerta de la agencia. Había tardado 20 minutos en llegar, no pudiendo evitar pensar que la gente la veía desnuda, de hecho se había parado varias veces a mirar hacia los lados.

En todo el edificio no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo se habían escuchado sus pasos cuando subió las escaleras hacia la agencia.  
Ahora se encontraba allí, en la oscuridad, con la mano en el aire, queriendo agarrar el pomo y entrar.  
Yako respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse y rodó el pomo, entrando en la agencia. La puerta chirrío un poco, como de costumbre.

Neuro abrió un ojo al escuchar sonidos en la planta baja. ¿Que hora era? El demonio se incorporó de su silla, haciendo sonar sus articulaciones.  
Durante aquellos días en los que su piojo no había aparecido por la agencia, Neuro había aprendido a añorar su voz, sus gritos cuando la torturaba,...había intentado suplantarla, torturando en su lugar a Godai pero el resultado no era el mismo. Y desde luego no podía besar al yakuza después de haber echo los ejercicios de preparación para un examen.  
Akane había intentado darle conversación, acabando siempre mencionando la ausencia de la detective, cosa que no solo paso factura a los integrantes de la agencia, si no que los policías, Sasazuka e Ishigaki se habían pasado, preguntando el porque de la ausencia de ellos en los últimos casos. Neuro había mentido, diciendo que su "sensei" se encontraba ocupada con casos más importantes, utilizando su mascara de "humano perfecto" y los policías no se atrevieron a preguntar mucho más.

Estiró sus piernas debajo de Troya, cuando la puerta de la agencia se abrió, presentando a una Yako, que caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la agencia, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
Neuro se enderezó en su silla, enfocando sus ojos en su esclavo. Vestía un grueso abrigo rojo y unos zapatos azules de hebilla. Neuro podía sentir como su corazón humano latía rápidamente.

Yako se acercó a él, sus ojos buscaron los suyos, que brillaban contra la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas. Neuro esperó a que ella estuviera más cerca para hablar.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo...Neuro,...

-Si no tienes nada que hacer, vete-Dijo Neuro, pero fue silenciado cuando Yako se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente-¿Yako?

Neuro intentó separarla, no entendiendo que quería hacer su piojo. Su cuerpo sentía el frío del cuerpo de la chica contra él, sus brazos al final cedieron y la rodearon.

-Neuro...

-¿Que sucede, piojo? ¿Has venido para suplicar?

Yako escuchó sus palabras, sintiendo su calor, sus manos enguantadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Yako respiró profundamente, tomando valor para dar el paso.

-He venido para rogarte, Neuro...-Dijo ella, bajando la voz, buscando de nuevo el rostro del demonio, sus dedos rozando las mejillas de Neuro. Encontró de nuevo sus labios, besando aquellos labios prohibidos, aquellos labios que deseaba, aquellos labios que le respondieron.

Se besaron durante un par de minutos, sus labios moviéndose ansiosos, sorbiendo, probando, comiéndose mutuamente, sin opción a separarse, hasta que Yako necesitó oxigeno.

-¿Vas a rogar?-Preguntó Neuro, su mirada en los labios de ella. Pero que cambió de dirección cuando ella llevó las manos a los botones del abrigo y dejo a la vista aquel conjunto, que desde luego, dejo perplejo a Neuro.

-Neuro...

Aquel que había consumido todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco no estaba preparado para aquella visión. El abrigo cayó flácido al suelo, siendo apartado por un pie de la chica, que se acercó al demonio, que permanecía sentado en su silla, sus manos buscando apoyo en los hombros de él.  
Neuro recorrió aquella piel cremosa, como podía ver dos pequeños botones apretados contra aquel encaje verde,...y que decir de aquel camisón,...podía ver cada pequeño rincón del cuerpo de su piojo.  
Yako sonrojada dejó que la mirase, intentando no temblar ante la vergüenza. Los ojos del demonio eran demasiado intensos. Escuchó como él tragaba, sintiendo de repente la boca seca.

-Yako...¿Que?

-Te deseo Neuro...-Dijo Yako, antes de ser agarrada por el demonio, tomando de nuevo posesión de sus labios, rodeando la cintura de la chica, sujetando su cuerpo hacia él.

Neuro la besó, siendo respondido por Yako, que se apretó contra él, buscando su contacto, su calor,...  
Las manos del demonio recorrieron su espalda, jugando con las tiras de su camisón, haciendo suspirar a Yako, aprovechando por el demonio, que introdujo su lengua en el interior de la boca de la detective. Esta vez, Yako no se apartó, solamente dio un pequeño salto, sujetándose a los hombros de Neuro.

-¿El piojo se ha envuelto para su amo?-Preguntó Neuro, con los labios en su cuello. Sus dedos jugaban con el tirante, algo suelto, de su cuello.

Yako gimió cuando él le mordisqueó el cuello, pasando los brazos por el cuello masculino y pasando los dedos por aquel pelo suave y de dos colores. Aquellos sonidos volvían loco al demonio, que sorbió su piel debajo de su oreja. Yako apretó las manos entre su pelo.

-Neuro...¿Sigues...enfadado?-Preguntó sintiendo las manos del demonio jugar en su cintura, jugando con su camisón, tocando su ombligo con los dedos.  
El demonio la miró, perdiéndose en sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración acelerada. El enfado ya se le había pasado en el momento en que dejo caer su abrigo.

-Eres un piojo desobediente-Dijo Neuro, sus dedos paseándose por su cuello. Yako estaba sentada en las piernas del demonio, rodeando sus caderas con sus muslos. Aun no podía creerse que no hubiera flaqueado en ningún momento. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Neuro, suaves, brillantes-¿Has elegido esto-Tomó un extremo del camisón con un dedo-para mi~?

Yako lo besó, un rápido beso que rompió para mirarle-¿Te gusta?

-Preferiría verte sin él-Sus manos agarraron sus pechos, Yako gimió, sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía a las atenciones que Neuro le brindaba-Son sensibles, piojo

Yako tiró de sus mechones rubios, jugando con las baterías demoníacas, haciendo que Neuro soltara pequeños sonidos guturales. Yako enterró los dedos en su pelo, apretándolo contra ella, no queriendo separarse de aquel demonio cálido.  
Neuro observó unos momentos a su sensual esclavo: su cuerpo temblaba levemente entre sus brazos, aquel pequeño conjunto era demasiado para el pequeño cuerpo de Yako, sus pechos se veían apetitosos, rodeados de aquella tela transparente, podía ver claramente como sus pezones se endurecían debajo del encaje. El color y la forma eran perfectos, Neuro quería apartar aquella tela sensual y que Yako había elegido para él.  
No se iba a tragar que lo hubiera comprado por gusto, estaba claro que la chica había pensado en él y SOLAMENTE en él cuando lo eligió. Tenía sus colores.

Yako tembló de nuevo cuando la cabeza del demonio se apretó contra su pecho. Sus manos se movieron hasta sus hombros.

-¿N-Neuro?

-Tu corazón esta estallando en tu pecho, esclavo-Dijo Neuro, con su oreja en el punto donde su corazón latía. A él el gustaba sentirlo, no solo porque era por su causa si no porque también indicaba que la chica estaba viva-¿Para que has venido, piojo? ¿Has elegido esa ropa para tentar a tu amo y suplicar el perdón?

Yako movió las piernas y, a su vez, las caderas, rozando aquella zona por debajo de la cadera del demonio. Ella lo sintió, él también.

-Yo...quiero olvidar-Dijo Yako-Durante estos días he pensado, he pensado mucho sobre mi, sobre la agencia, sobre...nosotros...-Sus mejillas se encendieron mientras hablaba, sus manos apretadas contra la chaqueta azul del demonio-Yo...he sido una tonta, todo este tiempo...yo te he querido, Neuro

La ultima frase le costó decirla sin tartamudear. Pero lo había dicho.  
Neuro se quedó callado unos momentos, sus ojos fijos en la chica, en como temblaba su labio inferior.

-¿Y ese humano que?-Preguntó con un deje de celos. Vale que su piojo había afirmado su interés por él, pero aún quedaba el detalle del chico que se había atrevido a tocarla. Aún podía ver la pequeña herida que ella tenía en el labio.

-Al único que quiero es a ti-Dijo ella, su voz temblaba un poco, sus manos apretaron su chaqueta azul hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Neuro sintió una humedad en sus manos, descubriendo pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas-Quiero...quiero que me ames, Neuro...

El demonio tenía pocas debilidades, pero su inmortalidad no estaba preparada para ver llorar a su piojo y en aquella ocasión menos. Con su cuerpo preparado para el pecado, con sus manos buscando su toque, sus palabras, como su nombre salía de sus labios.

Neuro gruñó, volviendo a apretar a la chica contra él, tomándola del mentón para abrasarla con un nuevo beso demoledor. Yako gimió entre sus labios, su llanto detenido y su cuerpo cálido, preparado para lo que él quisiera hacer.

Él se levantó de la silla, haciendo que Yako le rodeara las caderas con las piernas, y rodeó sus nalgas con las manos para así, llevarla hacia el sofá, alejándola de la vista de su secretaría curiosa, que no había perdido detalle desde que la chica había entrado por la puerta.  
Cuando tuvo a su esclava estirada en el sofá de la agencia, Neuro jugó con el nudo del camisón, no pudiendo esperar para ir desenvolviendo aquel regalo que era Yako.

Yako sonrió cuando descubrió que, entre las cualidades del demonio no estaba la de quitar la ropa interior. Sus manos se posaron en las enguantadas de Neuro y sus finos dedos apartaron las tiras, dándole paso al demonio para sacar la tela. Neuro enrolló la parte inferior de la prenda en sus caderas y luego la fue subiendo, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza, aprovechando para rozar su cuerpo sensible.

Neuro se relamió los labios, observando aquellas diminutas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo de su esclava. Sin duda estaban hechas para la perversión del hombre, aquella tela fina, suave, como las tiras del sujetador formaban un triangulo sobre la piel de sus pechos estimulados.  
Y que decir de aquello que cubría su zona privada, las pequeñas tiras que se amarraban en su cintura, los lazos azules en contraste con su piel,...aquello era diminuto.

Aquel movimiento por parte del demonio hizo mella en la detective, calentando su cuerpo. Sin duda el demonio era sensual, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, como sus ojos la quemaban.  
Por una milésima de segundo, Yako se sintió sexy, sintió que podía seducir a aquel arrogante demonio, que podía conseguir su amor.

-Neuro, dame tus manos-Dijo ella, buscando su mirada verde.

-¿El piojo esta dándome ordenes?-Su voz era risueña pero acercó sus manos a la chica, accediendo a su pequeño capricho. El piojo se veía diferente, quería saber que iba a ocurrir.

Yako acarició aquel cuero suave, del color de la sangre y movió una de sus manos hacia su pecho, llevando la otra hacia su cara, rozando su piel con la gran mano del demonio.  
Aquel cuero era tan suave, se sentía cálido, su toque contra su piel caliente. Yako movió aquella mano por su mejilla, subiendo y bajando hasta su mentón, los dedos de él repasando sus labios, rozando aquella pequeña herida que aún tenía en su labio interior.  
Abrió la boca y succionó uno de aquellos largos dedos. Pudo escuchar como Neuro gruñía, un sonido saliendo del interior de su pecho.

Neuro se movió, colocándose sobre ella, como demonio que era no podía permitir que su esclava tomase el control. Ella ya tuvo su momento de gloria, ahora le tocaba a él.  
Yako chilló, sorprendida cuando la mano del demonio cobro vida sobre su pecho, amasando aquella pequeña carne, estimulándola por encima del encaje, sus dedos en busca de aquel botón.

La detective mordisqueó aquel dedo enguantado con los dientes, presa de una sensaciones que no podía soportar, el calor de su cuerpo al sentir la caricia de Neuro. Este rozó su cuerpo contra el suyo, pegando su pecho al de ella. Buscó sus labios, abriendo sus labios e intercambiando su dedo por sus labios y su lengua. La chica jadeó ante el contacto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía ante aquel beso tan intenso, tan adulto.

-Neu...-El demonio le dejó unos segundos para respirar y después volvió a besarla, hambriento de ella, paseando las manos por su cuerpo, sus dedos jugando con la curva del ombligo, acariciando aquellas piernas suaves e interminables.

Se sentía en una nube, su cuerpo evaporándose en brazos de Neuro, quien bajó pequeños besos por el cuello de la chica, lamiendo la piel hipersensible de ella, sus dientes puntiagudos llegando a la clavícula.

-Ahora, esclavo-Dijo con voz gutural, succionando la piel de ella justo debajo del mentón-No quisiera destrozar esta ropa que has elegido para mi, así que...-Yako sintió su sonrisa contra su piel-¿Debería romperla? ¿Como debería hacerlo?

El sonrojo de la chica llegó a noveles insospechados, su pulso acelerado contra la boca de Neuro.

-Co-Contigo...encima no..puedo-Dijo Yako sonrojada, los dedos de sus pies curvados.

-¿Ohh, estas planeando algo nuevo, esclavo?

-¿De-debería demostrártelo?

Neuro sintió como su esclava lo apartaba, moviendolo contra la superficie del sofá, cambiando posiciones, siendo ahora él quien estaba debajo y la detective se colocó encima, con las rodillas a cada lado del cuerpo del demonio. Yako apoyó las manos en las caderas de él, y cogiendo las manos de Neuro entre las suyas las paseó por su cintura, muy suavemente, haciendo gruñir al demonio, que quería más.

Yako dejó sus manos allí, mientras se tocaba a si misma, delante de él. Neuro observó sus manos, sus pequeños dedos jugando con el encaje, como ella buscaba su propio placer y de su boca salían pequeños sonidos. Neuro apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Piensa el esclavo tentarme mientras se da placer?-Preguntó, no pudiendo evitar que le saliese la voz gutural.

-No se me ocurriría tal cosa-Dijo ella, y se llevó las manos a la parte de atrás del sujetador, soltando el broche y retirándolo de su cuerpo, dejando que Neuro pudiera apreciar sus pequeños montículos.  
Sus ojos brillaban, más que de costumbre y Yako estaba perdida en ellos, como siempre que ocurría cuando lo miraba, adorando aquel color extraño pero a la vez intenso.

Se agachó para besarle de nuevo, sintiendo como él la rodeaba y se paseaba por la escasa tela que cubría su trasero, sus dedos jugando con los lazos que la mantenían en su sitio.  
Era intenso, a pesar que de momento solo se habían besado. Yako se sentía satisfecha, su plan había salido a pedir de boca y no podía ser más feliz que en ese instante, en brazos de Neuro.

Cambiaron un par de veces de posición, la chica consiguiendo sacar la chaqueta y el chaleco de él, pudiendo recorrer aquellos impresionantes pectorales. Cuando sus pechos desnudos se rozaron, la chica sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral.  
Nunca olvidaría el rostro de Neuro cuando ella sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello hasta la mejilla, quedándose con aquel sabor que solo podía pertenecer a su jefe demoníaco.

Pero en un momento de la noche, el cansancio hizo mella en Yako, cansada por el ajetreado día que había tenido, cerrando los ojos, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Neuro, quien acariciaba su espalda.  
Neuro observó como su respiración se hacia acompasada, haciendo ver que se había quedado dormida. Soltó una pequeña risa, en voz baja.

-Y eso que venía a seducirme...-Cubrió sus cuerpos con su chaqueta azul-este piojo descuidado...

Neuro besó la frente de la chica, apoyando el mentón en el pelo rubio de la chica, sintiendo su fragancia a fresas.  
En medio de la noche, el demonio sonrió, apretando contra él, aquella pequeña esclava que había conseguido su amor.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho demasiado romanticona jajaja Y siento no haber hecho ya el acto jajaja

creo que Neuro necesita algo más de estimulación jajaja me gusta ver a una Yako más seductora, recuperando lo que es suyo jajaja

:)


	10. Tiempo de Normalidad

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 10: TIEMPO DE NORMALIDAD

* * *

Yako despertó a las seis de la mañana, con un brazo dormido por la posición, debajo del brazo de Neuro, encontrándose aún en la agencia, cubierta con la chaqueta azul de su jefe.  
El devorador de misterios tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera teniendo un gratificante sueño, algunos mechones caían por su rostro fino y Yako jugó con uno de ellos, el cual caía hasta la punta de su fina y afilada nariz.  
La chica no recordaba con claridad todo lo que había pasado, su mente recordaba fragmentos, a cada uno más intenso que el anterior pero tuvo que cerrar un ojo, pues la claridad que entraba por la ventana le daba directamente en la cara.

Después de unos momentos, Yako se dio cuenta de una conocida y rara sensación; no podía moverse. Sus pies estaban apresados entre las largas piernas del demonio y sus manos enguantadas se encontraban muy cómodas en sus nalgas. La chica se sonrojó, queriendo golpear al sensual demonio, el cual seguramente se encontraba fingiendo dormir. Yako sabía que Neuro no dormía mucho más qu horas. Él mismo se lo había dicho.

El cuerpo de él estaba caliente, su pecho desprovisto de chaleco era tentador para Yako, la cual tenía sus manos colocadas en un pedazo de pectoral y desde su posición en el hueco del cuello del demonio, tenía una visión perfecta de un pequeño pezón masculino y como su respiración pausada hacia subir y bajar su caja torácica.

Ella se sentía extraña, su pecho estaba eufórico y a la vez sentía que le faltaba el aire, pero eso ultimo quizá sea porque Neuro la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

-Neu-ro, due-le-Dijo ella, sintiendo después como dos puños se apretaban contra su cráneo, en la conocida "primera tortura" de la mañana. La magia había terminado de un manera abrupta.

-¿El piojo ha dormido bien?-Dijo sonriente levantándose y dejando a la chica en el sofá, la cual se tapo su desnudez con la chaqueta de él. El demonio se agachó para recoger el sujetador de la chica, balanceándolo en uno de sus dedos, sonriendo hacía ella, que saltó del sofá para atraparlo, solo consiguiendo dar saltos ridículos, pues Neuro era bastante más alto que ella.  
Neuro se estaba divirtiendo con lo ridículo de su piojo, sin perder detalle en como sus pechos, que se podían ver a través de su chaqueta, rebotaban cada vez que ella intentaba alcanzar la prenda.

Al final, para complacer a su esclavo, Neuro amarró la prenda al cuello de la chica, haciendo una especie de lazo con él y tirando a la chica por encima de él, torturándola como siempre.  
Mientras ella sollozaba en silencio, sobándose en trasero y arrastrándose por el suelo buscando la prenda que le faltaba del conjunto, perdida cerca de Troya. La chica la sujetó, asegurándose que no tenía ningún roto ni suciedad. Se la colocó, teniendo algún que otro problema con los lazos.

El demonio la observaba, sonriendo por como la luz del sol le daba en el cuerpo, enfatizando el color azul del conjunto. En la noche le pareció más oscuro, pero ahora que lo veía a la luz, era más claro, casi en lucha contra el azul de su traje. Pero algo más oscuro.  
Aquel pequeño trasero cubierto por aquellas tiras estaba tentando demasiado al demonio, la forma redondeada de las mismas, como aquel triangulo de tela cubría lo mínimo y que el piojo se estuviera moviendo no ayudaba.

Aunque quizá debería preocuparse por otras cosas.

-Esclavo-La llamó Neuro, con el chaleco ya abotonado y pulcramente colocado. El demonio sonrió cuando Yako se volteó hacia él, con aquellos ojos marrones curiosos-¿Tu cerebro se ha convertido en inservible que no se da cuenta de los detalles?

-¿Que detalles?

-Como supuse. Tu evolución se ha revertido. Has vuelto a ser una ameba-Dijo Neuro, levantando un largo dedo para señalarla.

-No soy ni una ameba ni un piojo-Dijo ella, acercándose hacia Troya, donde estaba él apoyado contra la madera-¿Que es lo que realmente pasa?

-Si hace nada solo podías pensar en ellos. ¿Mi presencia ha ocupado toda tu mente inferior?

Yako se quedo mirando aquellos ojos verdes. Neuro había vuelto a ser su jefe sádico y ya había empezado de nuevo con sus preguntas misteriosas. Ella sabía que tenía que descubrir lo que quería decirle el demonio, así que arrugó los labios y pensó.  
En un par de minutos, su cabeza se iluminó, para luego explotar en nervios.

Era Lunes.

LOS EXÁMENES! ¿COMO PODÍA HABERSE OLVIDADO?

Neuro observó como los ojos de su esclavo se agrandaban, su pupila temblando cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Su rostro busco el reloj de la agencia, que marcaba las 7 de la mañana. Yako suspiró, pues sus exámenes no empezarían aún, los que le tocaban esa semana empezaban a las 10 de la mañana, ya que no eran las asignaturas troncales.

-¿Te has dado cuenta ya, esclavo?

-Tengo tiempo aún, no me asustes-Dijo ella, respirando profundamente para calmar los nervios que le había inducido el demonio. Se movió para saludar a Akane, pues se había abrochado la chaqueta de Neuro, por lo que la trenza no se daría cuenta de su escaso atuendo.

La trenza se movió graciosamente, entrelazándose con la mano de Yako, quien rió y comenzó a jugar con ella, mientras Neuro se movía por la oficina, observándola de reojo. El demonio salió de la oficina, no siendo notado por la chica, que parecía estar teniendo un momento tranquilo con la secretaria de la agencia.

-Frío..-Gritó Yako cuando el demonio regresó y le apretó contra la cara una pequeña lata de té con miel. Neuro había bajado a la tienda que estaba al lado de la agencia para comprar la lata, volviendo enseguida junto a las dos. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yako, que sujetaba la lata, confusa por el gesto de Neuro pero la aceptó.

-Gracias-Sonrió hacia él, abriendo la lata con un ruido y tomando un buen trago. Delicioso.

-Tu interior estaba oliendo extrañamente como el infierno, así que lo he ido a arreglar-Dijo él, caminando hasta su silla. Yako bufó molesta por el comentario de su jefe, y para disimular, volvió a dar un trago al té. El dulce sabor recorrió su boca y sonrió a pesar de sentirse dolida por culpa de cierto demonio.

Después de tirar la lata a la basura y comprobar la hora, decidió que iba siendo momento de marcharse a su departamento para cambiarse y proceder hacia el nuevo examen.  
Miró de reojo hacia Neuro, que no parecía estar ya prestandole atención, por lo que se movió hacia la puerta.

-¿A donde crees que vas, esclavo?-Escuchó la voz de Neuro, que rápidamente estaba a su lado. A Yako casi se le cae el abrigo de las manos.

-Yo...iba a casa

-¿Sin avisar siquiera? Que mal comportamiento después de venir a provocarme-Dijo él, con los ojos intensos.  
Yako sentía que la desnudaba con la mirada, a pesar de que aún estaba vistiendo su chaqueta. Después pensó que la palabra _provocar_ sonaba muy bien dicha por Neuro.

-Iba a...hacerlo

-Debes tener mi permiso para poder abandonar esta agencia

-¿Puedo tener tu permiso, amo?-Preguntó ella, sabiendo que no podría irse hasta que lo hiciera. No quería entrar en detalles de provocación o de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aún estaba algo avergonzada. Neuro parecía inmune.

-Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar-Dijo él-Aishhh, soy un amo muy bueno

 _"Claro que si.."_ Pensó irónicamente para si misma la detective.

Neuro agarró la cintura de la chica y la llevó a cuestas hacia su casa, después de decirle a Akane una frase simple de _"Cuida de la oficina mientras no estamos"_. Yako gritó, sintiendo como el aire se colaba por aquella ropa fina que llevaba y esperó a que llegasen lo antes posible.  
Como no podía ser de otra manera, llegaron muy rápido a casa de Yako y como era habitual, Neuro la dejó caer en el suelo de su habitación con un golpe.

Yako se levantó del suelo, volviendo, otra vez, a sobarse el trasero por el golpe. A este paso, se le iba a quedar plano de tanto golpe.  
Neuro parecía feliz, sonriente con aquella sonrisa suya de gato de cheshire mientras la observaba desde su posición elevada. Se quedó en la cama de la chica mientras ella se metía en el baño para ducharse y prepararse.  
Pudo oler su jabón de baño mientras esperaba, tendido en la mullida cama de la detective, jugando con uno de los mangas de la chica.

Al poco rato, Yako salió del cuarto de baño, vestida con un conjunto de ropa interior rosa. Neuro levantó la mirada del libro y sus ojos recorrieron sus curvas. Yako no lo miro, mientras buscaba en su armario su uniforme escolar (no creía que la dejaran ir con ropa de calle).  
Se vistió rápidamente, anudando el lazo al final y encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Neuro, que aún seguía estirado en su cama. La chica buscó su peine para cepillarse el pelo, mientras recitaba de memoria los conceptos que entraban en su examen.

-¿Crees que podré aprobar?-Preguntó ella, repentinamente nerviosa, buscando la mirada de Neuro. Él la miro, levantándose elegantemente de la cama.

-Enorgullecete, Yako-Dijo frente a ella-Tu mente humana puede llegar a resolver casos que están fuera de mi alcance. Debes tener más confianza en ti misma, has sido entrenada por mi, el que ha resuelto todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco. ¿Entiendes, esclavo?

Yako tomo sus palabras y sonrió hacia él, acercándose y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un sonoro beso en los labios. Ella buscaba un beso corto y suave pero se vio invadida por los labios habilidosos del demonio y el beso se convirtió en un torbellino de mordiscos, succiones y movimientos de manos sobre la ropa.  
Respiraba aceleradamente cuando él se separo y tomo su mano, tirando de ella para salir hacia el colegio, donde Yako se enfrentaría de nuevo a los exámenes.

Los dos caminaron por la calle con las manos entrelazadas, Yako sonrojada, pues era la primera vez que el demonio caminaba con ella de esa manera y no tirando de su cráneo como de costumbre.

El demonio caminaba elegantemente, con sus piernas largas dando potentes zancadas, siendo la chica quien tenía que dar dos pasos para igualar uno de él.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela de ella, Neuro se detuvo en la entrada, donde iban entrando los nerviosos estudiantes, algunos parando y volteando a ver a la elegante persona que acaba de llegar con la famosa detective de la escuela.  
Neuro los ignoró, volteando a ver a Yako, quien tenía la mirada perdida y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Aun nerviosa, esclavo?

-No..no por los exámenes..

-¿Que harás cuando termines tu prueba humana?

Yako conocía ese tono de voz.

-Ir a la agencia para buscarte un misterio que devorar

-¿Que más?

-Haré mis tareas como una buena esclava

-¿Y?

Yako se quedó sin opciones. Miro confusa a Neuro, quien sonreía, con los brazos cruzados.

-No hay nada...

Neuro se agachó para quedar a la altura de la oreja de la chica, donde sopló suavemente antes de hablar.

-Traerás ese bonito conjunto que tenías escondido en tu cuarto, esclava. Si no lo haces, te desnudaré

Yako enrojeció. Incluso llegó a tartamudear.

-¿Lo entendiste, esclavo?-Dio un mordisco suave a la oreja roja de la chica.

-S-Si...

Yako corrió hacia el interior de su colegio, escapando de aquel demonio seductor, que también tenía una faceta pervertida.

Pero ella le amaba.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	11. Tiempo a Solas

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 11: TIEMPO A SOLAS

* * *

Después de terminar su periodo de exámenes, había tenido dos esa mañana: dos de las materias buenas de Yako, biología e historia.  
La chica había respondido sin miedo, tomándose su tiempo para redactar cada pregunta, pudiendo hasta hacer un repaso antes de entregar su examen. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía, por lo que Kanae ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando, como de costumbre, fueron a la cafetería y la detective superó su récord de platos de comida. Yako parecía hambrienta, de verdad.

-¿Paso algo bueno, Yako?-Preguntó Kanae, mirando a la chica tras los palillos.

-Algo...-Dijo Yako, recordando aquellos besos, entre otras cosas...

-Parece que tu asistente te acompañó hasta la entrada-Comentó su amiga, haciendo que Yako tosiera y se atragantase con el arroz.

-¿C-Como?

-Es lo que todos comentan, al parecer han encontrado muy interesante a tu asistente-Dijo con un deje de humor, viendo como Yako se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista. Kanae sonrió pero se mantuvo firme y serena-¿Fue para él que compraste aquel conjunto?

-Bueno...

-Seguro que tuvo sus efectos en él

Yako bajó la mirada y gracias a los dioses, su amiga no preguntó mucho más sobre su compra de ropa interior. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Kanae le colocó dos entradas delante de las narices.

-¿Que es?

-Son dos entradas para el famoso parque de diversiones ZonnomyLand. ¿Lo conoces?

Los ojos de Yako se iluminaron. Ella adoraba los parques de diversiones. ¿Como lo había conseguido?

-¿Son tuyos?

-Me los regaló mi madre, pero yo no los voy a usar-Dijo ella, estendiéndoselos hacia Yako-¿Los querrías usar?

-¿Enserio? Gracias-Dijo con una sonrisa. Kanae volvió a su comida, contenta por la gran sonrisa que tenía Yako. No dudaba en lo que iba a hacer con aquellos boletos pero no se lo diría.

Las dos terminaron de comer y estuvieron un rato de charla, hablando de temas intrascendentes o de el modelito de las revistas. Yako estaba contenta por poder pasar tiempo con su amiga y un rato después se despidieron para ir cada una a su casa.

La detective guardó los boletos en el bolsillo de su falta y caminó de buen humor hacia su departamento. Estaba tan contenta que por una vez no tiró sus zapatos al entrar por la puerta, los dejó bien colocados a un lado, encontrándose con los lustrosos zapatos de Neuro.  
Yako asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón, en busca del demonio pero este no estaba, por lo que ella lo buscó en su cuarto, fue entonces cuando escuchó el ruido de la ducha.

La chica se sonrojó y se acercó a la puerta. Pudo escuchar la seductora voz del demonio llamándola.

-Entra, esclavo-Dijo desde el interior. Yako pasó por la puerta, con las manos en la espalda y los ojos entrecerrados pero cuando los abrió completamente solo pudo ver al demonio en su ducha, dándole la espalda. No se había cortado en llenar completamente la bañera y en utilizar el jabón de ducha.  
Se sentía muy caliente, había bastante vapor.

-El agua de los humanos no es tan caliente como me gusta-Comentó el demonio. Yako se preguntó que hacía allí, rodeada de vapores y más importante, del cuerpo desnudo de Neuro. Podía ver su traje azul doblado en una esquina.

-¿P-Para que me llamaste?-Preguntó dudosa.

-Para tu nueva labor como mi esclavo nº1-Dijo él, arrogante como siempre, sus brazos colgaban de los lados de la bañera, sus guantes brillaban contra la porcelana blanca de la bañera de Yako.

-¿Labor?

¿Que estaba tramando? Se preguntaba Yako, sin comprender que tenía que hacer.

-Lávame el pelo, esclavo

Aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Yako esperó unos segundos, por si aquello era una broma, pero Neuro no dijo nada ni se echó a reír diciendo que era una mentira. Yako suspiró, entendiendo que en verdad tendría que hacerlo, por una parte emocionada por el hecho de poder tocar el cabello del demonio.  
Se movió por el cuarto de baño, quitándose el suéter y la camisa blanca, dejándola junto a la ropa de él, ya que no quería mojarla y se colocó detrás de la bañera, con aquel cabello a menos de unos centímetros.

Estaba consciente de que estaba en sujetador y falda pero se centró en buscar el champú y sumergir las manos en el agua de la bañera.

-Quema-Se quejó al notar la temperatura, bastante superior de lo que le gustaba a ella.

-No es lo suficientemente caliente para mi-Se quejó el demonio, que ya había retirado sus baterías demoníacas.

Yako tomó la manguera de la ducha y mojó levemente el cabello del demonio, para después tomar una pequeña porción de champú y empezar a frotarlo con suavidad.

-Como no lo hagas correctamente, te partiré las muñecas

La chica detuvo su movimiento, con algo de miedo pero nada de lo que había hecho estaba mal y prosiguió, disfrutando de la suavidad del cabello del demonio, más suave de lo que ella pensaba, como si fuera el pelaje de un gato mezclado con la seda.  
Neuro tenía los ojos cerrados, dando a entender que estaba disfrutando del pequeño masaje. Yako podía observar el rostro del demonio, sus rasgos finos rodeados de pequeñas gotas de agua y vapor. Era muy guapo, pensaba Yako, bajando los labios y rozando la frente lisa de Neuro. Este abrió un ojo, sorprendido por la acción de la joven.

-¿Acaso el esclavo esta tomándose libertades por encima de sus posibilidades?-Yako no tenía que mirarle para saber que estaba sonriendo.

Yako no dijo nada, centrándose en mover las manos sobre la cabeza de aquel sensual demonio, formando la espuma y pudiendo oler el perfume mentolado del champú.  
Cuando hubo formado una buena capa, abrió de nuevo el grifo y limpió de champú su cabello, dejando ver aquel cabello de dos colores.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, sin más sonido que el del agua y el corazón de Yako aumentando de velocidad a medida que Neuro se volteaba hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica no pudo más que quedarse embobada con aquel cuerpo rodeado de espuma y centrandose en aquellos pequeños recuadros de piel que se podían ver.

-Bonito sujetador, piojo-Dijo el demonio, mirando fijamente hacia el centro de sus pechos, donde se cerraba el sujetador rojo de la chica. Tenía un pequeño lacito en el centro.

Yako bajo la mirada y luego se sonrojó. Luego se levantó.

-Ya te lavé el cabello, ahora me voy-Dijo dando por terminada la conversación. Después de salir del cuarto de baño, sacó sus entradas del bolsillo de su falda y las dejó en su escritorio. Se las quedó mirando, pensando cual sería la mejor manera de proponerle al demonio la idea de ir.

Una manos mojadas le rodearon la cintura, haciéndola soltar un gritito. Se volteó, sabiendo con que se iba a encontrar, sabiendo que se iba a encontrar con aquellos ojos verdes, sabiendo que él le iba a sonreír, sabiendo que iba a volver a caer,...Y no se equivocaba.

Allí estaba, Neuro, aquel que hacía latir a su corazón. Sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura, mojando su piel desprovista de ropa, y como siempre, sin posibilidad de escape.  
Yako levantó los ojos, encontrándose con él.

-¿Neu-ro?

-¿Que estabas mirando, esclavo?

-Yo...Bueno...-Su dedos señalaron los dos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa. Neuro miró hacia ellos, no muy interesado, durante unos segundos, para luego volver a posar su mirada en Yako.

-¿Que sucede con ellos?

-Me preguntaba...esto...¿Quieres ir?

-¿Por que iba a ir?

Yako bajó la mirada, sabiendo que aquello iba a pasar. Si no había una razón que llevase a un misterio, el demonio no se movería.  
El demonio no se movía, sus dedos enguantados aun rozaban la piel de ella, dejando pequeñas gotas de agua a su paso.

-¿En que piensas, esclavo?

-Nada...

Yako intentó soltarse del agarre del demonio.

-¿A donde vas?-Preguntó él

-A dormir, estoy cansada

Neuro soltó un sonido de su boca, como de disgusto y acercó su cuerpo al de la chica, que tembló por el súbito contacto.

-¿Qu-Que?

-No te dejaré ir, Yako

Su nombre sonó demasiado sensual de sus labios, pensó Yako, sin poder evitar gemir cuando él posó sus labios en su cuello y sorbió su piel.  
Las piernas de ella empezaron a perder el equilibrio, a medida que el demonio movía los labios hasta dar con los de ella y empezar un pequeño pero no por ello menos intenso, beso.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la madera de su cama en las piernas, luego sintió las mantas en la piel desnuda de su espalda. Neuro se colocó sobre ella, cerniendo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus extremidades largas.  
Sus labios se movían mágicamente sobre los tímidos de Yako, mordisqueando el labio inferior alternativamente, sorbiéndolo para aumentar la sensación...volviendo loca a Yako, que se agarró a sus brazos, sintiendo los músculos tensarse a medida que él se movía sobre ella.

Minutos después él se separó, dejandole unos momentos para respirar, en los que ella buscó necesitada el aire, con las mejillas sonrojadas y las manos temblorosas.

Luego volvieron a mirarse, ojos verdes contra marrones.

-¿Qu-?

-¿Tanto quieres ir a ese espectáculo para humanos?-Preguntó él.

Yako no entendió a que se refería. Luego miró hacia la mesa, donde estaban las entradas.

-Si...quiero ir

-Deberías dormir, piojo-Dijo con voz de "te lo ordeno", Yako tardó unos instantes en comprender, luego sonrió y lo abrazó.

-A veces eres bueno

-No te acostumbres

Yako no lo haría.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	12. Tiempo de Diversión

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 12: TIEMPO DE DIVERSIÓN

* * *

Yako nunca le diría a Neuro lo que pensó cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente. Nunca le diría que le gustaba dormir con él, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y como su olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales.  
Definitivamente nunca se lo diría.

Lo más gracioso fue que cuando él se despertó, sus mechones se movieron, haciendo sonreír al demonio y palidez a Yako.

-Siento la presencia de un misterio-Dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

Y así fue, otro misterio. Lo peor de todo era que se encontraba en el parque al que irían. Aquello motivó al demonio, que apresuró a la joven para ir. Yako aún sentía el apretón que había ejercido el demonio en su cabeza.

"Ni siquiera a comentado nada sobre mi ropa..."Pensaba Yako, apretando un pequeño bolso mientras miraba hacia sus pies. Llevaba el conjunto que le había regalado Kanae, sentía el viento fresco en las piernas.

Neuro iba caminando a su lado, sin decir una palabra, sus mechones se movían a ratos en busca del misterio, haciéndole pensar a Yako si el día iba a acabar con otro cadáver y la frase típica de siempre de _"el asesino eres tu"_.  
Por un día, ella quería una cita normal.

Aunque con Neuro nunca iba a ser normal.

Tomaron el metro, sintiendo el agobio de la multitud de personas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Yako nunca lo tomaba si se lo podía evitar, no le gustaban las aglomeraciones.  
Yako se había colocado junto a la puerta, con Neuro apoyado en la parte cómoda, junto a las barras y las columnas, alejado de la gente. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en las ventanas, observando sin ver el paisaje.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando entrar a un nueva aglomeración de gente, empujando a Yako, que perdió el equilibrio de una de sus piernas. Una brazo la agarró a tiempo, apretándola contra un cuerpo duro y masculino.

-No seas torpe, piojo-Dijo Neuro, que la había atrapado a tiempo.

-Gra-cias...-La chica se sonrojó-Pero...¿Donde tienes...tu mano?

La astuta mano del demonio estaba sobre uno de sus pechos, más concretamente, en el izquierdo. La chica movió los labios, sintiendo como el rubor subía de tono puesto que él no movió su mano.

-Si te suelto, caerás

Yako no creía que esa fuera la razón, al menos no en la superficie. Y menos cuando los dedos de él, traviesos, le rozaron el pezón un par de veces. Yako abrió la boca, buscando la mirada de Neuro, que sonreía.

"¿Que...haces?" Articuló la detective, controlándose para no hacer una escena.

Neuro no pareció mostrarle atención ya que siguió torturándola con los dos dedos, apretando el pequeño botón a través de la fina tela, que solo hacia que la sensación fuera mayor.

Sin duda fue el peor viaje de Yako en metro. Cuando llegaron a su parada, la chica salió corriendo, en busca de aire, notando que gracias a la "travesura" de su jefe, se podía apreciar la excitación de sus pechos tras la tela. La chica se quería morir de vergüenza.

-El misterio nos espera, esclavo-Anunció Neuro, justo detrás de ella, tomándola de la cabeza y arrastrándola hasta el parque. La detective pensó en su mala suerte.

Al llegar al parque, el mal humor de la chica se disipó, emocionándose por todo lo que se abría delante de ella, la multitud de atracciones, la enorme noria, los personajes con forma de gato que daban globos a la gente,...

Yako tomó el brazo de su jefe, sin consideración, y lo arrastró por las primeras atracciones, por los distintos puestos de comida (comiendo solo ella) y empezando a pensar que podría disfrutar del día.

Pero todo aquello le recordó algo a Yako.  
Neuro nunca hacía las cosas gratis.

-¿Por que estas accediendo a hacer lo que yo quiero?-Preguntó en los sombreros giratorios. Era divertido, pues Neuro era demasiado grande para la atracción y se notaba sobretodo en sus piernas (P.D: los que vieron Shugo Chara, como en el episodio de las tazas con Amu e Ikuto).

-No creas que no me lo cobraré luego, piojo-Dijo Neuro, con voz gutural.

"Esta cansado y enfadado" Pensó Yako. Aunque luego pensó en lo que había sufrido ella con la "escenita" del metro. Ella no la había olvidado.  
Ella había ido allí a divertirse, no importaba lo demás.

-Vayamos a ese artilugio redondo-Dijo Neuro, cuando salieron de aquella atracción con forma de sombreros. Yako siguió la línea de su largo dedo hacia la noria. No tuvo objeción alguna, en su mente se formaron las imágenes que muchas veces aparecían en los mangas shojo, donde los protagonistas se besaban, el chico declaraba su amor, las míticas escenas románticas que a Yako tanto le gustaba leer.

Ambos subieron, sentados uno frente al otro en aquel pequeño cuadrado de metal. Yako movió nerviosa las piernas, se sentía invadida en aquel espacio y de nuevo, Neuro era demasiado grande para un espacio tan pequeño. No la miraba, estaba pendiente de la vista y Yako olvidó todo y centró su atención de la vista que tenía delante.  
Se podía ver toda la ciudad, los edificios parecían diminutos, como si fueran juguetes, al igual que los coches, pequeñas manchas de color que se perdían por las esquinas de los edificios, el color del cielo, más claro hacia abajo y más intenso a medida que subías la mirada, llegando al violeta en las zonas altas.

El parque se veía diminuto, como si ellos estuvieran volando por el cielo por encima de todo, alejados de todo. Yako pensó que sería maravilloso perderse en el cielo, los dos solos, alejados del mundo, alejados de los casos, de los misterios de Neuro, de los exámenes y la escuela, de los problemas,...solo ellos dos, por fin solos.

Pero todo ello era una ilusión, ella sabía que tenia sus responsabilidades y Neuro no iba a olvidar su razón de vivir, sus misterios,...

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-El misterio esta madurando-Escuchó la voz de Neuro, buscó su rostro y encontró que varias de sus herramientas demoníacas con forma de ojo-cámara ya se movían por todo la cabina. Sus ojos brillaban en busca del misterio.  
Yako estalló.

-SOLO TE INTERESAN LOS MALDITOS MISTERIOS-Su voz se elevó, sus ojos llororos enfocados en el rostro sorprendido de Neuro. Apretó los puños, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran.

-No seas ridícula esclavo-Dijo calmadamente Neuro

-Estoy cansada, no quiero más esto...-Dijo ella-Por mucho que me esfuerce...nada va a cambiar

La noria se detuvo, al final ya de la vuelta, dando por terminado el paseo y la conversación entre los dos. Se escuchó un grito no muy lejos y después el caos.

-Nos toca trabajar, esclavo

Yako bajo la mirada, limpiándose las lagrimas y siguiendo al demonio, que ya había empezado a caminar hacia la escena del crimen.  
Una mujer, joven, había sido asesinada en el carrusel de los gatos, no muy lejos de donde ellos habían estado en la atracción de los sombreros.  
La gente había sido alejada tras el cordón policial, donde Sasazuka y Ishigaki ya se encontraban en escena, recaudando información.  
Al verlos, Yako se introdujo, consiguiendo el pase para así poder investigar. Neuro se alejó para empezar su propia investigación. La chica lo perdió de vista, centrada en hablar con los policías y reunir información.  
Sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre, tras el cordón policial, que soltaba algunas lagrimas y se acercó a preguntar por su relación con la victima.  
Tras unos minutos, Neuro apareció de nuevo detrás de ella, haciendo como siempre que señalase el culpable, que resultó ser el mismo hombre que lloraba, tras el cordón policial. Resultó que era un ex-novio de la victima, la cual lo había dejado por otro más joven y rico. El rencor de él pudo con ella.

Tras el arresto y la detención (Con el consiguiente bocado de Neuro), Yako decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Sus pies le dolían, posiblemente por usar unos zapatos dolorosos, su mente estaba echa un lío y lo único que quería era un sofá y un buen tarro de helado de chocolate.

Arrastrando los pies salió del parque, se había despedido de los policías y sabía que Neuro iría detrás, sentía el ruido de sus zapatos, por lo que estaría detrás.  
No quería mirarle, Yako sentía ganas de llorar.

No hablaron. Ni cuando subieron de nuevo al metro, ni cuando llegaron a la agencia.

Yako tenía la mirada agachada y Neuro estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

Neuro la observaba, ya que a aquella hora el metro no estaba muy lleno. No comprendía a la chica, su rostro lloroso cuando le gritó, sus palabras,...  
Él había visto su sonrisa cuando se montaron en las atracciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas de rosa, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Él lo había disfrutado. Neuro adoraba la sonrisa de Yako.

Estaban frente a la agencia. Era tarde ya. El cielo se había oscurecido, ya no era el mismo violeta que habían visto desde la noria.

Yako caminó hasta donde estaba Neuro y buscó su mirada. Su corazón latía muy fuerte cuando se puso de puntillas y cubrió los labios de Neuro con los suyos.  
Se agarró a él pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, cargando su peso en él mientras movía sus labios exigentes, deseando, buscando...  
Él la agarró de la cintura, jugando con sus dedos por su espalda, pasándolos por el dibujo de las alas que tenía la camiseta de ella. Sus labios mordieron los suyos, respondiendo a su beso, haciendo jadear a Yako.  
Ella se sentía en el cielo, le dolía el corazón, sus manos buscando el salvavidas que era Neuro. Tiró de sus mechones rubios, haciendo mella en él, que abrió su boca para explorar más profundamente el interior de su piojo.

Pero ella lo cortó, alejándose.

-Es-Este...fue el...último-Dijo Yako, mirando hacia él.

Luego se marchó de allí, llevando en brazos los pedazos de su corazón.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	13. Tiempo de Sentimientos

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 13: TIEMPO DE SENTIMIENTOS

* * *

La chica corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, soltando los zapatos por el camino, poco o nada le importaban esos moledores de pies. Solo quería llegar a su piso y encerrarse en él.  
No confiaba en su suerte. Desde luego Yako no solía tener buena suerte. En ningún aspecto de la vida cotidiana, pero donde menos suerte tenía era con Neuro.  
Estaba segura de que el demonio no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no después de haberle gritado, de haberle besado y de haberse ido corriendo. Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes...

Yako estaba confusa. Sabía que lo amaba, pero no sentía que él lo hiciera del mismo modo, después de todo solo le preocupaban los misterios y los enigmas. No por nada la llamaba trapo de cocina o piojo. Yako no sabía si estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a amarlo, con todas sus letras.  
Sabía, de algún modo, que saldría herida, aunque también sabía a ciencia cierta que no podría amar a otra persona que no fuera el sádico de su jefe.

Como imaginaba en un principio, Neuro ya estaba en su piso cuando ella pateó la puerta para cerrarla, haciéndose daño puesto que no llevaba zapatos. El demonio, cómodamente estirado en su cama, con sus zapatos perdidos girando en su mano, movió los ojos hacia ella y Yako pensó cuantos segundos tenía de marguen para esconderse en algún sitio; calculó: la puerta estaba descartada, la cocina no tenía buenos escondites, el salón menos, quizá si corría podría encerrarse en el baño...

-Ni pienses escapar, piojo-Dijo Neuro y ella se hizo gelatina. ¿Como la había leído tan fácilmente?

Neuro se levantó elegantemente de su cama, olvidando los zapatos, sus movimientos finos y calculados para colocarse delante de ella, que intentó moverse, solo para quedar entre la pared y su cuerpo, sin posibilidad de escape. Los pelos de ella se erizaron cuando él le sujetó la muñeca.

-D-Duele...

Neuro fijó su mirada verde en ella, recorrió su mirada, su leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sus labios llenos y algo brillantes le estaban tentando, igual que hicieron frente a la oficina, cuando ella se estiró y le besó. El demonio había disfrutado de su beso, había querido más de ella, Yako era como un buen misterio, su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus toques, a su perfume,...como cuando ella se le apareció en la oficina, como un pequeño regalo pagano que él quería romper y devorar.  
Trató de controlarse.

-¿A que te referías con el ultimo?-Preguntó, algo más calmado, recordando las palabras de ella.

Yako lo miró, no podía negarlo mucho tiempo más, ni ella quería negarlo. Cuando estaba cerca de él, su cuerpo no le respondía, solo quería abrazar ese cuerpo misterioso y dejar que él la corrompiera.

-Lo que es...no volveré a...besarte-Dijo ella, Neuro parpadeó, viendo como ella volteaba la mirada para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Estas mintiendo, piojo

-No, es...verdad

Los labios de Neuro se posaron en los suyos unos instantes.

-¿Que haces?-Exclamó ella, llevándose una mano a los labios.

-Besame

Yako sintió una punzada en el corazón. ¿Neuro le había dicho lo que ella pensaba que había oído? ¿Había salido aquella palabra de sus labios demoníacos?

-No

Neuro no esperaba esa respuesta en su esclavo.

-Hazlo

-No

-Eres mi esclavo, debes hacer lo que te ordeno

La voluntad de Yako se estaba disipando a medida que Neuro acercó su rostro al suyo. Podía ver pequeñas motitas de un verde más claro en sus pupilas. Ella no tenía escapatoria.

-Vamos Yako-Estaba usando su nombre-Un beso...aquí-Señaló sus labios con un largo dedo enguantado-Antes lo hiciste

Cada segundo se hacía más difícil para Yako. Tenía aquel rostro sádico y sonriente a unos milímetros, su aliento delicioso colándose de nuevo, sus labios llamándola, levemente abiertos, dejando ver los dientes puntiagudos.

-Si te beso...me dejarás ir?-Preguntó ella, necesitaba espacio y así no lo iba a conseguir nunca. Quería pensar eso pero en realidad deseaba como nunca besar al demonio. Y él se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Solamente si haces bien tu trabajo

La chica se puso de puntillas, ya que a pesar de que Neuro estaba algo agachado, aún no podía llegar. Se aferró a sus hombros y posó los labios en los de él.  
Hacía menos de media hora que se habían besado, no había sido mucho tiempo pero la sensación de volver a besarlo fue demasiado para Yako. Y menos cuando él la rodeó y hondo el beso, abriendo su boca y buscando su interior con la lengua. Estuvieron unos segundos, luego él la dejó respirar unos segundos. Yako iba a dar por finalizado el beso pero él tenía otros planes.

Neuro cubrió de nuevo sus labios con los suyos, rodeándola con un brazo, inclinandole la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mejor acceso a su boca, colando los dedos por su nuca, subiendo por su pelo y manteniendola así, mientras la atormentaba con la boca.  
Le pasó la lengua por su labio inferior un par de veces, succionando, tirando de él con los dientes alternativamente, prolongando el dolor, prolongando la pasión. Yako se sentía abrumada por el poder de sus labios, de su calor fundiéndose con ella. Él quería ser malo, después de todo era un demonio, pero estaba siendo dulce, posesivo, tomaba lo que quería de ella sin ser rechazado, ella lo deseaba, aunque intentase mentirse a si misma.

La soltó lentamente, prolongando el momento en que sus labios se separaron lo máximo posible, observó su trabajo: los labios hinchados por sus besos, su respiración agitada, sus ojos dilatados con un surco brillante en la parte inferior y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Neuro se pasó la lengua por los labios, rememorando el sabor de sus labios y Yako no se perdió detalle de aquello.

-Tienes una buena mirada-Dijo él, sin perder detalle de su rostro deseoso. Le rodeó la cintura-No hemos terminado

Yako sintió la cama y su cuerpo sobre el suyo segundos después, e inmediatamente se tensó, aunque no es como si no estuviese en esa situación otras veces. Pero esta vez parecía diferente.

-Besame, Yako

Su voz era hipnótica, la hacía perder el razonamiento lógico y las buenas acciones. Le rodeó el cuello y apretó los labios.

-¿Por que?

-¿El que?

-¿Por que me deseas ahora, Neuro?

-Eres algo extraño, mi cuerpo reacciona a ti

-¿Solo ahora?

-Hace tiempo

-¿Me amarás?-Preguntó temerosa. Quería saberlo.

-Los demonios no amamos

Claro. Los demonios no tienen sentimientos.

-¿Entonces por que me besas?

-Cuando te beso, provoca reacciones en mi cuerpo

-¿Reacciones?

-El poder corre por mis venas

-¿Entonces solo soy una batería?

Yako no quería seguir preguntado. No había manera de que él la amase como ella quería. Neuro no sabía lo que era eso.

-Eres una herramienta

Dolor. A Yako le dolía. Quería apartarse. Irse.

-...

-Pero aun así, eres importante

-¿Eh?

-Eres diferente a todos los humanos...

-Por eso me elegiste-Lo recordaba. Aquellas palabras cuando estuvieron de viaje. Pero no lo entendía.

-Si

-Pero no me amaras

-Soy un demonio

Yako apartó la mirada, no quería que él la viese llorar. Le dolían los labios, él la había besado como si fuera un humano, había algo en sus labios. Ella ya se había sentido así antes, por eso había comprado el conjunto, por eso había ido a verle, por eso había ido a rogarle, él era un demonio pero...también había dicho que el contacto con los humanos le estaba volviendo como un humano.  
Tenía miedo, de hecho aún le dolían sus palabras pero...ella lo amaba. Quizá todo podría arreglarse. No podía rendirse aún. Cosería su dolorido corazón y haría que aquel sádico demonio la amase.

-Neuro...-Su mano voló hacia la mejilla de Neuro, sintiendo su calor bajo su palma.

Los ojos de él no parpadearon, mirándola fijamente. Consiguió levantarse, Neuro la iba a seguir pero ella negó con la cabeza, quedando junto a la cama. Sus manos temblaban, aferradas a su camiseta.

-No sé como ama un demonio,...tampoco sé si es cierto que no podéis amar...pero, lo que sé es que...yo si te quiero-Buscó los ojos de él, que sentado aún en su cama, la miraba-No entiendo porque, pero te quiero,...eres sádico, cruel y para nada eres lo que pensaba pero...-Se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando a la vista el sujetador del conjunto azul-verde. La falda fue igual de fácil de sacar. Se acercó a él, que aún no se movía, cogiendo una de sus manos y colocandola en su pecho, notando el cuero sobre su piel caliente-Puede que nos cueste...pero quiero..intentarlo, quiero que me ames, Neuro.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, solo el tic-tack del reloj los acompañaba. Yako había apostado todo, no muy segura de que pasaría a continuación pero quería creer que se podía. Neuro había cambiado desde su llegada al mundo humano, ¿Por que no podría llegar a amar?

El brazo de él la volvió a rodear, sentándola en sus piernas, con su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Eres un piojo problemático-Musitó él contra su piel. El demonio se encontraba confuso, no le había contado toda la verdad a la chica, puesto que los demonios si que aman, no como los humanos pero si que tenían un sentimiento similar, pero no conllevaba tanta dependencia como en el caso de los humanos. ¿Su piojo le iba a enseñar a amar? Él le enseñaría como amaba un demonio-¿El piojo cree que puede mandarle a su superior?

Sus manos jugaron con las tiras de sus bragas mientras su lengua recorría su cuello, haciéndola suspirar y apretar la tela de su chaleco con las manos firmes. Neuro buscó sus labios, deseando de nuevo probar aquel sabor que solo pertenecía a su piojo.  
Le fue quitando aquellas dos prendas que la separaban de la piel pura de su piojo, tomándose su tiempo para jugar con el encaje y a su vez estimular sus zonas sensibles. Neuro sonrió al descubrir lo sensible que era aquella pequeña humana.  
Dejó que ella tuviera su momento de gloria, despojándole del chaleco y dejando que sus pequeñas manos le recorrieran el cuerpo, sentía sus temblores cuando pasaba cerca de sus piernas, como giraba la cabeza tímida, facilitándole el acceso para mordisquear y lamer su cuello.

La chica le sujetó el rostro para volver a besarlo, sorprendiendo al demonio por la fuerza de la chica pero sin problema para corresponderle, rodeándola para intensificar el beso.  
Yako se sentía muy bien, le dolían los labios por tantos besos pero no quería detenerse, quería enseñarle todo el amor que podía darle.

Neuro la observó, después de separarse levemente para dejarla coger aire. La chica respiraba aceleradamente pero aún así se veía deseable con su cabello despeinado y sus labios entreabiertos.

-Yako...

-Shh...-Le besó de nuevo. Neuro ya no volvió a hablar, cubriéndolos a ambos con las sabanas de colores de Yako. Yako nunca olvidaría aquella noche.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	14. Tiempo de Problemas

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 14: TIEMPO DE PROBLEMAS

* * *

Cuando estas enamorada todo es de color de rosa, aunque para Yako deberían cambiar la frase a verde flúor. Los últimos días habían sido como esos de relleno que a veces se ven en los mangas shoujo, donde la protagonista solamente hace sus quehaceres diarios, queda con su amiga y poco más, aunque a eso se sumasen pequeños momentos "love" como despertase en brazos de su amado, compartir algún que otro beso antes de dormir, ir de la mano a algún sitio,...Aunque lo dicho, pequeños momentos. No solían durar mucho.

Yako vivía su rutina: instituto de día, agencia por las tardes. Neuro seguía tratándola como su silla o su "señalador de asesinos" pero alguna vez se le escapaba alguna caricia indiscreta, lo pillaba observándola o le levantaba "sin querer" la falda para ver que tipo de conjunto llevaba.  
Le había prohibido ir con el "conjunto demoníaco" (El sensual y transparentoso) a la agencia, ya que según él, solo lo podía llevar si estaban "solos".

Ella le había hecho caso, no queriendo contradecirle y aliviada porque había momentos en los que el conjunto no era nada cómodo. Kanae le preguntaba por el asunto pero ella conseguía cambiar la conversación hacia el terreno de "chicos de los recados" de su amiga y se relajaba, pudiendo escuchar los relatos de como su amiga plantaba a los chicos.

Los exámenes le rondaban la mente pero gracias a las clases particulares que le pedía a Neuro (Siendo chantajeada posteriormente por el demonio) estaba segura de que no iba a tener problemas para aprobar. Le quedaba uno más, que tendría dentro de pocos minutos y estaría libre.

Cuando lo terminó, habiendo ya salido del colegio, camino a la oficina, sentía como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo, de hecho se paro y volteó un par de veces para comprobarlo. No había nadie. ¿Sería Neuro? Yako lo dudaba. No le parecía propio del demonio. Se lo decía su "instinto".

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta de la agencia, soltó todo el aire que llevaba agarrado. Al entrar fue directamente a la mesa donde Neuro estaba leyendo un periódico.

-¿Por que la prisa, piojo?-Preguntó levantando la vista de un articulo sobre un asesinato en el que habían tomado parte.

-Hoy...¿Estuviste siguiéndome?-Preguntó rápidamente, aun sentía una mirada detrás de ella, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-No. No tengo tanto tiempo como para hacerte de niñera

¿No era Neuro? ?Quién había sido entonces? Yako se sentía intranquila pero no volvió a preguntar, intentó disipar su mente con los trabajos que le fue pasando Neuro durante la tarde y estuvo con ello hasta el atardecer, cuando el demonio le dijo que fuera yendo para casa. Yako quiso protestar pero accedió, ya que al parecer él tenía que hacer algo antes.  
Recogió sus cosas, se despidió de Akane, a la que le había dado su tratamiento especial durante la tarde y su trenza brillaba intensamente. La chica salió de la agencia y se encaminó a su casa.

De nuevo su cuerpo se sintió nervioso, no sabía que era, pero había algo raro en el ambiente, algo la seguía. Otra vez se volteó para ver si había algo detrás, nada.  
Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su piso, estaba tratando de abrir la cerradura, que como siempre no quería funcionar a la primera. La chica chasqueó los labios, agachándose para recoger las llaves que se le habían resbalado de los dedos nerviosos.

Algo metálico y frió se pegó a su sien. Yako no podía moverse, conocía ese sentimiento, el de tener un arma apuntándote a la cabeza.

-No te muevas, Yako-chan-La voz de Higuchi sonó en su oreja. La instó a levantarse-Abre la puerta, vamos.

Yako lo hizo, y él la empujó hacia dentro, caminando hacia la habitación de la chica donde le hizo tirar la mochila.

-¿Donde estaba~?-Preguntó el chico, rebuscando entre sus cajones, tirando su ropa por el suelo hasta que encontró el conjunto que buscaba. Se lo tiró a Yako, quien lo tomó. Su cuerpo temblaba, no podía evitarlo, sentía miedo, Higuchi estaba raro y no imaginó nunca que alguien tan calmado como él estuviera haciendo algo como aquello. Sus ojos recorrieron el encaje del conjunto que había comprado para estar con Neuro-Pontelo, rápido.

Yako tembló cuando la volvió a apuntar con el arma, que brillaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, peligrosa, mortífera, ...  
La chica se cambió rápidamente, y luego esperó allí, en medio de su habitación mientras él daba vueltas a su alrededor observándola desde todos los lados.  
Lo siguiente que supo fue que la cubría el rostro con un pañuelo y que sus ojos se iban cerrando, sintiendo como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y era tomada por aquel que en su momento pensaba que era su amigo. Se hizo la oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Neuro llegó al apartamento de Yako se encontró la puerta abierta y entró rápidamente, buscando rastro de la chica. El demonio se paró en la entrada de su dormitorio, encendió las luces.  
La habitación estaba revuelta, la ropa de la chica por el suelo, su uniforme arrugado en un lado y su mochila abierta y también su contenido desparramado por el suelo. El ventanal estaba abierto.

Neuro sintió como su móvil vibraba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Había recibido un mensaje.  
Abrió el aparato lentamente como si supiera lo que se iba a encontrar, la pantalla brillando contra sus ojos oscurecidos.  
La pantalla le mostró una imagen adjunta. En primer plano salía su pequeño piojo: su cara dolorida, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, su piel se apreciaba roja, como si le hubieran abofeteado varias veces. Sus brazos estaban esposados, por encima de su cabeza, en una posición sumisa y sin escapatoria. Llevaba aquel conjunto que él le había prohibido ponerse, brillando contra su piel marcada. Una de las tiras estaba rota y el encaje que cubría su pecho derecho tenía un corte, posiblemente hecho con un cuchillo. El transparente camisón se abría, sin ser atado, mostrandole su cuerpo magullado.

Los colmillos de Neuro se clavaron en su labio inferior, sintiendo la sangre correr. Apretó una mano con fuerza, puesto que no podía destrozar el móvil. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Quien había osado tomar a su propiedad para dejarla en aquel estado?  
Fue porque él no estuvo con ella. Neuro apretó la bolsa en la que llevaba una deliciosa cena junto con un pequeño pastel con forma de tronco relleno de chocolate con leche. No había vuelto con Yako a casa para comprarlo y ahora lo sentía pesado en su mano, como recordandole su culpa.

No era la primera vez que secuestraban a Yako, ya en anteriores ocasiones había sido blanco de sus enemigos como Sai pero esta vez había algo diferente. Neuro destrozaría a aquel que había tenido la audacia de retarlo.

Su móvil vibró de nuevo, esta vez era un mensaje.

 _"¿Crees que podrás salvarla? Ella ya no es tuya."_

Era un reto. Se estaba burlando de su persona, de aquel que había resuelto todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco. Neuro dejó la comida en la cocina, sería de utilidad cuando regresase con la chica, recogió el cuarto de ella, encontrando una de sus pinzas rojas en el suelo. Se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Terminados los preparativos saltó por la ventana.

* * *

Katsuragi Yako gritó de nuevo cuando su secuestrador, Higuchi le golpeó de nuevo en el rostro. Sus ojos se negaban a llorar pero malditos fueran, algunas lagrimas traicioneras conseguían salir.

-¿Por que no lo dices?-Gritó el chico frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-Di que soy yo

-N-no lo haré...yo...quiero a Neuro-Dijo ella.

Hacía un par de horas que había recuperado la consciencia, encontrándose en una especie de nave industrial, ella en el medio de la misma, colgada de unas esposas y unas cadenas que le impedían cualquier movimiento. La chica sentía un dolor potente en una parte de la cabeza y sus muñecas le dolían por el metal que las mantenía prisioneras.

Higuchi apareció entre las sombras, con su arma en el bolsillo del pantalón. Se había acercado a ella, volviendo a girar a su alrededor para observarla, ella rehusó su mirada, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos negros. Y menos vestida así.

El chico jugó con su camisón, tocando algunas partes de su piel con sus dedos fríos mientras hablaba, le contaba que si estuvieran juntos, lo que podrían hacer si estuvieran juntos, como la quería, como admiraba su trabajo,...  
Cuando ella le dijo que no, empezó a golpearla, diciendo que no era lógico que amara a alguien como su asistente, que qué tenía de bueno,...cuando ella le dijo como lo quería y supo que la había tocado, la furia del chico se desató contra ella.

-De-tente, por favor-Pidió ella, sus ojos ya lloraban. Su conjunto, aquel que había escogido especialmente para Neuro se encontraba destrozado, sentía el encaje cortado, dejando ver la piel de su pecho, que fascinó al chico.

-No...me toques

Su suplica no tuvo efecto cuando el chico le rozó la piel sensible y se entretuvo con ella. Cuando su boca abandonó su pecho estimulado la miró.

-Sabes que él no vendrá por ti

-Neuro vendrá

Si había algo que ella sabía era que él vendría. Confiaba en Neuro y en su capacidad, no importa lo que le hiciera, sabía que el demonio aparecería y lo arreglaría todo. Pero ella no era ninguna princesa en un castillo, ella intentaría escapar.  
Pensó en la situación: estaban posiblemente en un polígono o en un edificio abandonado. No se escuchaba ruido por lo que estaría alejado de la ciudad, hacía frío, quizá situado al sur...

Yako miró hacia el chico, aquel que pensaba que era su amigo, alguien en quien podía confiar. ¿Por que estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Era su culpa, por haber insinuado que eran novios? ¿Estaría de nuevo controlado por alguien?

-¿Por que estas haciendo esto?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Porque eres mía, Yako-chan-Sus manos seguían tocándola-Desde que te conocí quise más, fuiste amable conmigo y cuando dijiste que eramos novios delante de tu amiga...

-Eso fue un error...

-NO lo fue-Dijo él de nuevo elevando la voz-Yo te deseaba y por fin estaba ocurriendo pero no...de nuevo tuvo que aparecer ese tipo para estropearlo todo.

-Eso no es verdad, Higuchi-san...

-NO me pongas el honorifico. A él lo llamas por su nombre.

-Le quiero...

-NO, me quieres a mi-Le agarró las piernas-Y te lo voy a demostrar

-NO,...-Gritó ella también, intentando alejarse de él-Neuro, NEURO

-Él no va a venir-Le tocó por encima del algodón de sus bragas.

-Vendrá, sé que vendrá

"No llores, Yako"

-¿Por que sigues teniendo fe en él?-Gritó el hacker, perdiendo el control.

-Porque ella es mi esclavo nº 1-La voz hipnótica y melodiosa del demonio sonó por toda la nave, Higuchi se volteó y Yako elevó los ojos rojos e hinchados para ver la figura del demonio junto a una ventana rota. Ella no tenía que mirarle el rostro para ver que se encontraba enfadado.

-TU...

Neuro saltó hacia el suelo, muy cerca de donde se encontraban los dos, sus ojos calibraron brevemente el estado de la chica y luego dirigió su mirada verde al chico, que tenía sus manos aún sobre la tierna piel de su piojo.

-Más te vale soltarla, señor hacker-Dijo con voz grave. No debía mostrar sus garras, aunque estaba claro que el chico sabía de su procedencia demoníaca. Era consciente del arma, que brillante se vislumbraba entre sus pantalones. Eso no haría nada al cuerpo inmortal del demonio, pero no podía confiarse.

-Ella es mía-Dijo el hacker

Neuro entrecerró los ojos.

-Ohh, creo que tus oídos funcionan mal, señor hacker- Sus ojos brillaron, intensos-¿No oíste cuando explique que ella es mi esclavo? ¿Puede que tu también tengas una deficiencia en el cerebro? Yako me pertenece.

Higuchi enrojeció por las palabras de Neuro, la burla del demonio hacia su persona. Sus manos dejaron a Yako para tomar su arma y apuntarle con ella.

-No-Jadeó Yako, sus ojos mirando hacia Neuro, quien no se inmutó ante la presencia de ese arma o de las posibilidades de que pudiera dispararle.

-Eso es demasiado para un humano como tu-Dijo Neuro

-Es suficiente para hacerte daño-Respondió el hacker-Sé que no eres un humano normal y corriente, es muy posible que una bala no te haga nada pero...¿Y si descargó toda la munición en ti?

Los dos se sonrieron, uno por su brillante plan y el otro pensando en la inmoralidad de los humanos, cubriéndose las espaldas con armas de juguete.  
Neuro se preparó, llamando a una de sus herramientas demoníacas, ya que el chico no parecía que estuviera bromeando con el hecho de coserlo a balazos como si fuera un queso de bola.  
El primer disparó sonó rápidamente, la primera vala le dio en un brazo, lo que frenó momentáneamente al demonio que pudo escuchar el gritó de la chica y el movimiento de las cadenas cuando intentó moverse.

Rápidamente su cuerpo inmortal expulsó la bala, que rodó por el suelo. Neuro siguió moviéndose, esquivando los ataques del chico.  
12 disparos, 12 balas, solo 2 aciertos.

Neuro, ya sin bromas de por medio, saltó sobre el chico y le sujetó la cabeza con una de sus manos, haciendo una pequeña presión que hizo gritar al chico.

-Tus amigos policías esperan fuera para ponerte la correa, chucho-Dijo lentamente el demonio-Querría ocuparme personalmente de mandarte al infierno pero...voy a dejar que sean los humanos los que te juzguen. Pero de algo te voy a advertir, si te vuelves a acercar a Yako, a intentar respirar el aire que ella respira, te daré las mismas balas que has intentado utilizar conmigo.

Hichugi fue arrestado por el inspector Sasazuka, que había sido llamado por Neuro. Los policías rastrearon la zona mientras Neuro se encargaba de soltar a la chica. Con un movimiento de su mano las esposas se desintegraron y Yako era libre.  
La chica se abrazó al demonio, llorando en su pecho, apretando aquella chaqueta azul con fuerza. Neuro la cubrió con la chaqueta, abotonando cada botón con parsimonia y luego la cargó en brazos.

-Lo siento..-Musitó Yako contra su chaleco blanco.

-No debes hablar ahora, piojo

-...

-NO vuelvas a preocuparme así

Yako asintió, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Dejó que Neuro la llevase a casa.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	15. Tiempo de Pasión

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 15: TIEMPO DE PASIÓN

* * *

Neuro llevó a Yako a su casa, a velocidad supersonica, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo. Ella no había subido la cabeza desde que habían salido de la nave, sus manos se apretaban en su chaleco, su rostro enterrado en su cuello.  
Neuro entró por la ventana del cuarto de ella, que aun permanecía abierta y la dejó sobre la cama o lo intentó porque ella parecía haber cambiado a una babosa ya que no se despegaba de él.

-¿Que te ocurre piojo? ¿Te has convertido en una babosa?-Preguntó el demonio.

Yako sollozó un par de veces contra su pecho, hasta que la fuerza del demonio la separó, para enfocar su rostro. Se limpió las lagrimas con la mano, esperando las palabras del demonio. Este no habló, simplemente se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño.  
Al poco rato, con el sonido del agua de fondo, volvió a la habitación y la cogió en brazos de nuevo, llevándola al cuarto de baño donde ya se estaba formando el vapor.

-Quítate la ropa-Dijo él. Yako lo miró, parpadeando varias veces, primero fijo su mirada en la bañera, que se llenaba de jabón dulce y luego hacia él, que esperaba.  
Sus manos desabotonaron su chaqueta, dejándola a un lado. El conjunto fue fácil de sacar, aunque ella no pudo evitar quedarse mirando la tela rota, como el encaje estaba destrozado o como el bonito diseño se había convertido en pequeños jirones. También lo dejó a un lado.

Entró en el agua caliente, que le hizo suspirar y sintió un escozor donde tenía alguna herida. El demonio se quedó con ella, mojandola de vez en cuando con el agua o revolviendole el pelo, haciendo que ella olvidase un poco lo ocurrido y riese en algunos momentos.

-Al final reíste, esclavo

Yako levantó la mirada y se quedó mirando su rostro, calmado, sus ojos verdes cálidos,...La chica sabía que estaba intentado animarla, cosa extraña en Neuro pero que el corazón de Yako agradeció.  
Se lavó concienzudamente, disfrutando de las burbujas, del olor del jabón de ducha, ...por poco se traga un poco de jabón.

La amabilidad que estaba mostrando Neuro no era normal, como la ayudó a salir de la bañera, como le curó las pequeñas heridas que tenía en brazos, cuello y manos. Pero hermosa fuera, Yako quería más. Después de unos minutos, la chica tenía unos pequeños apósitos en aquellas zonas. Ambos estaban en la cama de la chica, entre sus cojines y mantas, uno vestido con su conjunto azul y ella con un conjunto de ropa interior azul y una bata de gamuza. Ella tenía sus manos en su regazo, que se movían nerviosas, y lentamente volvió a mirar hacia Neuro.

-¿Que ocurre, piojo?-Preguntó el demonio, que estaba guardando cosas en el botiquín. Detuvo sus movimientos cuando ella lo abrazó por la espalda, casi perdiendo el equilibrio-¿Que haces, pi-?

-Ámame, Neuro-Dijo ella, tirándolo en la cama y colocándose sobre él. Neuro se sorprendió pero no hizo nada cuando ella le besó, mostrando su necesidad. Le mordió el labio inferior un par de veces, sorbiendo el mismo, disfrutando del sabor de su jefe. Hacia mucho que no se besaban.

Neuro le correspondió, moviendo sus labios sobre los de su piojo pero como solo alguien como Neuro sabía hacer. Le rodeó la cintura abriéndose paso por la tela hasta rozar su piel. Yako tembló pero lo dejó seguir. Durante unos minutos se dedicó a recorrer su rostro con los labios, dejandole tambien espacio para respirar. Había un pequeño moratón en una de sus mejillas que se dedicó a lamer y dar pequeños besos.

-¿Que te ocurre, esclavo?-Preguntó. Ya había cambiado de posiciones, dejando a la chica debajo de él. El cuerpo del demonio deseaba a la chica, no lo iba a negar pero ella se denotaba nerviosa y no era para menos.

-No quiero pensar...solo te necesito Neuro-Dijo ella, buscando los ojos de él.

-¿Estás suplicando como un buen esclavo?

-Lameré tu zapato si eso quieres

Neuro rió por lo bajo. Le recorrió la mandíbula con los dedos.

-Lo que quiero que lames no se encuentra tan abajo

La chica se sonrojó, entendiendo a que se refería. Los dos se miraron de nuevo, ella lo deseaba, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo y nada le impediría volver a hacerlo. Ni siquiera alguien como Neuro.

-¿Me deseas, piojo?

-Si

-¿Deseas a tu jefe?-Preguntó de nuevo, jugando con su oreja. La chica asintió, abriendo los labios, sus manos buscaban tocarle. Necesitaba tocarle-No te escucho piojo

-Te deseo-Gritó ella, tirando de su ropa. No importaba que él solo estuviera haciéndola sufrir para decir aquellas palabras, no importaba su inexperiencia, solo quería aquello. Su piel lloraba por el tacto de los guantes de Neuro, quería que volviera a abrazarla, a decirle aquellas frases crueles y porque no, a que la llamase esclavo nº1,...

Neuro la beso concienzudamente, sabiendo que ella lo deseaba igual que él. No tenía que pensar demasiado donde tocar, ella era sensible. Jugó de nuevo con su albornoz, abriendo las solapas, revelando la ropa interior. No era como el conjunto perdido, pero el color azul enfatizaba su piel y él no necesitaba aquella tela cubriendo su cuerpo, más bien lo que quería era sacársela.

Ella dejó que la desnudase, que sus dedos rozasen sus zonas sensibles, sus ojos siempre buscando los suyos, que volvían a brillar bajo la oscuridad de su cuarto. Cuando sus pequeñas bragas cayeron por un lado de la cama, la chica estaba como la grana.

-No...es justo..

-¿El que, esclavo?-La boca de él estaba ocupada estimulando aquellos pequeños botones rosados.

-Que...tengas tanta ropa...

-Hummm, no pensé que fueras tan pervertida, piojo-Estaba riéndose, no lo decía en serio.

-Mo...cállate-Dijo ella sonrojada. ¿Tan malo era? Lo deseaba, por supuesto, sin ropa.

Neuro mordisqueó su pezón y luego la miro. Sus manos habilidosas empezaron a apartar la ropa que le sobraba, ante los ojos de Yako, lentamente el chaleco desapareció.

-Los...p-pan-talones...-Pidió ella, sin mirarle, muerta de la verguenza. Sintió la risa de él en su oreja mientras se rozaba levemente sobre ella, jugando con la abertura del pantalón, que luego también se unía al montón de ropa en el suelo.

-¿Mejor así, esclavo?-Preguntó risueño el demonio, volviendo a juntar sus cuerpos. La chica gimió, cuando sintió aquello rozar su zona intima. Asintió una vez, no queriendo encontrarse con la sensual sonrisa del demonio, haciéndole ver que de nuevo tenía razón, era una pervertida.

Con cuidado, ella recorrió los brazos de él, encontrando la marca de la bala que le había dado. Era una marca redonda, oscura, que ya estaba sanando. La pólvora le había dejado unas marcas oscuras. Pasó los dedos un par de veces sobre ella.  
Neuro no le dejó si quiera pensar en el dolor de aquel disparo, volvió a la carga con sus manos suaves rozando su piel, aventurándose a rozar la entrada de ella, que gimió al encontrar aquel dedo juguetón.

-Te haré gemir más, piojo

Ella no lo dudaba.

Las caricias del demonio empezaron siendo tentativas, buscando aquel pequeño punto donde ella se arqueaba con el contacto, estimulando varios lugares a la vez para un mayor placer, buscando sus labios para atacarla con su boca y su saliva caliente.  
Yako se apretó contra él, buscando su contacto, animándolo a tocarla. Pero ella tampoco se quedo quieta, buscó sus pectorales para besarlos y morderlos como si fuera un cupón del rasca y gana.  
En un momento que se colocó sobre él, recorrió su estomago hasta llegar a aquella zona desconocida de los chicos, descubriendo que aquello era más grande de lo que hubiera pensado.  
Parecía animado con ella, su cabeza húmeda llamando su atención y cuando el demonio vio su mirada le soltó un "Lamelo" que hizo que casi le diera un ataque al corazón.

La chica bajó hasta tocar con los labios aquella piel suave y resbaladiza. Las venas estaban marcadas y a medida que lo tocaba se iba formando un pequeño liquido en la punta. Se aventuró a tomarlo con la boca, lamiendo y recorriendo su longitud varias veces. Podía escuchar los sonidos que el demonio hacía cada vez que succionaba. No eran humanos pero implicaba placer.

-Más...piojo..-Dijo él, sujetando la cabeza de ella, para intensificar las sensaciones. No era brusco.

Yako lamió de nuevo, dejando una marca resbaladiza por donde luego pasaron sus manos. Con cuidado mordisqueó algunas partes, haciendo que Neuro abriera los labios y soltase un sonido gutural.

-No más-Dictaminó, apartándola y volviendo a ejercer la posición dominante sobre ella. Yako se arqueó cuando su miembro se posicionó en su entrada. Los dos se miraron, ella asintió, ya que lo deseaba, él suavizó sus ojos misteriosos, moviendo las caderas.

Ella gritó por la intrusión, él sintió como el misterio cobraba vida y sus ojos brillaban como un remolino, sin fin. Los dos unieron sus sonidos dentro de aquella habitación.  
El demonio no esperó a mover las caderas, arrasando a la chica con él en aquel mar de gemidos, movimientos y besos. Ella clavó las uñas en su espalda, dura, fuerte. Él mordió su cuello, dando con un punto de placer mayor y haciendo que ella tuviera su primer orgasmo.

-Neuro!-Gimió la chica, que sentía la lengua de él, pasando una y otra vez por la herida que le había hecho en su cuello. Él movió sus caderas de nuevo, demoledor, agarrando uno de sus pechos y con otra mano su cintura, manteniendola en su lugar.  
Un movimiento de cadera, dos, tres, ...más gemidos de Yako que morían en los labios de Neuro, quien no dejaba de estimularla, perdido él mismo en un mar de placer que hacía que sus ojos no parasen de brillar. Podría iluminar la habitación (Un poco exagerado jajaaja)

Pasaron 10 minutos. Yako buscaba a cada rato los labios de él, puesto que sus gritos no paraban de salir a medida que Neuro encontraba algún rincón en el que tocar. Le estimulaba el clítoris mientras sus caderas no paraban de moverse.

El móvil de ella sonó en aquel momento, Yako tembló y casi perdió el color al ver el nombre "MAMA" en la pantalla fosforescente. Estiró la mano, consciente de que Neuro no se había detenido ni parecía que tuviera intención de hacerlo.

En aquella llamada, la madre de Yako no solo supo que su hija no estaba del todo sola en su piso, ni que en breves volvería para celebrar con ella las notas de los examenes,...supo que su hija tenía algo más que una relación de trabajo con su "asistente" y que su hija gritaba demasiado cuando estaba teniendo relaciones.

Yako murió de la verguenza, sobre todo cuando Neuro le sonrió, diciéndole que quizá debería empezar a presentarle a su madre.

Iba a ser gracioso.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	16. Tiempo de Familia

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 16: TIEMPO DE FAMILIA

* * *

Yako sabía que su madre viajaba por trabajo, pero también era su forma de superar la muerte de su marido. Ella lo sabía, al igual que ella tenía sus propios métodos para sobrepasar el dolor.  
Ahora se encontraba en la ciudad de Colorado. Había llamado la noche anterior, mientras ella estaba haciendo el amor con Neuro.

Que vergüenza.

Aún podía recordar las palabras del demonio, sonriente, mientras aún se movía dentro de ella. Había sido una noche impresionante, ella había gemido hasta quedarse sin voz, cumpliendo las palabras que había pronunciado Neuro sobre que la haría gemir más. Y tanto.

No quería ver el rostro de sus vecinos.

Neuro se había hecho el dormido a la mañana siguiente, hasta que Yako se cansó y salió de la cama, buscando en el suelo su ropa interior. Sabía de buena tinta que él no necesitaba dormir demasiado, por lo que no dudaba de que había alguna razón oscura para que se hiciera el dormido.

Le costó más salir de la cama de lo que pensaba. Se estaba caliente dentro y fuera sintió el frío recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo.

Encontró las bragas junto a la chaqueta de Neuro.

-¿Que crees que haces, esclavo?

La chica volteó los ojos para ver al demonio recostado de lado en su cama, apoyado en uno de sus brazos. La sabana caía sensualmente sobre su cuerpo, desvelando una pequeña porción de sus pectorales trabajados.  
Su mirada se clavaba en ella intensamente.

-¿Que?-Preguntó ella, aun con sus bragas en las manos. Sus ojos no podían concentrarse en su rostro teniendo aquella vista tan erótica de un hombre en su cama. No sabiendo lo que habían hecho debajo de las sabanas.

-¿Quien te dio permiso para vestirte?-Su sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-¿No esperaras que me quede así?-Preguntó irónicamente. ¿O quizá si?-Hace frío.

-Te puedo calentar si quieres-Dijo, estirando la mano hacia ella, haciendo que la sabana resbalase un poco más, llegando a revelar las caderas y el comienzo del vello. Yako sintió como su nariz se llenaba de sangre por aquella visión. Se tapó la nariz por si acaso.

-No...no hace falta. Me vestiré

Ella se dio la vuelta, para proceder a la realización de la acción de ponerse ropa, dando dos inocentes pasos lejos de aquella visualización erótica. No pudiendo dar más pasos porque el demonio, rápido como solo él podía serlo, se acercó a ella, rodeandole el cuerpo con un brazo.

Soltó las bragas.

-¿Sientes frío, esclavo?-Preguntó Neuro junto a la oreja de ella. Él se estaba divirtiendo, puesto que no había tenido suficiente con la acción de la noche. Él deseaba más de ese pequeño esclavo.  
Le mordió la oreja, haciendo una leve presión con los dientes, a lo que ella gimió. Neuro sabía que ese era uno de sus puntos sensibles.

Movió sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, utilizando los dedos para apretar algunas zonas y estimular sus botones, a lo que ella giró la cabeza para decirle algo, una queja, supuso él. Le atrapó el labio inferior con los dientes.

¿Todo esto lo estaba haciendo porque ella había tenido la sutil idea de decirle que tenía frío?

-Neuro...-Gimió ella cuando las habilidosas manos del demonio pasaron por sus muslos y rozaron su entrada. En aquella posición, con ella delante de él, sintiendo su calor y su peso en su espalda, ya que él no tenía problema alguno en cargar su peso contra ella. Era sofocante, pero igualmente erótico.

-Solo estoy dándole calor a mi esclavo. Que amo más considerado soy-Respondió Neuro, introduciendo un dedo en su entrada y jugando con ella y su zona sensible. Ella soltó todo el aire en un gemido. El demonio sonrió contra su espalda.

-No...tengo frío...-Musitó ella

No iba a colar.

-No me gustan las mentiras Yako-Sonrió de nuevo, introduciendo un segundo dedo-Tendré que castigarte

-¿Castigar?

Oh, no.

-Para que entiendas que eres mi esclavo

Sus dedos abandonaron su entrada, ya húmeda y dilatada. Yako pensó que había terminado todo, por lo que giró la cabeza, solo para encontrar la sonrisa de él.

-Inclínate-Dijo haciendo presión en su espalda con una mano. Se encontró con sus ojos verdes brillantes, entonces sintió la presión de su miembro y supo lo que intentaba.  
Su voz sonó en toda la habitación cuando la penetró, en aquella posición, sintiendo como Neuro daba un gemido cuando estuvo totalmente enterrado en ella.

El demonio buscó sus manos para entrelazar los dedos, empujándola contra la pared, mientras movía sus caderas contra ella, haciéndola gemir y buscar su rostro para besarle.  
Mientras atormentaba sus labios en un intenso beso, una de sus manos buscó su pierna y la levantó, haciendo aún más intensa la penetración.

-Deberíamos hacer esto todas las mañanas-Musitó contento Neuro, mientras se vestía, una hora después. Yako salía del baño, después de una larga ducha. Vestía un sencillo vestido de lana verde y las pantuflas de andar por casa. Neuro se estaba abrochando los pantalones.

"Mi cuerpo no lo soportaría" Pensó Yako internamente, puesto que no se atrevía a decirle nada al demonio, que parecía muy contento. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer nada, ella lo había deseado la noche anterior pero no estaba preparada para el "cariño matutino" del demonio.

Se fue a preparar el desayuno, moviendo una silla para que él se sentase. El demonio se apareció unos minutos después, sentándose en la silla que ella le había preparado, viendo como ella se movía con libertad por la cocina, calentando leche por un lado, preparando un bol con comida. Cada vez que abría la nevera, luego la cerraba, moviendo las caderas.  
Dejó las cosas en la mesa, encontrando que Neuro se había agenciado una revista y estaba pasando los ojos por las filas de letras.  
Yako comió mientras movía los ojos del demonio a su comida, le gustaba observar como su cabello caía por sus rasgos masculinos, como aquellos mechones brillantes de baterías demoníacas rozaban sus mejillas finas, como sus labios se curvaban. Sus mejillas se fueron tiñendo de bordo a medida que notaba que no podía apartar la mirada del demonio.

Recordaba los hechos pasados en su habitación, haciendo que su sonrojo se intensificase. Bajó la mirada, concentrándose en mover las manos por la comida.

Neuro sonrió, consciente de las miradas de Yako. Aún podía oír los gemidos de la chica, como sus manos buscaban sus hombros, le gustaba apretar sus manos cuando sentía que ella se iba a venir. El cuerpo de su esclavo era sublime, reaccionaba como a él le gustaba, su misterio era lo más delicioso que había llegado a sus labios en su larga vida demoníaco.

Aunque nunca podría amar la manera de comer que tenía la joven.

-No vamos, piojo-Dijo después de que ella acabase de comer. La chica se volteó, solo para ser agarrada por la cabeza y arrastrada fuera del departamento.

Volvía la rutina.

Durante los dos siguientes días, Yako vivía una especie de nueva rutina. Sus exámenes habían finalizado (Las notas se las darían dentro de dos días), por lo que ya no tenía que ir a la escuela y su tiempo era monopolizado por el astuto devorador de misterios.  
Su día comenzaba despertándose en sus brazos, desayunando y yendo a la oficina a trabajar en la búsqueda de nuevos casos hasta bien entrada la tarde, donde si el esclavo nº 2 no se encontraba, el demonio aprovechaba para torturar a la chica con mordiscos y besos que dejaban a Yako momentáneamente descolocada y deseosa de más.  
Luego iban a casa de Yako, donde él cumplía con lo prometido y la tomaba de todas las maneras posibles: a él le gustaba tomarla contra la pared de su cuarto, aunque a veces también la sorprendía cuando estaba tomando una ducha, o cuando menos se lo esperaba.  
Yako adoraba los besos de Neuro, pero a veces se preguntaba si podría con ello.

-Neuro-Se quejó la chica, que estaba limpiando la mesa de la cocina después de haber cenado. Neuro había aparecido sin hacer ruido y la había rodeado con los brazos, yendo directamente a sus pechos, desprovistos de sujetador por la comodidad de ella. El punto de su vestido le hizo mucho más sensible, respondiendo a las peticiones del demonio-Neu...

Un gemido salió de sus labios cuando le rodeó el pezón sensible.

-Como si no te gustara...-Dijo él junto a su oreja-Eres muy sensible, piojo

Neuro besó la región trasera de su cuello mientras le subía el vestido, desvelando sus bragas a juego. Yako tembló cuando él dio con su punto sensible, apretándola contra la mesa, sintiendo el frío de la madera en su cintura desnuda.

-Que tenemos aquí...-La mano del demonio tocó la tela de sus bragas, encontrándola húmeda. Sonrió-No puedes mentirme, Yako. Lo deseas

Ella apoyó las manos en la mesa cuando él la inclinó hacía delante, tirando del vestido hacía arriba, pasando las manos por sus nalgas. Yako le miró por encima del hombro, encontrando su rostro más cerca de lo que esperaba. Sus labios se encontraron, Neuro lo intensificó mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y el chaleco, rozando su pecho contra la espalda de Yako.

-¿Estas lista?-Preguntó, aunque no había necesidad de respuesta. Yako no le iba a decir que no. Neuro no esperó su respuesta, aventurándose a bajar las bragas de ella por sus piernas.

Con un movimiento, sus cuerpos se volvieron a unir, con un gemido Yako supo que él volvía a disfrutarlo, como sus manos apretaban sus pechos, sus caderas moviéndose a un ritmo pausado al principio, aumentando la velocidad regularmente. Había aprendido como le gustaba hacerlo, sabía que primero intentaba ser gentil, por ella, pero luego su mente se fundía con la de demonio, tomando el control y llevándolo a otro nivel.

-Estas muy apretada hoy-Comentó Neuro, clavando sus caderas contra el cuerpo de ella, que no paraba de gemir. Sus ojos la miraban, como su cabello rubio se veía despeinado sobre la madera, como sus caderas reaccionaban al roce de las suyas, las marcas de sus manos enguantadas en la piel cremosa de Yako,...  
La mandíbula del demonio se apretó, sus colmillos se apretaron, siendo visibles cuando abrió la boca para gemir, al sentir un espasmo en el interior de ella.  
El sudor se empezó a acumular en su frente, apartando algunos mechones negros que obstaculizaban su vista.

-Neuro...

-Si, soy tu amo-Dijo él, orgulloso. Estaba a punto.

La detective sintió como él se introducía hasta el fondo, haciendo gemir a ambos cuando llegaron al final. Yako buscó la mano de Neuro, quien entrelazó sus dedos, mientras se liberaba y sus caderas disminuían su movimiento, hasta finalizar, estirándose sobre su cuerpo agotado.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, con la mitad de sus cuerpos sobre la mesa de madera, sus respiraciones agitadas y los restos de su acto escurriéndose hasta el suelo.

Luego de aquello, Yako se fue a dar un baño rápido, aún algo nerviosa y con sensibilidad en las piernas. Siempre le sucedía cuando terminaban.

Neuro escuchó el agua correr y se abrochó de nuevo los pantalones (Su otra ropa se la había llevado Yako a la habitación), estirándose en el sofá, para esperar a la chica. Se relamió los labios, sintiendo aún el sabor de su piojo.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.  
Viendo que la detective no iba a abrir, se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrándose con el rostro sorprendido de Haruka Katsuragi.

No era para menos, la madre de la detective había llegado a la ciudad para celebrar con su hija sus notas en los exámenes y curiosear sobre la relación entre su asistente y ella.  
Pero lo que no se esperaba era aquella visión al abrir la puerta; ella esperaba a su hija, quizá con restos de comida en la boca pero lo que tenía delante era a un hombre medio desnudo que identificó como el "asistente" de su hija.

La madre de la chica parpadeó varias veces, pero aquel cuerpo medio sudoroso seguía allí.

-Bienvenida, señora Katsuragi-Sonrió Neuro, utilizando su "mascara" de humano, haciendo pasar a la madre de la chica, que aún no se había recuperado.

-Hola, quizá debí haber avisado-Empezó Haruka, que no sabía que decir. Neuro la acompañó hasta la cocina, donde se sentaron a la mesa.

-No se preocupe-Respondió Neuro, que no se perdía detalle de las miradas que le echaba la madre de su piojo. Eran madre e hija.

-¿Yako está en casa?

-Si, ahora mismo vendrá

Eso esperaba el demonio, a quien no le apetecía demasiado seguir solo con aquella humana en la cocina de su esclavo.

La detective apareció al poco rato, encontrándose una escena que desde luego no esperaba: su jefe demoníaco, Neuro, medio desnudo, estaba sentado a la mesa con su madre, quien le estaba asaltando a preguntas. Su rostro era un poema.

Yako se preparó. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Pero disfrutaría un poco de ver en apuros al demonio.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	17. Tiempo de Explicaciones

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 17: TIEMPO DE EXPLICACIONES

* * *

Escondida detrás de la segura puerta de su dormitorio, Yako tenía una vista perfecta del rostro contrariado de Neuro, que respondía a las preguntas de su madre, quien ya se había puesto en "comando madre" y tenía los ojos entrecerrados, observando al demonio.

Nunca había visto al demonio así, entre la espada y la pared o en este caso, de su madre. Era divertido y a la vez sentía pena por él, ya que su madre era un poco...como una madre.

Comprobó que tuviera la ropa bien colocada y se cepilló un par de veces el pelo. Salió a enfrentarse al demonio y a su asistente.

Neuro elevó los ojos al ver entrar a su esclavo. Su rostro no cambió a pesar de que quería reprocharle algunas cosas como por ejemplo que se quedara observando mientras él sufría el cuestionario de su madre. Había sido consciente de su presencia detrás de la puerta. Se lo iba a recordar en cuanto su madre ahuecara el ala.

-Bienvenida Mamá-Dijo Yako, introduciéndose, recibiendo un abrazo de oso por parte de su madre.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Yako-Dijo su madre, comprobando todos los lados de su hija. Yako había sido previsora y llevaba un vestido-suéter que le tapaba el cuello, escondiendo así las marcas que Neuro le había dejado. Sus ojos volaron momentáneamente hacia el pecho desnudo del demonio, volteando inmediatamente para mirar a su madre-Estaba conversando con su asistente, Neuro-kun. Al parecer te ha estado ayudando con tus exámenes.

-Si-El sudor corría por su espalda, sintiendo como su madre pasaba a analizarla a ella y dejaba "en paz" a Neuro, quien se escusó para meterse en el cuarto de Yako-Fue de gran ayuda-Sabía que aunque había cerrado la puerta, aun podía escucharla.

-¿Como te han ido? ¿Fueron difíciles?

-El de matemáticas el peor-Su voz sonó modulada, para que pareciera que era más difícil aún-aunque creo que voy a poder pasar el rasero.

-Eso me alegra, Yako-Dijo su madre, apretando la mano de ella. Yako asintió, contenta por el contacto de su madre. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella había estado en casa, de hecho ella casi no lo recordaba. Su corazón se enterneció y una sonrisa tonta recorrió sus labios.

-Gracias por venir

Madre e hija empezaron a hablar de temas tribales, Haruka alabó el cambio de vestuario de la detective, admitiendo que ella siempre pensó que Yako tenía buenas piernas, haciendo sonrojar a la chica. Después vino la pregunta de que si estaba comiendo bien, como buena pregunta de madre y Yako no pudo más que reír mientras le comentaba los nuevos lugares de comida que habían abierto.

Neuro, que se había dado una ducha mientras ellas hablaban, podía escuchar sus risas mientras se volvía a vestir, bajo la protección de la puerta de la habitación de la chica. No pensaba salir aún.  
La madre de su piojo no había parado de analizarle con la mirada, sus preguntas parecían inocentes pero sabía que estaba intentando ponerle una trampa y que confesase alguna debilidad, cosa que no consiguió pues él era demasiado inteligente.

Le había preguntado que tal todo, sobre los casos y luego si Yako lo estaba haciendo bien cosa que Neuro al principio no sabía a que se refería, había demasiadas posibilidades de respuesta. Ella volvió a preguntar, añadiendo la palabra examen por lo que él le comentó que confiaba en los conocimientos de la chica.

-Sensei es lo suficientemente inteligente para pasar-Comentó, utilizando su voz de "persona"-Tuvo algunas dificultades con alguna asignatura pero le va a ir bien.

-¿Le has ayudado, Neuro-kun?

-Sólo un poco-Afirmó él-Revisábamos los ejercicios y le explicaba sus dudas.

-Te agradezco que la hayas ayudado. Debisteis de tener muchos casos

-Sensei puede con todo-Su risa fue fingida pero ella no pareció notarlo.

-Parece que la aprecias mucho-Comentó ella, haciendo que Neuro se estirase en la silla, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de la conversación. Los ojos de ella analizando sus facciones, buscando, investigando...-¿Me equivoco?

-Sensei es importante-Respondió él. Una respuesta neutra, sin demasiada información, pero suficiente.  
Haruka pareció meditar su respuesta, moviendo sus dedos y tamborileandolos sobre la mesa.

Neuro pensó que tenía una buena mente, era curiosa y seguramente con un poco de entrenamiento podría deducir casos de manera brillante. Desechó aquel pensamiento. Solo necesitaba un piojo.

-Siendo su asistente, tendrás mucho trabajo-Volvió a hablar ella

-No demasiado

-¿No? ¿Yako no es popular? Seguro que tienes que lidiar con muchos fans

-Solo algunas moscas en el camino-Comentó Neuro, bajando un poco el tono de voz, recordando a cierto Hacker con gafas o a cierto ente que se transformaba. El que más le molestaba no era Sai, si no el chico que se había atrevido a tocar a su propiedad.  
Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba apretando los puños demasiado fuerte. Los aflojó, centrándose de nuevo en la madre de Yako.

-Estoy tranquila sabiendo que ella esta contigo-Dijo, pero Neuro sabía que había algo detrás de esas palabras.

Después de dos preguntas más, sumamente incomodas, Yako decidió por fin aparecer. Los dos cruzaron miradas, de nuevo Neuro encontrando el parecido entre ellas; su piojo bien podía disimular cuando lo miraba.

Gracias a la aparición de su "sensei", se escusó para por fin, abandonar la tensión de la mirada de la madre de la chica y pasarle la patata caliente.  
Casi sonrió cuando vio como los pelos del cuello se le erizaban. Eso le pasaba por dejarlo en el campo de batalla solo.

Aún no saldría. Después de todo, no quería volver a encontrarse con aquella humana. Esperaría a que terminaran y el piojo volviera para dormir, ya que ya era de noche.

Yako le preparó un café a su madre, mientras que ella estudiaba el piso con la mirada. Habían hablado de muchas cosas pero su madre aún no le había preguntado por Neuro, a parte de que la razón por la que era su tutor.  
Dejó la taza sobre la mesa, volviendo a sentarse.

-Yako-Su madre movió la cuchara sobre el liquido, mientras esperaba a que su hija la mirase.

-¿Si?

-¿Cual es exactamente tu relación con Neuro-kun?

Yako pensó que "Neuro-kun" no le pegaba en lo absoluto con el demonio. Se imaginó al demonio señalándola con un largo dedo, diciendo: "Llamame, Neuro-sama"  
Se concentró en la pregunta, por supuesto sonrojándose en el proceso.

-Bueno...nosotros...-Jugó con sus dedos-Estamos s-saliendo...supongo..

-¿Supones?

-Aún no...lo hemos hablado-Yako esperaba que Neuro no fuera de los que ponen la oreja. Que verguenza.

-El otro día no parecía que estuvierais hablando

Un latido, dos latidos...

¿Por que tenía que recordarle aquel momento vergonzoso? El color se fue del rostro de Yako, llegando a ponerse de colores nada sanos para la salud humana.

¿Que decía ahora? "Lo siento mamá, veras...ese día estábamos haciéndolo, pero realmente no estamos saliendo, solo soy una pervertida que no puede evitar desear a ese demonio. Pero tranquila, solo lo hacemos una vez al día."

No pintaba bien.

-Estas en esa edad-Continuó su madre, viendo que ella no iba a hablar-Entiendo que Neuro-kun es un chico muy guapo y te puedas sentir atraída por él pero, no deberías hacer esas cosas sin haber tenido "la charla".

-Si, mamá...

A continuación sucedió, lo que todos los hijos temen en sus vidas, para lo que no están preparados ni nunca lo estarán. La conocida y aclamada, la CHARLA. Esa charla donde tus padres te hablan de relaciones, de como se debe hacer, etc...  
Yako quería llorar internamente, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza, no solo por que su madre no paraba de hablar de como conoció a su padre y de que cuando llegaron al momento ella estaba nerviosa...Realmente ella no necesitaba aquello. No es que le fuera a valer de mucho ya que Neuro no era un amane "tradicional" y desde luego no le iba a explicar a su madre como le gustaba hacerlo.  
No podía imaginar la cara de su madre si le dijera que Neuro era un pervertido sádico al que le gustaba hacerlo en la pared o que había insinuado que quería hacerlo en el techo. Como si pudiera decirle algo así a su madre. Ni ella quería pensar mucho en ello.

El reloj sonó marcando las once de la noche, rompiendo la charla monosilábica que estaba teniendo Haruka. Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, la madre de Yako se despidió, diciendo que pasaría un par de días en la ciudad y que la vendría a recoger mañana por la mañana para ir de comprar y comer juntas. Los ojos de Yako se iluminaron al oír el tema de la comida.

Como su piso era pequeño, su madre le dijo que iría a dormir a la antigua casa Katsuragi, que si quería podía ir a verla allí. Yako asintió, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de volver a ese lugar.

Cuando su madre se marchó, Yako sintió que todo el peso que había tenido sobre los hombros durante toda la charla se disipaba, por lo que se permitió unos segundos de calma, donde solo el latir de su corazón era lo que podía escuchar.

Esperó un par de minutos antes de recoger los cacharros de la cocina y volver a la habitación, donde sabía que la estaría esperando Neuro.  
Ojala no hubiera escuchado nada.

Yako no tenía suerte.

Al entrar en la habitación, que se encontraba a oscuras, por poco no se cae al suelo al tropezar con un cajón medio abierto. Lo cerró de un golpe con el pie.  
Los ojos verdes de Neuro se abrieron, mirándola desde su posición en la cama de ella. Llevaba el pijama rojo de su padre puesto y tenía un par de revistas esparcidas por la cama.

Su sonrisa de gato cheshire relucía bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, mientras la miraba recular hasta la cama.

-Tu madre parece muy experta en temas humanos sexuales-Comentó divertido.

Había escuchado todo. Fue lo primero que pensó Yako, mientras rebuscaba en su cajón en busca del pijama.

-Ya podrías haber hecho algo para que se callara-Comentó ella-Ha sido muy vergonzoso.

-¿Yo? ¿Por que? ¿Acaso no es algo importante en las relaciones humanas?

-No. Es vergonzoso-Aún se sentía avergonzada. Y no encontraba el pijama. Ah, ya estaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte, esclavo?-Preguntó en un susurró en su oreja. ¿Cuando se había movido? El demonio sonrió mientras abría los labios y mordía el lóbulo de la chica. El pijama había aparecido, pero Neuro tenía ganas de jugar.

-No, p-puedo so-la

-No lo creo, mira como tiemblas-Sus manos se pasearon por su cintura, afirmando el temblor de ella. Llegó sin dificultad al final del vestido y se lo fue subiendo, dejando al descubierto su ropa interior-Levanta los brazos, esclavo-Dijo más alto, abandonando su oreja. Yako lo hizó, ayudando a sacar el vestido por la cabeza. Neuro lo arrojó a algún lado y acarició su vientre.

-T-tengo que vestirme...-Intentó decir ella, aunque aquella caricia del cuero de los guantes le estaba gustando.

-Tranquila, no vas a coger frío

Eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Sentía las manos traviesas del demonio jugando con su cintura, bajando hacia sus bragas y jugando con ellas. Gimió cuando le rodeó el culo y subió por su espalda.

Ese demonio pervertido. Justo después de la visita de su madre.

-Neuro..-Empezó ella, pero él había bajado la cabeza para morder sus hombros, mientras jugaba con los tirantes del sujetador.

-No hables, esclavo-Pronunció él, mientras daba con el broche del sujetador en la espalda y se lo sacaba, dándole un viaje similar al del vestido.

-Pero...-Malditas fueran sus manos, maldito fuera su cuerpo que respondía a sus estímulos, malditos fueran sus pechos que buscaban sus dedos. Recargó la espalda en el pecho de él cuando sus dedos encontraron los pezones y empezaron a jugar con ellos.

-Así, Yako-Su voz sonaba contenta a medida que los pezones se endurecían por el tacto del cuero. Neuro sujetó su mentón y lo volteó hacía él, para poder así besarla. Yako jadeó en busca de un contacto mayor.

Poco le importaba ya nada.

Había olvidado ya el pijama.

Neuro sonrió. El piojo había vuelto a caer.

Dejó que ella lo estirase en la cama y le sacase la camiseta, sabía que a Yako le gustaba empezar por arriba, así como a él le gustaba empezar por abajo.

Los labios de ella empezaron una exploración por el pecho del demonio, empezando por su cuello, donde ella ya había encontrado el punto donde latía la vena, bajando hasta encontrar los fuertes pectorales. Sus manos los acariciaron, como si fuera la primera vez, aunque ella ya había perdido la cuenta. Bajó hasta su cintura y besó el comienzo del elástico del pantalón.

Los dedos de ella se colaron por debajo, tirando el ellos para mostrar el comienzo del vello. Neuro la premió con un suspiro y dejó que se los bajase, mostrando como su necesidad de ella se enfatizaba en su parte baja.  
Lo tomó con sus manos, sorprendida siempre por su tamaño, su grosor y su tacto. Aún no se acostumbraba a darle placer pero a él parecía gustarle. Cuando ella lo acariciaba siempre su rostro se contraía, sus colmillos se hacían visibles y Yako adoraba los sonidos que hacía.

-Yako...-Gimió Neuro cuando ella lo tomó en la boca, sus manos en su parte baja, acariciándole-Eres traviesa,...

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella succionó, sintiendo como su parte demoníaca tomaba parte de su cerebro. Su mandíbula se apretó, sintiendo el calor de sus labios, como su lengua le tocaba, la calidez de su saliva al bajar por su longitud,...

Los demonios eran sensibles, al igual que los hombres humanos, pero lo sentían de otra manera, pues estaban ligados a los pecados y a la pasión. Neuro normalmente poseía un control total sobre su lado demoníaco pero cuando estaba con Yako, ese lado parecía que también quería poseer a la detective, su mente se clareaba cuando llegaba al orgasmo con ella.

El demonio gimió cuando ella hizo un movimiento nuevo, muy sensual y que devastó las defensas del demonio. Yako lo miró, colocándose sobre él y elevando la mano sobre su cabeza.

-Se te han salido los cuernos-Comentó, mirando los ojos más verdes que nunca de Neuro, que se lamió el labio inferior mientras la miraba. Tal como ella había dicho, en su cabeza, entre el cabello rubio y las baterías demoníacas habían aparecido los dos cuernos que solían coronar la cabeza de demonio de Neuro.

Neuro gruñó, observando a la pequeña humana sobre él. Aún podía sentir su lado demoníaco pero se había menguado, quizá por la aparición de los cuernos. Seguía teniendo el control.

Rodeó a Yako con un brazo, buscando con desesperación sus labios para besarla.

Ella no se quejó.

-Voy a entrar, Yako-Dijo, bajando sus bragas con una mano y acariciando su entrada ya húmeda. Su voz había bajado una octava, gutural, varonil, haciendo suspirar a Yako, que abrió sus piernas para tomar al demonio.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	18. Tiempo de Sorpresas

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 18: TIEMPO DE SORPRESAS

* * *

Al día siguiente Yako sentía las piernas de gelatina cuando consiguió salir del abrazo intenso de Neuro y ponerse de pie. Reculó hasta el baño para vestirse y dar comienzo a un nuevo día, recordando su cita con su madre para comer. Lo de las compras había pasado a un segundo plano, no por menos olvidado.

Después de haberse puesto el vestido azul y unos simples zapatos planos, se fue a la cocina a prepararse unas tostadas con miel.  
Neuro apareció poco después, mientras ella tragaba la tercera tostada y untaba una cuarta de crema de melocotón. Él ya estaba vestido con su elegante traje y sus ojos curiosos volaron por la habitación, hasta posarse en la chica.

-Preocupándose de sus necesidades humanas antes que de las mías-Comentó risueño, caminando por la cocina-¿Como te puedes considerar una esclava?

Yako bebió un vaso de zumo de naranja y miro al demonio, pensando en decirle que gracias a lo que había pasado anoche en su cama, ella tenía bastantes dificultades para poder caminar derecha. ¿Que se preocupaba por sus necesidades? Que se preocupara él por si parecía un gusilú sin piernas.

Neuro observó su mirada, como sus ojos marrones brillaban de ira y convicción, eso hizo sonreír al demonio. Había visto la ridícula salida de Yako de la cama, como se torcía para llegar al baño. Él intentó no reír, pues estaba orgulloso de dejar a su esclavo en ese estado.

Él era grande.

Aunque lo cierto era que la noche anterior había sido extraña. Nunca había perdido tanto el control como para que se le saliesen los cuernos como había pasado, nunca su parte demoníaca había estado tan fuera de control. Neuro nunca lo diría, pero se preocupaba de Yako. Nunca le había hecho daño intencionadamente. Las torturas no contaban, pues él no las consideraba algo malo, pues era su única manera de expresar cuanto le importaba la pequeña humana.

Se acercó y simplemente le revolvió el pelo, haciendo que ella soltase una especie de sonido, el cual hizo reír al demonio.

-¿Tienes planes con tu madre, cierto?-Volvió a decir él. No es como si no lo supiera ya.

-Si, supongo que no nos tomará mucho tiempo-Dijo ella, temerosa de que él pudiera mandarla a trabajar a la agencia.

Neuro entendió lo que quiso decir la chica. Se agachó a su altura, pues ella continuaba sentada en la silla, mientras que él estaba de pie, detrás de ella. Le dio un largo beso en el cuello, aprovechando para jugar con su pulso acelerado y luego habló, sin despegar demasiado los labios.

-Solo por hoy dejaré que mi esclavo se divierta.-Concedió él, haciendo sonreír a la chica, que para nada se esperaba aquel gesto. Se le colgó del cuello y le beso rápidamente antes de preparar sus cosas.

Poco después ambos salían de la casa de la detective, uno para la agencia a torturar al esclavo nº 2 y la otra a una cita con su madre. Yako observó como Neuro se marchaba, el sol reflejado en su rubio cabello. Cuando estuvo ya perdido tras los edificios, ella se marchó, había quedado en el centro de la ciudad.

Durante la tarde Yako conversó de todos los casos que habían resuelto, como algunos de ellos habían llegado a oídos de su madre, sorprendiéndose de su popularidad.  
Su madre se encargó de pagar la cuenta en el restaurante, comentando el gran apetito de la chica y que no había echado demasiado de menos. Yako hinchó los mofletes, comentando que así estaba más fuerte y podía seguir el ritmo de la agencia.

Cuando ya hubieron pagado la cuenta, Haruka comentó que le hacía ilusión comprarle algo a Yako, por todo el tiempo que no habían estado juntas como madre e hija. La detective afirmó que no le hacía falta nada, que con ella hubiera venido era suficiente para ella pero la madre sacó sus armas de madre de "esto se hace porque lo digo yo" y la arrastró a varias tiendas. Incluso aceptó cuando Yako divisó "Pecadoos" no muy lejos de la calle.

Si que había algo que quería comprar.

La madre de Yako espero pacientemente a que la chica se decidiera sobre lo que quería comprar, como buena madre esperó al lado de los cambiadores para dar el visto bueno sobre la ropa e insistió en verla aún cuando Yako le dijo que no hacía falta que comprobase su ropa interior.  
El hecho de comprar ropa reveladora y sensual con su madre tampoco fue algo agradable para Yako, aunque su madre tampoco hizo demasiados comentarios, solo le dedicó una mirada y luego una sonrisa.

Con un par de bolsas en las manos, las dos siguieron su tarde de compras, aunque no fue solo la detective quien compro algún que otro modelito.  
Ya que su madre volvía a partir a otro país por su trabajo, buscó algún que otro conjunto de oficina, con las faldas entubadas y las camisas blancas.  
Yako la vio meter en la cesta un vestido más escotado y brillante, pero tampoco dijo nada, su madre se veía bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera.

Haciendo una parada a media tarde para descansar, la madre de Yako volvió al ataque con preguntas sobre Neuro, haciendo atragantar a la chica más de una vez.  
Al menos no le preguntó por sus relaciones. No de nuevo.

-Al principio no era más que un incordió, en realidad nunca pensé que iba a sentir eso por él-Empezó Yako, jugando con la pajita de su granizado-Siempre fue raro, un poco siniestro y siempre estaba pensando en el trabajo. No es que estuviera buscando algo realmente...Aunque supongo que me acostumbré a él, a trabajar con él y de pronto, me gustaba.  
Aunque no es fácil jejeje

-Nadie dijo que fuera-Comentó su madre dando un sorbo a su capuchino. Le sonrió-La verdad es que siempre que os veía juntos me daba la sensación de que él te quería.

-¿Que dices, mamá?-¿Que Neuro la quería? ¿Cuando?

-Llámame loca pero lo veía. Sus ojos siempre estaban pendientes de ti-Sonrió de nuevo cuando la vio sonrojarse-Los hombres son extraños de por si, hay que aprender a leer a través de sus acciones.

-¿Tu podías leer a papá?

-Jajaja, ya quisiera haber podido-Un dedo de ella se paseaba por el asa de la taza-Tu padre era lo más extraño que ha pasado por delante de mi. Nunca supe bien como tratarle, por eso le amaba tanto.

-¿Porque era extraño?

-Siempre me sorprendía de alguna manera, era excitante

Yako pensó en ello, cierto era que Neuro siempre conseguía sorprenderla, aunque eso quizá se debiese a su naturaleza demoníaca.

-Creo que lo entiendo

Las dos siguieron hablando, entre risas y alguna que otra anécdota de cuando ella era pequeña. El tiempo se paso rápidamente y de repente ya tenían que ir a esperar su próximo vuelo.  
Yako acompañó a su madre hasta el aeropuerto, donde se dieron un abrazo y se prometieron llamar, sobre todo para saber de su relación, lo que volvió a sonrojar a Yako.

-Te llamaré-Prometió ella

-Despideme de Neuro-kun

-Claro

Y así, Yako volvió a ver partir a su madre. Entre humo y maletas.

* * *

Yako volvió al departamento, eran las diez de la noche. Volvió para encontrar a Neuro.

Los días siguieron pasando, con la normalidad que puede tener alguien como la detective Katsuragi Yako, sus notas salieron, confirmando lo que había dicho siempre el demonio: si él la ayudaba, conseguiría las mejores notas. Y así fue, no solo subió en todas sus asignaturas a mas de 50, si no que le restregó sus notas a Kanae, que no entendía como un cerebro seco como Yako había sacado un enorme 80 en matemáticas. MATEMÁTICAS, la asignatura que se le daba peor a Yako.

En cuanto le dieron su certificado de las notas, salió corriendo hacia la agencia, donde Neuro la colgó del techo mientras observaba el papel, con cada una de las notas de cada asignatura, todas superando el 60. Él no dijo que estaba orgulloso, pero aquella noche se lo demostró con su cuerpo hasta que la chica quedó K.O en la cama.

Neuro sonrió, acurrucándose a su lado, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras los tapaba con las sabanas.

-Buen trabajo, esclavo-Le susurró al oído, aunque ella ya no podía escucharlo.

* * *

El mes pasó tan rápido como había venido, y el siguiente, Yako estaba de vacaciones y gracias al "comportamiento adecuado", Neuro la dejaba salir de vez en cuando por las tardes con Kanae.  
En una inspección cuando ella se estaba bañando, Neuro descubrió las bolsas de ropa nueva que el piojo había comprado con su madre, pero no quiso ver la que pertenecía a la tienda de ropa interior hasta que ella se lo quisiera mostrar.  
No había tardado demasiado. Una noche, en la que Neuro estaba enfrascado en un periódico en busca de un buen misterio para comer, Yako había aparecido. Y con que había aparecido.

Esta vez había sido un conjunto mucho más provocativo, que consistía en una pequeña braguita verde que también se ataba con unas cintas y un corsé con tiras de distintos colores de verde.  
El demonio no pudo más que dejar olvidado el periódico y empezar otra deliciosa exploración de aquel nuevo conjunto de su esclava.

El misterio podía esperar.

* * *

Yako sonreía pensando en aquella noche mientras esperaba a Kanae en un parque. Había quedado con ella hacía 10 minutos. Neuro le había dicho que le dejaba la tarde libre ya que no tenían casos, pero que volviese temprano a la agencia si surgía algo. Ella no puso objeción, de hecho no se estaba sintiendo muy bien aquella tarde.

No sabía que le sucedía pero hacía varios días que su apetito había desaparecido, su cabeza a veces se quedaba en blanco y su estomago dolía. No le tenía que venir el periodo todavía, aunque podía ser que se le estuviera adelantando.

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para sentir el sol en la cara y respiró un par de veces por la nariz.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Kanae.

-Siento el retraso Yako

Las dos chicas pasearon un rato por el parque, hablando de un proyecto de viaje, quizá ir las dos a algún sitio, como los viejos tiempos, sin hombres ni colegio de por medio.  
Kanae le recomendó un par de nuevas tiendas y alabó la camiseta que llevaba Yako, una camsieta con corte vertical, más larga por un lado que por el otro, de color rojo y un dibujo en negro en uno de los hombros. Se la había elegido su madre, por lo que ella presumió orgullosa.

Ambas se sentaron bajo un árbol poco después.

-Te ves muy pálida, Yako-Comentó su amiga observándola-¿Estas bien?

Yako parpadeó varias veces, pues realmente no se estaba encontrando bien. ¿Tendría fiebre? No sentía frío y no había hecho demasiado ejercicio...Sus ojos le pesaban y pequeñas punzadas se le clavaban en el vientre. Se llevó las manos al estomago mientras se curvaba sobre si misma.

-¿Yako?

-Hos-pita-l...-Musitó ella-Llévame a un...hospital

Después de decir aquello, la detective se desmayó en brazos de su amiga

* * *

Kanae esperaba en la sala de espera del hospital de la ciudad. Sus piernas se movían nerviosamente, no sabiendo que hacer. Tenía las cosas de Yako en el regazo.

Había llegado con ella casi a rastras y rápidamente la habían colocado en una camilla, comprobando su pulso y sus constantes. Luego la habían llevado por pasillos, diciéndole que esperase en la sala de espera y cubriera los datos de Yako.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si media hora, una hora o solamente 10 minutos pero se le hacía eterno. Y todavía no sabía nada sobre el estado de su amiga.  
Solamente le habría dado un bajón de azúcar, quizá por tanto sol, ...no sería nada.

Su móvil sonó y era su madre, que cuando pensaba volver, que ya eran las 9 de la tarde. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

El bolso de Yako también empezó a moverse, por lo que ella rebuscó en el hasta que dio con el móvil de Yako. En la pantalla pudo leer "NOUGAMI NEURO" en letras brillantes.  
Kanae tragó saliva, dándole al botón verde y preparándose para enfrentar al asistente de su amiga.

* * *

Neuro daba vueltas por toda la oficina, caminando por el techo y quedándose en posición de pincho moruno durante un par de segundos, mientras se acariciaba el mentón, pensativo.

¿Donde estaba Yako? Eran casi las ocho y el piojo no aparecía. ¿Que tanto iba a durar su paseo con su amiga? ¿Habían ido hasta la china?

El demonio sacó y guardó el móvil varias veces, comprobando que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida ni ningún mensaje. El esclavo nº 2 se había marchado enfadado por sus torturas y solo quedaba él en la agencia con Akane. Demasiado silencio.

Volvió a comprobar el móvil. 20:30.

El piojo no llamaba ni aparecía por la agencia.

 _"¿Que le había dicho? "_ Pensó Neuro.  
 _"Tenía que estar aquí temprano."_

Volvió a darse un paseo por el techo. No comprendía porque pero se sentía intranquilo sin saber donde estaba la chica. La había notado extraña aquella mañana, no solo por la reducción de tostadas que se había comido. Notaba algo en ella diferente.

Pero no sabía que era.

Otro paseo por el techo.

Volvió a fijar la mirada en la pantalla brillante del móvil. 21:00

-Ahora verás, piojo-Musitó, marcando el número de la chica con movimientos rápidos.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos.

-¿Hola?-Aquella voz no era de Yako.

Neuro frunció el ceño.

-¿Es el teléfono de Yako Katsuragi?-Utilizó su voz de "persona", aunque le pareció la voz de la amiga de Yako.

-Si, si, soy Kanae

Él tenía razón.

-¿Donde está Yako?-Preguntó Neuro, no podía definir que era lo que escuchaba de fondo.

-Yako...ella no puede ponerse ahora.

-¿Por que?

-Verás...

Neuro colgó la llamada, su mano flácida fue bajando lentamente. La amiga de Yako no había precisado demasiado, solamente le había dado la dirección del hospital y que aún no tenían noticias de su estado.

No necesitaba escuchar nada más. Saltó por la ventana.

* * *

Kanae vio aparecer al asistente de Yako a los pocos minutos de haber colgado la llamada. Su rostro parecía sereno pero miraba hacia todos los lados buscando a la chica.  
Intercambiaron una pequeña mirada y la chica se escusó diciendo que debía volver a casa, Neuro simplemente asintió diciendo que ya la llamaría con las noticias.

Cuando la chica se marchó por las amplias puertas del hospital, Neuro fue en busca de una enfermera.

-Pregunto por Katsuragi Yako

-¿Es un familiar?-Preguntó una enfermera como una puerta, vestida de blanco y con un moño enorme mal peinado. Miró al demonio tras unas gafas de pasta y un par de expedientes.

-Algo así

-Katsuragi Yako esta en observación. En breve vendrá el medico a informar

Neuro no dijo nada. Ni lo agradeció. Se movió hacia los asientos de plástico de colores, que chirriaron cuando él se sentó. Y esperó. Y esperó.  
No podía mandar a sus espías con tanta gente yendo y viniendo de un lugar para otro. Sus sentidos se atrofiaban con tanto olor extraño e intenso.

Observó la hora en uno de los relojes que había en la pared. 21:40

La paciencia del demonio estaba amenazando con disiparse.

-¿Los familiares de Katsuragi Yako?-La voz de un hombre mayor despertó a Neuro de su sopor y se levantó. El medico lo observó tras sus gafas, que le resbalaban por la nariz. Se sacó un guante para estrechar la mano con Neuro.

-¿Como esta? ¿Que le paso?-Preguntó el demonio-¿Donde esta?

-Acompáñame, no debemos hablarlo en medio del pasillo

El medico lo condujo por un par de pasillos, un par de giros y llegaron a una habitación blanca, en cuya puerta ponía "habitación 777". Abrió la puerta y le indicó a Neuro pasar.  
Dentro, en una cama, cubierta por sabanas blancas estaba Yako.

-Yako-Neuro se acercó, observando la respiración pausada de la chica, un par de goteros se conectaban en uno de sus brazos.

-Tengo que hacerle un par de preguntas, señor...

-Neuro-Respondió él, volteando a verlo.

-Neuro-san. ¿Sabe si Katsuragi ha estado extraña últimamente?

-Hoy casi no comió, algo extraño en ella

-¿Solamente hoy?

-No estoy seguro. Ella comentó algo sobre su vez del mes o algo así

El medico curvó los labios en una sonrisa y apuntó un par de cosas en su expediente.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabe de alguna pareja de la señorita?

-¿Pareja?

-Novio. ¿Es usted?

Neuro por una vez no sabía como contestar.

-¿Por que eso es importante?

-Lo pregunto porque la señorita no puede haberse puesto mala por su periodo

-¿Que le sucede entonces? Soy yo, si. ¿Acaso, fue por mi?

El demonio se sentía confuso, no podía entender a los humanos, ni mucho menos sus enfermedades y que aquel hombre en bata no le explicase que le sucedía a su piojo le estaba enfadando.

-Verá, Katsuragi **Yako esta embarazada**

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	19. Tiempo de Padres

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 19: TIEMPO DE PADRES

* * *

Neuro parpadeó varias veces. La palabra flotando en su mente. "EMBARAZADA".

-¿En serio?

-Si, de dos meses. Le hemos hecho pruebas y todo esta bien. Los primeros meses son algo duros, su cuerpo parece que no lo aguanto bien.

El medico le dio una palmada en el hombro. Neuro lo miro, aunque no dijo nada, aún estaba pensando en la situación.

-Es afortunado. La madre y el bebe están perfectamente. Si ella se despierta, podrán marcharse mañana.

Él asintió.  
El medico se marcho poco después, cerrando suavemente la puerta, como si nunca hubiera entrado.  
Neuro no le prestó atención, con dos pasos estuvo al lado de la chica, su mano se estiró, como intentando tocarla pero simplemente quedó en el aire.

-Yako...

Sus ojos observaron el rostro dormido de la joven, su nariz respingona y sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
Los humanos eran débiles, algo que podía romperse fácilmente. Yako era sumamente frágil, si él apretaba mucho más manos podría romperle un hueso, si él tiraba demasiado cuando la arrastraba podría romperle una articulación...  
Ahora la veía en aquella cama, parecía dormida, como si no fuera consciente de lo que ocurría fuera.

Neuro miró hacia su estomago, tapado por las blancas sabanas.

"Yako está embarazada"

Por su cuerpo se entremezclaban las sensaciones; una recordando el pasado y otra nueva, indescifrable, abriéndose paso hasta su cerebro. El hecho de tener un hijo no estaba en sus planes, él solo había bajado a la tierra a por alimento.  
Un dedo enguantado recorrió la mejilla de la chica, que seguía profundamente dormida.

-¿Que haré contigo, esclavo?

Sabía que era una pregunta sin respuesta, pues no la necesitaba. Neuro la había marcado, ese pequeño piojo era suyo, SU propiedad. Había sido suya desde el momento que entró a su casa y la encontró, sollozando por el misterio de su padre.  
No tenía nada especial, era solo una pequeña humana débil y sin encanto, alguien que podía usar a su antojo. Necesitaba un esclavo para representar el papel de detective.  
Yako cumplió con su objetivo y de manera eficiente. Siempre a su lado, incluso cuando él la torturaba y la usaba para aplacar su mal humor.  
Con el tiempo se volvió impensable estar sin ella, sin sus quejas, sus comentarios argumentativos mientras desvelaban los casos...Neuro sabía que podía confiar en ella.

Y cuando la besó, con aquellos pequeños labios humanos. Como sus manos buscaban su piel, que no temblaba bajo el poder de sus garras. Neuro había descubierto aquello a que los humanos llamaban Amor. Amor con Yako.

Y ahora ella tendría a su hijo.  
A su polluelo.

Neuro en el fondo se sentía orgulloso.

Aunque eso no lo demostraría, no todavía.

Se quedó junto a la chica durante la noche, no necesitando dormir, por supuesto. Ella a veces hacía pequeños ruiditos mientras dormía, llamando la atención de Neuro.  
Pero no hizo nada más.

Una enfermera vino durante la noche para colocarle un medicamento a Yako, afirmando que le iría bien a la madre y al bebe.  
Humanos extraños.

A primera hora de la mañana, Yako abrió un ojo, parpadeando varias veces. No recordaba que había pasado y le dolía mucho la cabeza. Como si hubiera un pájaro carpintero picoteando en su cuero cabelludo.  
Lo primero que vio fue blanco. Una habitación blanca y que ella se encontraba en una cama, con varias vías aferradas a su piel. Lo siguiente que vio fueron unos ojos verdes.

-Neuro...

-Despertaste, piojo

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que pasó? ¿Por que estas?

-Un piojo curioso

-Estaba en el parque...con Kanae

-Te desmayaste

-¿Eso hice?

-Seguramente estampaste tu cabeza contra el suelo

Yako infló los mofletes. Neuro siempre cruel.

-Yako

-¿Que?

-Vamos a tener un polluelo

1.

2.

3.

-¿Polluelo?

-Un hijo

-¿Hijo? ¿Con Neuro?

El demonio asintió y Yako sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, incluso la maquina a la que estaba conectada comenzó a pitar.

-Cálmate, piojo-Dijo Neuro, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Yako, frotándole la espalda-Respira pausadamente

Yako así lo hizo, calmándose y haciendo que la maquina dejara de pitar.

Se calmó.

Vale, ¿Que había dicho? Niño...hijo...¿Con Neuro?

Yako se llevó las manos a la barriga.

-¿Estoy...?

-Lo estás, por eso estás en el hospital. Al parecer los primeros meses en los humanos son algo complicados.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Dos meses

Lagrimas se agruparon en las comisuras de los ojos de la joven, amenazando con salir.  
Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, sus ojos mirando fijamente su barriga plana e imaginando que en su interior había un pequeño.

Buscó los ojos de Neuro, siempre serios. Su rostro la miraba directamente, sin pestañear.

-¿Vamos a ser padres, Neuro?-Preguntó lentamente.

-Si, Yako

Neuro vio como ella se limpiaba las lagrimas y luego se le echaba en brazos, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Piojo?

-Vamos a ser padres

Los brazos de él la rodearon. De nuevo, su piojo lo sorprendía.  
Estuvieron un rato abrazados, no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero luego, lentamente se separaron.

-Neuro

Los ojos de él la miraron.

-¿Que pasa ahora, piojo?

-¿Voy a poner un huevo?

Silencio.

Más silencio.

-Si, Yako. Vas a poner un huevo

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron y amenazaron con llorar. Ella estuvo un momento en silencio y luego empezó a llorar.

-No...No quiero, no...¿Por que un huevo? No...

Mientras ella se desahogaba en su tristeza, Neuro hacía todo lo posible por no reír a carcajada limpia. Ese piojo era demasiado inocente. Pero a veces, a Neuro le gustaba tomarle el pelo.

Yako levantó la mirada cuando escuchó la risa del demonio, quien se contraía sobre si mismo mientras reía. Se permitió un momento para disfrutar de la risa de Neuro.  
Luego se cabreó.

-Neuro, tú...

-Que mi forma original sea la de un ave ni implica que vayas a poner un huevo, piojo

A Yako no le valía.  
Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.  
Neuro intentó volver a hablarle, pero ella no le dirigió la mirada.

"Ya verás, piojo"

El demonio apoyó una mano en la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, haciendo que ella por fin lo mirase de nuevo. Él sonrió, tomando su mentón y acercándola a él para besarla.  
Yako se derritió ante aquel beso, respondiendo y alargando una de sus manos para tocar su pelo.

-Si tu no me respondes, haré que sea tu cuerpo el que responda mis preguntas-Dijo él, contra sus labios.

-Ejem..

Los dos se separaron, al escuchar la voz del médico. Neuro se apartó de la cama y Yako se convirtió en un tomate maduro. De su cabeza empezó a salir humo.

-Veo que ya se encuentra mucho mejor-Comentó el médico, acercandose a Yako, con su historial en la mano.

-Si, estoy bien

-¿Su marido le comentó la situación?

Yako echó una mirada a Neuro, quien sereno, volvía a hacer su papel de "humano normal".  
¿Había dicho marido? ¿Ese medico pensaba que Neuro era su...marido?  
Intentó no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

-Bueno...algo así..

-Aún así le comentare la situación. Llegó ayer por un desmayo. Le hicimos varias pruebas hasta que dimos con el problema; está embarazada de dos meses. Durante los primeros meses, una madre primeriza y joven como usted puede tener recaídas, sobre todo por falta de fuerza o anemia.  
Debe tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante.

-Si-Yako miró aquel rostro amable. Le daba confianza-¿Él esta...bien?

-Claro. Aunque para asegurar que esto no vuelva a suceder, le recetaré un par de pastillas como suplemento de vitaminas. Tendrá que contactar con una ginecóloga para hacer las ecografías cada mes.

-Vale-Tomó nota mental de todo-¿Cuando puedo...irme?

-Le daremos el alta dentro de un rato. Primero voy a escultarte y a comprobar las constantes.

Se acercó a la chica, tomó nota de los datos que aparecían en el monitor y luego tomó el pulso y temperatura en el cuerpo de Yako. Luego la destapó y le pidió que le mostrase el estomago.

-Es para el pulso del bebé

Yako echó una mirada a Neuro, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Después de que el médico hiciera las comprobaciones necesarias, firmó el alta de Yako para que pudiera irse. Yako se vistió lentamente mientras Neuro firmaba algunos papeles y la esperaba en la salida del hospital.  
Yako caminó hacia la salida, despidiéndose de las enfermeras y el personal. Neuro la esperaba en la puerta y juntos caminaron hacia el departamento.  
La detective le mandó un corto mensaje a Kanae diciéndole que se encontraba bien y que no se preocupara. No le mencionó nada sobre el bebé.

Todavía no se lo podía creer. Le parecía demasiado irreal.

Iba a tener un bebé con Neuro.

Y por lo que parecía...él quería tenerlo con ella.

Con vergüenza, ya que su corazón aún no se había recuperado totalmente, estiró la mano hacia la mano enguantada y tembló un poco hasta que la tocó, entrelazando los dedos con los de Neuro.  
Él no la miro, ella sonrió tontamente.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

Espero que no se haya hecho corto

:)


	20. Tiempo de Cambios

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 20: TIEMPO DE CAMBIOS

* * *

Los siguientes días, Yako se cuidó como nunca lo había hecho. Fue a la farmacia a comprar las vitaminas que le había recetado el médico, las cuales tenía que tomar todas las mañanas y por las noches. Lo bueno de todo es que no tenían sabor. Yako odiaba las medicinas.

Los días no cambiaron demasiado, la detective seguía haciendo su rutina diaria, que consistía en despertarse con Neuro, luego a la agencia y luego para casa de nuevo. Sabía que las clases comenzarían en un par de meses, comenzando el nuevo curso. Para aquel entonces, Yako estaría en su quinto mes. Puede que ya tuviera barriga. ¿Como lo iba a ocultar?

Tampoco sabía nada de los embarazos. Ni mucho menos de un embarazo demoníaco.

Una tarde, Yako se tomó una mañana para ir a las librerías de referencia, en busca de libros para madres primerizas. Dudaba de que pudiera encontrar algo sobre embarazos de demonios, tendría que preguntarle a Neuro.

Entre las grandes estanterías, encontró varios libros, algunos sobrepasaban su presupuesto. Algunos eran demasiado complejos para la joven, que tenía la mirada atenta por si la observaban.  
Algunas personas se paraban a verla, puesto que la reconocían, pero gracias a dios, no se quedaban mirando demasiado.

Al final compró dos, que más o menos llegaban para llenar su conocimiento sobre embarazos primerizos. Luego, tal y como Neuro le había hecho llegar por mensaje, fue a la agencia.

-Has tardado diez minutos en llegar, esclavo-Le dijo Neuro al entrar por la puerta. Curiosamente no torturó a la chica. Desde que habían vuelto del hospital, solamente la torturaba con pequeños apretones en la cabeza. Luego era bastante cuidadoso con ella.

Aún no se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Lo siento, estaba en la librería

Godai no se había pasado por la agencia, ya que tenía varios trabajos que atender. Yako lo prefería, si no no hubiera hablado sobre el tema de su embarazo ni llevaría los libros al aire en sus brazos.  
Neuro apartó la vista del monitor del ordenador y de un par de libros que tenía en la mesa. Yako se sentó en su mesa y entonces vio los libros encima de la mesa de Troya.

"Secretos del parto"  
"Cuidados para madres primerizas"  
"Primeros meses del embarazo"

Yako se sonrojó. No solo ella estaba investigando.

Durante la tarde, se dedicó a buscar misterios para Neuro, buscando en periódicos y páginas web por si pudiera haber algún caso interesante. Los archivó en una carpeta y luego, después de tomar un pequeño descanso, se puso a leer los libros que había leído.

 _"Durante el segundo trimestre es común que el cansancio y la somnolencia se presenten. Las mamás primerizas deben saber que el sueño y sus energías se modificaran debido a ciertas razones. Primero, con el crecimiento del vientre, todos los órganos presionan el diafragma causando fatiga por cualquier actividad física."_

 _"Los primeros días de vida del bebé no se lo debe bañar. Hay que esperar hasta que se le caiga el cordón umbilical. Hasta entonces no se los puede sumergir, aunque sí se los puede limpiar con cuidado del cordón umbilical es muy importante. Se lo debe higienizar con un algodón y alcohol cada vez que se les cambia el pañal para que se seque. Advertencia: No dejar el algodón con alcohol pegado a su piel porque pueden intoxicarse.  
Lo mejor es que el baño se realice siempre a la misma hora y preferentemente a la noche, para que el agua caliente los relaje y puedan dormir mejor. Las rutinas les aportan una sensación de orden y seguridad."_

Mientras leía, iba apuntando algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta. En ella anotaba las dosis de pastillas que estaba tomando, las indicaciones del médico y ahora anotó también algunas partes importantes del libro.  
Todo parecía complejo, algo para lo que ella no estaba preparada y que le daba miedo.

No supo en que momento, Neuro se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Dudando, esclavo?

Yako lo miró, dejando de escribir.

-Parece complicado

Neuro le arrebató la libreta de sus manos y leyó lo que había escrito.

-Eres un piojo, pero lo has tomado enserio

-Claro, hay cosas que no entiendo

Sus ojos chocolate buscaron los verdes de Neuro.

-¿Acaso tienes alguna pregunta para mi, piojo?

-¿Como es un embarazo demoníaco?

-¿Te das cuenta de tu pregunta?

-¿Eh?

Yako pensó en su pregunta, al principio no vio que problema había en preguntar aquello. Luego se dio cuenta, Neuro era un hombre. No podía tener hijos.

-A-Aunque no tuvieras hijos...¿Hay algún protocolo o método cuando se tienen hijos?

-El método es el mismo

-¿Los meses de parto también? Bu-Bueno...puede que tenga a un demonio...¿No?

-Es posible-La mano enguantada del demonio se puso en su vientre-¿Querrás tener a un demonio, piojo?

-Si es de Neuro...

Ella se apoyó en él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo a través de su traje azul. Neuro inhalo el olor de Yako, mientras su mano seguía en su vientre.

-Las hembras del mundo demoníaco tienen dos meses más de embarazo que las humanas. El rango de dolor o lo que sucede en esos meses escapa a mi capacidad pero todo lo demás es igual a un humano-Dijo él.

-¿Tu madre paso por eso también?

-Mi madre era diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Ella era una ajin

Yako lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Que es?

-Una raza diferente a la demoníaca, son medio demonios. Mi padre la secuestró cuando era joven, al parecer fue un periodo extraño.

Yako no preguntó mucho más, ya le parecía suficiente con que Neuro le hablara de su vida o su familia. Se apretó contra él, poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-¿Quieres tenerlo, Neuro?

-Tener un legado no parece algo malo

Yako curvó los labios, pero entendió que Neuro si quería tener a aquel pequeño. Aunque aún no se lo dijera correctamente.

La chica sonrió, reposando la cabeza en el hombro de Neuro y cerrando los ojos.

Luego, cuando los abrió, estaba en su cama, en el departamento. Con el pijama puesto.

* * *

Mientras Yako dormía, Neuro siguió investigando en los libros. Se montó su propia biblioteca en el salón de la chica, con libros abiertos y desparramados por la mesa.  
Sus ojos vagaban por la infinidad de palabras, imágenes que las acompañaban, quedándose con toda la información que necesitaba.

Todo parecía sencillo hasta los últimos meses, donde se debía tener una mayor vigilancia. Lo anotó todo en su mente y cuando se hizo de noche, volvió junto a la chica, que roncaba como un tronco.

El siguiente mes pasó rápido, Yako buscó una ginecóloga para poder seguir el embarazo y llevar un control de sus ecografías. Una chica muy maja, llamada Yuri, fue la que la atendió, como siempre llamándola detective glotona cuando la vio entrar en su consulta.  
Cuando se hubo aclarado el termino, le tomo los datos para hacer su ficha y luego empezar con la primera ecografía. Yako no quiso saber el sexo del bebé, quería que fuera una sorpresa.  
Yuri le hizo una copia de la primera ecografía, que ella guardó en el bolsillo de su falda.

-Todo parece en orden, te daré cita para el próximo mes

-Gracias

-Me gustaría que vinieras con tu esposo la próxima vez

Yako se sonrojó, de nuevo la palabra esposo, pero asintió.

A la atardecer, llegó al departamento, donde Neuro ya la esperaba. Con la mesa puesta para cenar.

A Yako casi le cae la baba. Todo parecía delicioso.

-¿Que pasó?

-¿Es que no puedo utilizar la cocina, piojo?

Yako negó con la cabeza, dejando sus cosas a un lado y sentándose a la mesa.

-Todo tiene muy buena pinta

-Ahora comes por dos, piojo

Yako tomó los palillos y empezó a comer. El sabor era extraño, seguramente por mezclar algún ingrediente de manera equivocada pero no era un sabor malo, por lo que Yako no se quejo.  
Mientras ella comía, Neuro la observaba, había estado vigilandola con uno de sus ojos-cámara, puesto que no quería tenerla lejos de su vista.  
Se sentía demasiado protector, ahora que ella tenía a su hijo en su interior.  
No es que antes no cuidara de ella.

Sus ojos se aclaraban a medida que la observaba. Su sonrisa al comer, como sus dedos movían los palillos, sus finas pestañas o su cabello dorado, suave y brillante.  
Todo ella era curioso y nuevo, siempre lo sorprendía con algo nuevo.  
¿Como iba a poner un huevo?  
Eso aún lo hacía reír.

-¿Por que te ríes?-Preguntó Yako al ver reír al demonio. No es que a ella no le gustase su risa. Ella lo amaba.

-Eres graciosa, piojo

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Soy motivo de risa?

-¿El piojo se enfada por ser sincero?

-No estoy enfadada

-Se te cae la baba

Yako se limpió con una manga. Luego bajó la mirada, avergonzada.  
Dejó los palillos a un lado, después de acabar con todo lo que Neuro había preparado.

-Voy a darme una ducha, esclavo. Limpia el desorden

Así lo hizo. Podía escuchar el ruido de la ducha mientras lavaba los platos y los secaba. El agua fría refrescaba sus manos secas, haciendo que se sintiese mejor.  
Después de terminar se fue a sentar al sofá, acariciando su vientre, algo abultado, mientras veía la televisión. Estaban echando una película de dibujos, por lo que la chica se sentía bien.

Neuro apareció a mitad de la película, encontrándola a oscuras, tapada con una manta de retales. El demonio se había secado el pelo, sujetándolo con una coleta. Yako levantó los ojos, olvidando la película en cuanto vio aquel cuerpo viniendo hacia ella.

De nuevo no se había puesto camiseta.

No es que a Yako le importase demasiado. Ella prefería verlo sin ella.

Neuro se sentó a su lado, ella rápidamente lo cubrió con la manta de retales, que era suficientemente grande como para taparlos a los dos. El demonio no dijo nada, simplemente le pasó un brazo por detrás de la cabeza, animándola a acercarse más a él. Yako se acurrucó en su pecho, sintiendo como sus labios le acariciaban el cuello.

-Neuro...

-¿Te sientes pervertida, piojo?

-No-Su cara se iluminó como una linterna. Intentó apartarse, pero él no la dejo.

-No escapes, Yako

Yako se quedó quieta, pues una pequeña punzada le recorrió el vientre.

-¿Que sucede?

-No sé,...sentí como una punzada-La chica se quedó quieta, masajeando con sus manos su vientre por encima de la tela.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, creo

Neuro le pasó los brazos, posandolos también en su vientre. Se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse.

-Parece que ya paso

Cuando terminó la película, Neuro llevó a Yako a la habitación.

* * *

El siguiente mes paso igual de rápido que el anterior, después de la punzada que sintió aquella noche, Yako y Neuro visitaron a la ginecóloga, por precaución.  
Después de asegurarse de que no pasaba nada grave, y de soportar las preguntas intimas que le hizo Yuri a Neuro, los dos se marcharon.

El vientre de la detective ya se notaba un poco. Estaba en el quinto mes de embarazo y había aprendido a ponerse vestidos anchos en vez de faldas cortas como solía hacer antes.  
Uno parecía ser su favorito, uno rojo, de lana.

Neuro caminaba a su lado, algo molesto después de todas las preguntas que le había hecho la humana que atendía a Yako. Si algo le molestaba, era tener que responder a preguntas, era él quien preguntaba.

Yako había hecho todo lo posible por encontrarle misterios a Neuro. Durante aquellos dos meses, los casos habían aumentado, siendo resueltos unos 13 casos por ella y por Neuro. El demonio no podía tomar a la joven en busca de su misterio por lo que el humor del demonio había caído, por lo que ella había contactado con Sasazuka para pedirle que les volvieran a dejar trabajar en los casos.  
El policía había accedido a ello, queriendo ayudar a la detective y así pudieron volver a los casos, lo único que había cambiado era la preocupación del demonio por la chica. Sobretodo si algún hombre rondaba cerca de ella. Cuando Ishigaki había intentado abrazar a la detective, el brillante zapato de Neuro y el de oferta de Sasazuka habían impactado contra la cara del agente, alejándolo de Yako.

Los dos caminaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, volviendo a visitar alguna que otra librería, aunque no compraron ningún libro esta vez. Neuro dejó a Yako leyendo "gratuitamente" algún manual, mientras que él iba a un sitio.

Cuando ella acabó, esperó por él tomando algo en un bar cercano. Alguna que otra persona se quedó mirándola, intentando acercarse para pedirle un autógrafo. Yako agradecía que no hicieran ningún comentario sobre su incremento de barriga.

Neuro regresó después de un rato, encontrándola a la sombra del bar, esperando por él. Se sentó en la silla libre y posó una bolsa sobre la mesa, dejando a Yako callada.

-Ábrelo, piojo.

La chica miró hacia el demonio un par de segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello era un regalo, llevó las manos al papel de gasa y sacó un vestido azul de lana increíblemente suave. Lo más hermoso del vestido era el decorado, unos triángulos azules decoraban toda la lana.  
Parecía que hubiera sido hecho especialmente para Neuro. No por nada eran triángulos.

-Es precioso

Neuro hizo un amago de sonrisa.

La chica le pidió que esperase, mientras iba al interior del bar, al cuarto de baño, donde se cambió su vestido rojo por el azul que le acababa de regalar.  
Le quedaba como un guante y tal como había parecido cuando lo tocó, era super suave.

Al salir, Neuro seguía en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. El demonio sonrió al verla vestida de sus colores de nuevo y cuando se volvió a sentar, el demonio hizo su jugada.

-Yako

-¿Que?

-Creo que deberíamos casarnos

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

:)


	21. Tiempo de Boda

A nadie le gustan los exámenes, ¿Cierto? jajaja estuve leyendo el tomo 7 del manga de Nougami Neuro y hay un capitulo en el que Yako se está preparando para unos exámenes y pide/ruega por la ayuda de Neuro. Haciendo que este, cruel como siempre, solo le ofrecería su ayuda si ella accedía a lamer su zapato. (Neuro es un sádico total, pero lo amamos igual jajaja Yako también xD)

Esta historia esta basada en ese capitulo pero con otro final. Todos amamos el lado sádico de Neuro, pero en este caso, quiero retratar a una completa Yako, que no se rendirá hasta conseguir que su querido demonio la ayude a aprobar, haciendo todo lo necesario para conseguirlo.

NEURO X YAKO FANFIC / MAJIN TANTEI NOUGAMI NEURO

* * *

CAPITULO 21: TIEMPO DE BODA

* * *

"Creo que deberíamos casarnos"

La detective estaba a punto de escupir su bebida del susto.  
Consiguió no hacerlo. Aunque las burbujas quedaron en su garganta un par de segundos antes de tragar.

¿Estaba diciéndolo enserio?

Esas palabras, esas cuatro palabras perfectamente hiladas, con su verbo y sus cosas. Esas palabras habían salido de los perfectos labios de Neuro.  
Allí estaba ella, Yako, frente a aquel hermoso ser, teniendo su primera pedida de mano, hecha por un demonio. Y eso que ella había cogido un par de kilos.  
Neuro era elegante, con el porte de alguien que tiene poder y que estuviera pensando solamente en ella, para algo tan importante como lo era casarse.

¿Estaba queriendo decir lo que ella pensaba? ¿Estaba pidiéndole ser su mujer? ¿Enserio había oído aquello? ¿Acaso estaba teniendo una alucinación? ¿Podía alguien morir por exceso de felicidad?

Yako parpadeó varias veces.

Ser la esposa de Nougami Neuro.  
No sonaba tan mal.

-¿Estas escuchando, piojo?

Neuro parecía molesto por la ausencia de respuesta de la chica, que parecía absorta en alguna ensoñación, seguramente rodeada de algodón rosa y alguna que otra cosa pervertida.  
El demonio había notado la intención de ella de escupir su bebida sobre él, a lo que se alegro cuando ella al final no lo hizo. La habría torturado, de manera leve y en ciertas zonas, si lo hubiera hecho.

Ni que fuera una cosa tan extraña lo que le había dicho.

Yako, quien volvió a mundo real, apretó sus manos, que amenazaban con empezar a sudar. Sobre todo cuando Neuro rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro y la colocó frente a ella.

-En el mundo demoníaco no necesitamos "símbolos de posesión" pero en el mundo humano parece que si que los hay. Parece que aquí es habitual entregar unos aros para enlazar a las personas.

Yako tembló de nuevo, como si fuera una gelatina. La cajita se abrió, mostrando dos preciosos anillos dorados entre el terciopelo negro del interior. Un triangulo coronaba ambos anillos, como los que decoraban el cabello y la ropa del demonio.

Los ojos de la detective se iluminaron al verlos, se llevó las manos a los labios ya que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar. Consiguió controlarse y poder mirar al demonio, quien todavía no la miraba y se había llevado una mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza y se rascaba, como un joven de los que salían en los mangas shoujo que a Yako le gustaba leer. Algo que, de hecho, no pegaba para nada con el carácter del demonio.

Yako tomó con los dedos el anillo más pequeño, el que le correspondía a ella y le extendió la mano hacia él.

-¿Me lo pones?-Preguntó tímida, ya que aún estaba digiriendo aquel hecho maravilloso. Sentía como si su interior también quisiera aquello, como si su pequeño le estuviera diciendo la respuesta.

Los ojos verdes de Neuro la miraron, tomando el anillo, sujetando la pequeña mano de la detective y colocando aquel fijo anillo en su fino dedo. A Yako se le escapó alguna que otra lagrima pero luego se quedó mirando el anillo que correspondía a él. Nerviosa de nuevo, lo tomó y se lo puso a él, quedando por encima del cuero rojo de sus guantes.

Era una sensación extraña, no solo por el hecho de los anillos.  
Sintió una punzada en el dedo y vio como este brillaba levemente.

-¿Acaso esto...es una herramienta demoníaca?

Sin duda lo anillos humanos no brillaban. Ni picaban en tu dedo.

-Es una modificación-Dijo Neuro-El anillo necesita una muestra de sangre. Tranquila piojo, no te va a comer

Yako le iba a replicar pero como el dolor inicial había pasado, no dijo nada. Después de todo, aquel gesto significaba mucho más de lo que parecía.

-¿Estas lista para marchar, piojo? ¿O vas a hacer esperar a tu amo?

Le acababa de colocar vete tu a saber que tipo de herramienta en su mano, que había pinchado su dedo en busca de sangre para algo que tampoco entendía.  
¿Y ahora a donde quería ir?

No es que ella pudiera moverse tan bien como cuando tenía menos kilos.

La chica refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero arrastró su silla y siguió al demonio, que ya había avanzado un par de pasos. Yako tropezó un par de veces con sus propios pies mientras intentaba seguir los pasos del demonio, que parecía que hacía pasos más amplios solo para molestarla.  
No podía ver la sonrisa de Neuro, dándole la razón a su teoría.

-¿Cuanto tiempo vas a seguir tropezando, esclavo?-Preguntó él, fingiendo enfado por la torpeza de la humana, cuando en realidad lo que le sucedía era que estaba preocupado.  
Yako era muy torpe cuando se lo proponía, podría incluso besar el suelo con su cara y quedarse unos segundos contra el suelo, podría golpearse contra una farola por estar pensando en platillos deliciosos para comer o podría cruzar cuando aún no estaba verde.  
Neuro se rascó detrás de la oreja, algo que había empezado a hacer desde que Yako estaba embarazada, y estiró la mano para sujetar a la chica.  
Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, su mano en el pequeño hombro de la chica y la pegó a él. Yako se sonrojó unos momentos como si fuera una señal de trafico y regularmente, a medida que caminaban, se fue apagando.

La chica sonrió para sus adentros. En verdad, aunque no lo negase, Neuro se preocupaba por ella.

* * *

 _4 semanas después_

-Yako, perdona por haberte hecho esperar

La detective se volteó cuando escuchó la voz de su amiga Kanae. Estaba sentada bajo un árbol, vestida con un sencillo vestido verde. Su amiga se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-¿Falta poco, no? Estas tan redonda

Las burlas de su amiga hicieron sonreír a la chica, que se acarició la gran barriga que ya era demasiado notoria como para seguir ocultando su estado.  
Kanae se había enterado de su embarazo gracias a Neuro, quien le había llamado y estado al corriente de su estado. Yako se sorprendió de ello cuando su amiga la sorprendió yendo a verla a su casa. Aunque no le comentó nada acerca de su procedencia demoníaca, su amiga había aceptado de buen grado que el "príncipe" de la vida de Yako fuera Neuro.

Si ella le dijese que de príncipe no tenía ni un botón, su amiga seguramente no se habría quedado callada.

Pero Yako tenía que admitir que Neuro había cambiado. No solo porque ya no la torturaba, cosa muy extraña en él, si no que siempre parecía estar pendiente de ella.  
Algunas noches en las que se quedaban viendo la televisión hasta tarde, él la sorprendía apoyando la cabeza en su barriga y quedándose allí un buen rato, susurrando cosas en un lenguaje que ella no comprendía. A ella le gustaba abrazarlo mientras lo hacía, pasando las manos por aquel suave cabello de dos colores.

La detective no quería preguntar, se imaginaba que era algo de gran importancia o quizá que en el fondo, Neuro quisiera ser padre.

-Tierra a Yako, tierra a Yako

Las palabras de su amiga, más su insistente movimiento de manos delante de sus ojos, devolvieron a Yako a la realidad. Se disculpó con ella. A veces se le iba la cabeza pensando en Neuro.

-Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en tu noviecito, pero estoy aquí, sabes?

-Perdona Kanae, y no estaba pensando en Neuro -3-

Como si pudiera engañar a alguien con eso.

-¿Y como te sientes?

-Estos últimos meses bien, parece que ya todo esta en orden. Me han dicho que falta poco ya, a lo sumo dos o tres días.

-Vas a ser madre, Yako

-Si, espero que pueda hacerlo bien-La realidad es que tenía muchas dudas. No sabía si el pequeño iba a salir humano o demonio y desde luego si ella no tenía ni idea de como criar niños humanos, menos la tenía para niños demonio. ¿Y si fuera un mini-neuro? ¿Y si solo se alimentaba de misterios como su padre? ¿Y si en vez de un niño salía un pajaro loco de colores?  
Ella ya había pensado en ello pero se negaba a pensar más, sobre todo en la última pregunta.

-¿Sabes si va a ser niño o niña?-Preguntó de nuevo Kanae, curiosa.

-No hemos querido saberlo.

-Ohh, ¿En plan sorpresa?

-Si. Aunque algo me dice que va a ser niño

-¿Niño? Un principito

El animo de su amiga era un poco exagerado.

"Más bien un mini-demonio con tendencia a la tortura"

No lo iba a decir

-Es posible, jejeje-Fue lo que respondió.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de bebes y sobretodo ropa. Kanae se mostró muy emocionada de saber que Yako contaba con ella para comprar la ropa del pequeño. Su amiga tenía muy buen gusto y ya que no le había contado todo desde el principio, pensó que aquel gesto podría animar a su amiga.

-Pero nada de cosas cortas-Dijo ella, sabiendo que algunas partes de los gustos de Kanae no coincidían con los suyos.

-¿Que día entras en el hospital?-Preguntó de nuevo.

-El sábado por la mañana

-Iré a verte. Neuro-san dijo que mantendría tu línea para contactar

"Neuro-san"

-Gracias Kanae

-Tu principe ha venido a buscarte

Y allí estaba, a un par de pasos de donde ellas se habían sentado. Neuro echó una mirada a Yako y luego se acercó para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Nos vemos, Yako

-Si, gracias Kanae

* * *

El sábado, a primera hora de la mañana, Neuro se despertó con un grito de Yako. La detective se aferraba a las sabanas con los nudillos blancos y una capa de sudor en la frente.  
El demonio se arrastró fuera de la cama en busca de la maleta que ya habían preparado el día anterior.

-¿Duele, piojo?

-Claro que duele-Gritó ella, siendo ayudada por Neuro, que la cargó en un brazo mientras en el otro llevaba la maleta. Neuro desplegó las alas en el patio de la casa de Yako.

-E-Esper-a...¿Vamos a ir así?

-¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, piojo?

Neuro empezó a saltar por los edificios, acompañado de los gritos intermitentes de Yako. Minutos después entraban por la puerta del hospital. Neuro con el rostro tranquilo y Yako con el rostro blanquecino y los pelos de punta.

-Venimos por Katsuragi Yako-Neuro señaló a la chica, a la que le giraba el techo-Le empezaron las contracciones hace un rato.

-Bien, pasen por aquí. El médico ya tiene todo preparado para la señorita Katsuragi

Neuro acompañó a la chica hasta la habitación, donde esperaron hasta que el médico llegó y les comunicó lo que iba a suceder.  
Yako se cambio la ropa que traía por el horrible y poco agraciado camisón de hospital blanco. Neuro hizo un comentario poco agraciado sobre el tema, a lo que ella intentó tirarle el mandó a distancia de la cama.

-Al fin sonríes, esclavo

Yako sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia Neuro. El demonio tardó un par de minutos antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla, tal como ella le había pedido con su mirada de cachorro perdido.

-Tengo miedo, Neuro

-Eres el piojo que elegí, no debes temer

Aquellas palabras calmaron a Yako, que enterró la cara en el pecho del demonio, respirando profundamente el delicioso olor característico de Neuro.  
Luego de que se calmó, Yako tiró de él hacia abajo para posar los labios en los del demonio.

-Vamos a empezar, Katsuragi-Dijo el médico, en la sala de operación-Vamos a ver como estas

Yako apretaba los lados de la camilla con fuerza. Neuro, vestido con un conjunto de cirugía verde, de esos que transparentan y que parece que no hacen nada. Estaba al lado de Yako, quien ya empezaba a sudar.

-Muy bien, estas perfecta para empezar. Bien, cuando yo te diga, empuja fuerte

Fueron varias horas de gritos y apretones de manos sudorosas. Neuro se había arrepentido de haberle cedido su mano a la detective, ya que Yako no paraba de apretarle las manos. Si no fuera porque él era un demonio, su mano se habría convertido en algo roto.

-Un empujón más, animo

Yako dio un último empujón, gritando con todas sus fuerza y apretando fuertemente la mano de Neuro. Luego de varias respiraciones aceleradas, se empezaron a escuchar sollozos de bebe.

-Ya está, felicidades, es un niño precioso

Yako, quien respiraba aceleradamente e intentaba recuperar el poco aliento que tenía, elevó la cabeza para ver a las enfermeras envolver un pequeño cuerpo en toallas.  
Después giró la cara para mirar a Neuro, mas bien a sus ojos que brillaban. Luego sus ojos se encontraron.

-Buen trabajo, Yako-Le revolvió el pelo con la mano que ella había estado apretando en todo momento.

Había utilizado su nombre.

Se le escaparon unas lagrimas.

Una enfermera, muy sonriente, le acercó a Yako el pequeño bulto y la detective estiró los brazos para tomarlo en brazos.  
El pequeño lloraba con fuerza, sus pequeñas manitas se movían apartando las toallas y cuando ella estiró la mano, le sujetó un dedo con su pequeña mano.

-Neuro...

Al escuchar el sollozo de su piojo, Neuro se agachó, sentado en la camilla junto a ella. La detective buscó el rostro del demonio, quien la miró y la sonrió. El demonio estiró también su propia mano y tocó al pequeño.

-No llores, piojo. Nuestro pequeño esta mirando

Yako se volteó a mirar al pequeño. Y jadeó.

El pequeño tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes.  
Como su padre.

* * *

Gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a DannyNgami por sus siempre agradecidos comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi historia.

:)

Busco ayuda para decidir el nombre del pequeño de Neuro y Yako. ¿Alguna idea?


End file.
